BOSS
by Dhyun628
Summary: [END] Daehyun tidak menyangka pertemuan singkatnya dengan Youngjae bisa membuatnya langsung jatuh cinta pada namja manis itu.. Sequel A Day With Him.. Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae/Daejae/Banghim/BAP/SONAMOO/GOT7/Yaoi/Boyxboy
1. Prolog

**BOSS**

.

Main Cast:

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

.

Other Cast:

Kim Himchan

Bang Yongguk

Moon Jongup

Nahyun (Sonamoo)

Jinyoung (Got7)

.

...

 **Prolog**

Daehyun tidak menyangka pertemuan singkatnya dengan Youngjae di Milan beberapa minggu lalu bisa langsung membuatnya jatuh cinta pada namja manis itu, dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan namja manis itu apalagi malam panas mereka yang penuh desahan erotis

Daehyun bertekad untuk mencari Youngjae dan membuatnya menjadi miliknya, dia berharap Youngjae bisa memberikan apa yang selama ini tidak pernah dirasakannya lagi setelah sekian lama hilang dari dirinya

Bisakah dia mendapatkan cinta tulus Youngjae? Dan bisakah Youngjae merubah sikap Daehyun?

Bisakah dia menghadapi masalah-masalah yang datang menimpa keluarganya membuat masalalu kembali terungkap

.

.

TBC or END?

Review kalian yang menentukan 😊

Ini adalah Sequel dari A Day With Him.. Ff ini akan menjadi pengganti Love Each Other yang akan segera tamat di chap selanjutnya

Terima kasih buat kalian yang udah sempat RnR yaaa 3


	2. Chapter 1

**BOSS**

...

Main Cast:

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

...

Other Cast:

Kim Himchan

Bang Yongguk

Moon Jongup

Nahyun (Sonamoo)

Jinyoung (Got7)

.

Rated M

...

#Banyak typo...

Ini sequel dari A Day With Him yang belum baca salah sendiri XD ✌️

...

-Happy Reading-

...

.

Terlihat kedua orang namja keluar dari lift dari salah satu perusahaan besar di korea, tapi salah satu namja sedang menasehati tepatnya memarahi seorang namja yang lebih muda darinya

"Kau seharusnya tidak bersikap seperti itu Daehyun. Bagaimana jika mereka semua tiba-tiba membatalkan kontrak kita?" ujar seorang namja yang berjalan bersama Daehyun

"Jika mereka ingin membatalkannya biar saja bukan aku yang akan rugi kan" ujar Daehyun membalas ucapan namja yang lebih tua itu

Sementara Himchan nama namja yang lebih tua itu hanya menghela nafas, dia sungguh lelah menghadapi sikap Daehyun

"Ck terserah kau saja kepalaku pusing memikirkanmu terus. Aku akan segera mencari seorang seketaris untukmu, aku harap kali ini dia tidak memberikan surat penguduran diri lagi" ujar Himchan kesal

Jung Daehyun adalah seorang Ceo , meski umurnya masih 26 tahun dia sudah dipercaya mengurusi perusahaan yang didiri ayahnya tersebut karena ayahnya sudah sakit-sakitan dan tidak mampu lagi mengurusi perusahaan. Namja tan itu berbuat selalu berbuat seenaknya, dia ingin segalanya berjalan sesuai keinginan dan jika dia sudah menginginkan sesuatu maka dia akan terus mengejarnya. Sementara Himchan adalah wakilnya di perusahaan itu dia sudah lama berkerja disana karena ayahnya adalah tangan kanan Tuan Jung, makanya namja itu berani memarahi Daehyun

"Kau atur saja Hyung. Cari yang benar-benar berguna untuk bekerja disini" ujar Daehyun lalu masuk keruangannya meninggalkan Himchan

"Ya.. ya aku tau" ujar Himchan setengah berteriak

 _Ckleck_

"Yo. Akhirnya kau datang juga Hyung" ujar namja yang kebih pendek darinya saat Daehyun memasuki ruangannya

"Sejak kapan kau datang Moon Jongup?" tanya Daehyun

"Belum lama, baru sekitar 15 menit yang lalu" ujar Jongup

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan yang ku minta?" tanya Daehyun langsung, dia tidak suka basa-basi

"Tentu saja, jika tidak aku mana berani datang dengan tangan kosong kemari" ucap Jongup

Namja itu mengeluarkan sebuah map dan memberikannya pada Daehyun

"Dia pernah bekerja di sebelum dipecat karena di fitnah oleh rekan kerjanya, dan dia tinggal bersama sahabatnya di seoul mereka berdua menyewa sebuah apartement" terang Jongup

"Bagaimana dengan orang tuanya?" tanya Daehyun sambil membaca data-data yang diberikan Jongup

"Kedua orang tuannya di busan" jawab Jongup

"Jadi dia tinggal jauh dari orang tuanya. Ini menarik" ujarnya

"Ada yang lebih menarik lagi Hyung" ujar Jongup

Daehyun mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap namja itu

"Dia sedang mencari pekerjaan, dan kalau aku tidak salah dia melamar pekerjaan disini sebagai sekertaris" jelas Jongup membuat Daehyun tersenyum miring

"Sepertinya aku baru mendapat jackpot" ujar Daehyun lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Jongup

"Mwo?"

"Kenapa Hyung tiba-tiba memintaku mencari tau segala sesuatu tentang Yoo Youngjae? Dan kenapa juga Hyung ingin aku memata-matainya. Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini Hyung" tanya Jongup penasaran

Jongup benar tidak biasanya Daehyun bertingkah seperti ini, dia akan langsung melupakan seseorang yang sudah berkencan semalam dengannya tapi kali ini namja tan itu malah berbuat sebaliknya

"Entahlah dia tidak seperti yang lain orang-orang yang pernah ku kencani dulu. Ku rasa dia bisa memberikanku apa yang pernah aku miliki dulu" jawab Daehyun sambil merenung

Jongup hanya mengangguk mengerti setelah Hyungnya berkata seperti itu "Aku mengerti, semoga Hyung mendapatkan apa yang Hyung cari" ujarnya

"Gomawo Jongup-ah. Aku akan mentransfer uangmu" ucap Daehyun

"Tidak usah Hyung, uang saku yang Hyung berikan padaku sudah lebih dari cukup aku bahkan membeli speaker baru untuk studioku" jawab Jongup lalu berdiri "Aku harus pergi sekarang" lanjutnya

"Kenapa buru-buru. Apa kau ada kencan dengan Junhong?" tanya Daehyun

"Iya dia sudah menungguku dari tadi di cafe biasa, jika aku terlambat 10 menit saja dia akan mengamuk lagi padaku" ujar Jongup bergedik membayangkannya

Daehyun menggelengkan kepalana melihat Jongup seperti itu "Ya sudah tapi jika kau butuh sesuatu katakan padaku" ujarnya

"Oke. Aku pergi dulu Hyung" jawab Jongup lalu meninggalkan ruang kerja Daehyun

Moon Jongup adalah adik angkat Daehyun, 3 tahun lalu namja tan itu bertemu dengannya di club malam. Jongup mencari uang dengan cara menjadi penari di club malam itu untuk membiayai sekolahnya, ayahnya seorang penjudi dan pemabuk makanya dia terpaksa mencari uang sendiri. Beruntung dia bisa bertemu dengan Daehyun, namja tan itu langsung menawarinya untuk bekerja di cafe milik temannya selain itu Jongup juga hebat dalam mencari informasi seperti mata-mata. Daehyun membiayai sekolah Jongup sampai selesai sekarang dia sudah menjadi mahasiswa salah satu universitas terbaik di seoul, setahun lalu Jongup mengatakan kalau dia ingin membuka studio dance sebagai salah satu penopangnya hidup nanti dia mengatakan tidak ingin terus bergantung pada Daehyun dan ingin mandiri. Daehyun menyutujuinya dan membatu Jongup untuk membangun studio dengan dua lantai dekat rumahnya

Setelah Jongup pergi Daehyun membaca review pengalaman kerja Youngjae, namja manis itu ternyata pintar dia lulus dengan nilai yang sangat memuaskan. Pengalaman kerjanya juga lumayan banyak dia menjadi pelayan cafe sambil kuliah dan setelah lulus dia menjadi sekertaris di perusahaan sebelumnya selama 1 tahun lebih. Mata Daehyun beralih melihat foto-foto namja manis yang di ambil oleh adik angkatnya tersebut, tangannya mengambil satu foto Youngjae yang sedang tersenyum

"Aku harus memilikimu Yoo Youngjae"

Daehyun langsung menghubungi Himchan dan meminta namja itu ke ruangannya

.

.

.

Sementara itu Youngjae sedang duduk di depan tv yang menyala tapi namja manis itu malah melamun, pikirannya berkenala pada hari terakhir saat dia berada di Milan. Berkenalan dengan namja asing yang ternyata adalah orang korea, jalan-jalan, minum bersama dan terakhir menghabiskan malam yang panas di ranjang hotel dengan desahan yang erotis

Dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan ingatan itu "Aku harus melupakannya lagi pula kami tidak akan bertemu lagi" ujarnya

"Kau kenapa berbicara sendiri?" tanya sahabatnya

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Youngjae

"Apa kau sedang mengingat pengalaman pertamamu dengan namja itu?" goda Jinyoung sahabat Youngjae

Youngjae menceritakan pada sahabatnya apa yang terjadi sewaktu dia disana tapi dia tidak menyebutkan nama namja tan itu. Dia kira Jinyoung akan menceramahinya tapi respon yang dia terima adalah "Omo Youngjae-ku sudah dewasa ternyata. Siapa namja yang beruntung itu?" ujar Jinyoung histeris sendiri saat dia selesai bercerita

"Tidak, lagi pula aku harus melupakannya" jawab Youngjae

"Hei jangan terlalu naif Jae. Pengalaman pertama itu akan susah dilupakan apalagi jika dia namja tampan dan sangat mahir di ranjang" ujar Jinyoung membuat wajah Youngjae merona, dia teringat wajah Daehyun yang berkeringat saat mereka melakukannya

"Lihatlah wajahmu memerah seperti itu. Aku yakin dia namja yang memang berpengalaman di ranjang" goda Jinyoung lagi lalu mengganti siaran tv yang ditontonnya dengan siaran lain

"Ya aku sedang menonton tv Jinyoung-ah" ujar Youngjae mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya

"Kupikir kau sedang bernostalgia" ujar Jinyoung

"Tidak, berhenti menggodaku. Kemarikan remotnya" ucap Youngjae sambil berusaha mengambil remot tv dari tangan sahabatnya

"Ish nanti dulu, kau sudah dari tadi menontonnya" ujar Jinyoung

"Dasar kau ini tidak bisa melihatku senang saja" kesal Youngjae

"Ck dari pada kerjaanmu hanya melamun dan menonton tv saja lebih baik kau pergi mencari pekerjaan Jae, uang ku sudah tidak cukup untuk membayar sewa apartement ini" ujar Jinyoung

"Aku sudah tau Jinyoung-ah. Aku sudah memasukkan beberapa lamaran pekerjaan tinggal menunggu panggilan saja" jawab Youngjae

"Kau melamar dimana saja memangnya?" tanya Jinyoung

"Banyak, salah satunya " jawab Youngjae sambil memakan cemilannya

"Wow. Kau melamar di ? Memangnya kau yakin akan di terima si perusahaan itu?" ejek Jinyoung

"Ck tentu saja, aku kan pintar tidak seperti dirimu" jawab Youngjae membalas ejekkan Jinyoung

"Sialan kau" kesal Jinyoung membuat Youngjae tertawa senang

"Lagi pula bukankah kau bilang Jaebum sudah mengajakmu tinggal bersama, kenapa tidak kau iyakan saja" tanya Youngjae

"Mana bisa aku meninggalkan sahabatku yang pengangguran ini sendirian di apartement ini. Bisa-bisa kau mati kelaparan karena belum mendapatkan perkerjaan" jawab Jinyoung

"Apa kau sedang mendoakanku seperti itu eoh" ujar Youngjae kesal lalu melempar bantal ke wajah Jinyoung

"Ya. Sakit pabbo"

"Siapa suruh"

Mereka saling meledek dan mengumpat satu sama lain sebelum terhenti setelah ponsel Youngjae berdering, namja manis itu mengerutkan keningnya melihat nomor asing yang muncul di layar ponselnya. Tidak mau banyak berpikir dia segera mengangkat telponnya

"Hallo?" ujarnya setelah mengangkat telpon

" _Apakah ini Yoo Youngjae?"_ tanya orang yang menelpon

"Ya ini saya sendiri" jawab Youngjae

" _Kami dari ingin memberitahukan jika anda sudah lulus berkas dan meminta anda untuk datang interview besok jam 10 pagi"_ ujar seseorang dari telpon yang diangkat Youngjae

Youngjae terkejut baru saja membicarakan tentang pekerjaannya tiba-tiba dia sudah mendapat telpon yang ternyata dia diterima bekerja, belum lagi perusahaan itu adalah

"B-baik besok saya akan datang. Terima kasih sebelumnya" ujarnya senang

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat senang sekali?" tanya Jinyoung setelah Youngjae menutup telponnya

"Aku lulus berkas di dan besok aku diminta datang untuk intervew Jinyoung-ah" ujar Youngjae lalu memeluk Jinyoung erat

"Ya lepas, ini menyesakan Jae-ah" Jinyoung berusaha melepas pelukan Youngjae, namja itu hampir saja kehabisan nafas karena ulah sahabatnya itu

"Hehehe. Maaf aku terlalu bahagia" ujar Youngjae lalu tersenyum lebar

"Aku ikut senang untukmu. Akhirnya aku bisa pindah ke rumah Jaebum dengan tenang" ujar Jinyoung membuat Youngjae mencibbir tapi kemudian mereka berdua tertawa

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya seperti yang diberitahukan jika Youngjae akan melakukan interview di , namja manis itu melangkah masuk ke dalam kantor itu

"Selamat pagi. Saya Yoo Youngjae kemarin saya diberitahukan jika hari ini ada interview" ujar Youngjae pada resepsionis

"Oh iya. Lewat sini Youngjae-ssi, saya akan mengantar anda" kata resepsionis itu sopan

Youngjae mengangguk dan mengikuti yeoja itu menaiki lift ke lantai 12. Setelah sampai di yeoja itu menuntun Youngjae ke depan ruang yang biasa dilakukan interview

"Tunggu sebentar disini Youngjae-ssi" ujar yeoja tersebut

"Baik" jawabnya

Youngjae menungguk sambil duduk di kursi depan ruangan tersebut tidak lama kemudian yeoja yang tadi mengantarnya keluar dan memintanya masuk. Youngjae masuk di dalam sudah ada beberapa orang yang akan mewawancarainya

"S-selamat pagi" ucapnya pada mereka

"Selamat pagi Yoo Youngjae-ssi. Saya Himchan wakil direktur di perusahaan ini, kami akan memberikanmu beberapa pertanyaan jawab saja sebisamu tidak perlu gugup" ujar Himchan sambil tersenyum pada Youngjae. Namja manis itu hanya mengangguk

"Baiklah bisa kita mulai sekarang?" ujar salah satu dari mereka yang diketahui adalah Manager SDM

Himchan dan tiga orang lainnya bertanya padanya tentang bisnis dan tentu saja bisa di jawab Youngjae karena dia sudah punya pengalaman sebelumnya, hanya 6 pertanyaan yang diajukan dan bisa dengan baik dijawab Youngjae

"Baiklah. Kami sangat puas dengan jawabanmu Youngjae-ssi, anda sudah punya pengalaman sebelumnya jadi itu bisa menjadi point tambahan untuk anda sebelumnya" ujar namja yang diketahui sebagai Manager SDM disamping Himchan

"Anda diterima Youngjae-ssi. Mulai besok lusa anda sudah bisa masuk kerja, jadi persiapkan diri" ujar Himchan lalu berdiri

Satu-satu dari mereka mulai keluar dari ruangan tersebut tapi sebelum semuanya keluar Himchan mendekati Youngjae dan berbisik

"Aku harap kau betah berkerja disini Youngjae-ssi. Ceo perusahaan ini sungguh menyebalkan tapi aku harap kau bisa menyiapkan mentalmu untuk menghadapinya" ujar Himchan membuat Youngjae menelan ludahnya takut

"Aku harap kau tidak menulis surat pengunduran diri karena tidak tahan dengan sikap Ceo kami" ujar Himchan kembali, dai tersenyum tipis lalu menepuk pundak Youngjae dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut

Sementara Youngjae hanya terpaku dia menjadi khawatir jika dia tidak bisa bertahan lama di kantor ini

Tiba-tiba dia berpikir "Apa Ceo itu sudah berumur dan sangat kejam sehingga Himchan-ssi berkata seperti itu" Youngjae bergumam sambil membayangkan namja yang sudah berumur nan kejam seperti sikopat yang akan menguliti bawahannya jika mereka membuat kesalahan. Dia bergedik sendiri membayangkannya

"Tidak mungkin dia seperti itu dan aku harus kuat bekerja disini, aku membutuhkan perkerjaan ini. Hwaiting Yoo Youngjae" ucapnya lalu menyemangati dirinya sendiri lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, dia menaiki lift dan turun ke lobby

Youngjae berjalan keluar dari lift sambil mengetik pesan di ponselnya tanpa memperhatikan sekitar, dia mengirim pesan pada Jinyoung jika dirinya sudah selesai melakukan interview

 _Drrtt..drrtt_

Ponselnya berdering telpon dari Jinyoung. Youngjae segera mengangkatnya dan berbicara pada sahabatnya itu, dia menutup telponnya dan berjalan cepat keluar dari kantor tersebut setelah Jinyoung mengatakan kalau namja itu menunggunya di tempat biasa mereka bertemu

Tanpa Youngjae sadari ada seseorang yang dari tadi terus menatapnya saat dia keluar dari lift. Namja itu adalah Daehyun, dia baru saja kembali ke kantor setelah mengurusi urusannya. Langkah namja tan itu terhenti ketika ingin memasuki lift yang bersebrangan dengan lift yang dinaiki Youngjae berusan

"I will get you Yoo Youngjae" ujar Daehyun sambil tersenyum miring, lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam lift

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

**BOSS**

...

Main Cast:

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

...

Other Cast:

Kim Himchan

Bang Yongguk

Moon Jongup

Nahyun (Sonamoo)

Jinyoung (Got7)

...

Rated M

...

#Banyak typo

...

-Happy Reading-

...

 _Ckleck_

"Hyung bagaimana hasil interviewnya?" tanya Daehyun tanpa memperdulikan Himchan yang terkejut, dia bahkan tidak mengetuk pintu dan langsung duduk di kursi depan meja Himchan

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengetuk pintu dulu atau setidaknya menyapaku dulu eoh? Datang-datang langsung seenaknya seperti itu" kesal Himchan

"Kenapa harus mengetuk ini kantor milikku, lagi pula aku tidak suka basa basi" kata Daehyun tanpa memperdulikan kekesalan Himchan

"Ck jika saja kau bukan pewaris perusahaan ini akan ku suruh Yongguk menembak kepalamu" ucap Himchan

"Mentang-mentang kekasihmu seorang polisi kau bisa seenaknya mengancamku seperti itu. Cepat katakan saja bagaimana hasilnya" tanya Daehyun

"Dia diterima, namja itu menjawab seluruh pertanyaan kami dengan lancar lagipula dia sudah lulus berkas sebelumnya" jawab Himchan

"Baguslah, jadi kapan dia akan mulai bekerja?"

"Lusa" jawab Himchan lalu kembali memeriksa berkas dihadapannya

"Kenapa tidak besok saja?" Daehyun kembali bertanya, membuat Himchan mengangkat wajahnya

"Kenapa kau cerewet sekali? Lagipula punya hubungan apa kau dan namja itu?" tanya Himchan curiga

Dari awal memang dia sudah curiga dengan Daehyun, tidak biasanya namja tan ini akan mempredulikan siapa yang akan menjadi sekertarisnya dia tapi beberapa hari lalu dia menyarahkan data Youngjae padanya dan memintanya untuk menjadikan namja manis itu sebagai sekertarisnya

"Itu urusanku. Kau urus saja pekerjaan mu" ujarnya lalu berdiri

"Ya aku lebih tua darimu, setidaknya hormat sedikit padaku brengsek" maki Himchan pada Daehyun

"Hyung jaga ucapanmu bagaimana jika ada yang mendengar kau mengumpat pada atasanmu eoh?" ejek Daehyun membuat Himchan mengeram tertahan

"Dan jangan lupa aku bisa saja memotong gajimu" lanjtnya lalu keluar dari ruangan Himchan

.

.

.

cafe

"Jadi bagaimana interviewnya? Lancarkan?" tanya Jinyoung pada Youngjae

"Lancar. Aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan baik" jawab Youngjae

"Baguslah. Jadi kapan kau mulai bekerja?"

"Lusa aku sudah bisa masuk kerja"

Youngjae melamun setelah menjawab pertanyaan Jinyoung

"Ya kau kenapa?" tanya Jinyoung melihat Youngjae melamun

"Aku sedang memikirkan tentang Ceo perusahaan itu, kata Managernya banyak sekertaris yang memundurkan diri karena sikapnya tersebut. Bagaimana jika Ceo itu adalah namja yang sudah tua dan genit nan kejam? Makanya banyak yang tidak tahan dengan sikapnya" ujar Youngjae merinding sendiri memikirkannya

"Omong kosong. Kau tau dari mana jika Ceonya sudah tua? Yang ku tau Ceo masih muda dan tampan" ujar Jinyoung

"Kau sudah pernah lihat memangnya?"

"Belum. Tapi Jaebum yang mengatakannya padaku kalau Ceo yang sekarang adalah anak dari pendiri perusahaan tersebut"

Youngjae hanya menganggukan kepala mengerti, semoga saja benar jika Ceonya nanti masih muda dan tidak kejam ataupun genit

"Dari pada kau terus berpikir bagaimana jika kita pergi belanja untuk keperluanmu kerja nanti" tawar Jinyoung

"Ayo. Aku juga perlu membeli beberapa kemeja dan celana baru" ujar Youngjae setuju

Setelah membayar pesanan mereka langsung pergi ke mall terdekat untuk berbelanja keperluan mereka berdua

"Jae-ah bagaimana dengan ini?" tanya Jinyoung menunjukan kemeja tipis pada Youngjae

"Apa kau gila? Kemeja itu terlalu tipis" ujar Youngjae

"Ck tidak apa ini fashion kau tau. Mungkin saja nanti ada yang menempeli dirimu atau bisa Bossmu itu tertarik padamu" ujar Jinyoung sambil menaik turunkan alisnya

"Aku disana untuk bekerja bukan untuk mengoda. Jangan menyesatkanku Park Jinyoung" kesal Youngjae

Namja ini benar-benar gila, dia selalu saja mencoba menyesatkan Youngjae

"Bukan menggoda tepatnya mencari pasangan. Kau sudah 24 tahun Youngjae-ah, apa kau tidak ingin mencari pasangan untukmu? Sampai kapan kau akan sendiri" ujar Jinyoung

"Aku akan memikirkannya nanti setelah aku sudah resmi bekerja" ucap Youngjae

"Cobalah membuka hatimu, kenapa kau sulit sekali menyukai seseorang? Banyak yang menyukaimu dan mengajakmu kencan tapi kau malah menolak mereka? Apa yang kau cari sebenarnya" tanya Jinyoung, dia mulai menceramahi Youngjae lagi

"Aku hanya belum mendapatkan yang pas untukku. Aku tidak mau sembarang menerima orang yang hanya ingin mencari teman kencan saja tapi aku mau yang benar-benar serius denganku" jelas Youngjae

"Ck pikiranmu itu" Jinyoung hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya

"Sudahlah jangan bahas ini lagi. Aku sudah selesai ayo kita ke kasir" ajak Youngjae

Jinyoung hanya mengikutinya sambil membawa belanjaannya. Selesai mereka membayar keduanya pulang karena Jinyoung akan masuk kerja sore ini

.

.

.

Di ruang kerjanya Daehyun sedang memeriksa laporan kerja dari para Manager, dia mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat beberapa hasil laporan

 _Brak_

Daehyun membanting hasil laporan yang dipegangnya membuat para Manager tersebut terkejut mereka menundukan kepala mulai merasa takut

"Apa kalian tidak bisa membuat laporan dengan baik? Sudah berapa tahun kalian kerja disini eoh?" ujarnya dengan nada marah

"Ma-maafkan kami Daepyonim. Kami akan segera memperbaikinya" ujar salah satu Manager

"Sebaiknya seperti itu. Aku ingin menerima perbaikan laporannya sebelum sore ini, jika ada kesalahan lagi aku tidak akan ragu untuk memecat kalian" ujarnya lalu berdiri. Daehyun memasukan tangannya dalam kantung celananya

"Dan untuk anda Tuan Lee, aku ingin kau memperketat pengawasan di bagian keuangan. Aku mendengar ada salah satu bawahanmu yang bermain kotor urus itu jangan sampai aku turun tangan dan langsung memecat kau dan orang itu. Aku tidak ingin ada yang bermain kotor di perusahaanku. Mengerti?" ujar Daehyun tegas para Manager mengangguk "Sekarang keluar" lanjutnya membuat mereka langsung keluar dari ruangnya

Baru saja dia kembali duduk pintu ruangannya kembali terbuka, Himchan masuk dan duduk di sofa

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan pada mereka?" tanyanya

"Aku hanya memeriksa laporan mereka. Dan Hyung biasakan untuk mengetuk pintu ruanganku sebelum kau masuk" ujar Daehyun sambil mengetik di macbooknya

"Ck.. Aku yakin kau tidak hanya memeriksa laporannya, wajah mereka terlihat pucat setelah keluar dari ruanganmu"

Daehyun hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak perduli "Kenapa kau kemari Hyung? Apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan?" tanya Daehyun

"Aku ingin mengantar kontrak ini. Mereka setuju dengan syarat-syaratmu" ujar Himchan lalu menyerahkan berkasnya pada Daehyun

"Tentu saja mereka akan setuju, sudah kubilangkan mereka tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan ini" ujar Daehyun dengan penuh percaya diri

"Ck terserah kau saja Jung Daepyomin. Aku pergi" kata Himchan lalu keluar

Setelah Himchan pergi Daehyun memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya, dia merasa penat akhir-akhir ini belum lagi setelah pertemuan dengan ayahnya kemarin

 _Flashback_

Daehyun bersama ayahnya sedang berada di restoran bintang lima, mereka atau tepatnya ayahnya menyewa ruang vip. Ayahnya tiba-tiba menelponnya dan mengajak makan siang bersama

"Dae apa kau belum punya kekasih?" tanya Tuan Jung saat mereka makan bersama

"Ada apa? Kenapa bertanya soal itu lagi padaku?" ujar Daehyun tanpa menatap ayahnya

"Appa hanya ingin bertanya, selama ini kau hanya melakukan kencan satu malam saja. apa kau tidak punya niat untuk menikah?" ujar Tuan Jung

Daehyun menghentikan kegiatan makannya lalu menatap tajam ayahnya

"Appa tidak berniat untuk menjodohkanku dengan kenalanmu lagikan?" tanya Daehyun dingin

"Tidak Daehyun. appa tau kau tidak menginginkan itu, appa hanya ingin kau segera menikah" ujar Tuan Jung. Semua anak kenalannya yang pernah dia coba kenalkan pada Daehyun hanya akan berakhir di ranjang saja dan setelah itu putranya akan langsung melupakan yeoja itu begitu saja

"Itu biarkan aku yang mengurusnya, appa tidak perlu ikut campur untuk mengurusi kehidupanku" ucap Daehyun penuh penekanan

"Bukan maksud appa mencampuri urusanmu Dae. Appa hanya ingin kau memikirkan masa depanmu" ucap Tuan Jung hati-hati, dia tidak ingin memancing emosi Daehyun hingga membuat putranya ini kembali marah padanya

"Masa depanku berada di tanganku sendiri kau tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan diriku dan jangan pernah coba-coba untuk mengontrolku. Aku selesai" ujar Daehyun lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan ayahnya yang menatap kepergiannya dengan pandangan sedih

Daehyun sebenarnya tidak ingin bersikap dingin pada ayahnya tapi setiap kali dia menatap mata ayahnya luka lama yang ingin dia lupakan kembali terbuka. Dirinya belum sepenuhnya bisa memaafkan kelakuan ayahnya dimasa lalu yang membuat kepercayaan pada ayahnya hancur

 _Flashback end_

Daehyun mengambil foto Youngjae yang disimpan di laci meja kerjanya

"Bisakah kau memberikan apa yang selama ini hilang dariku Youngjae" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Youngjae bekerja di , dia sudah bagun pagi sekali dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan Jinyoung

"Tidakkah ini terlalu pagi dan kau sudah sangat rapi" ujar Jinyoung menghampirinya di dapur

"Aku sudah terbagun sejak jam 5 dan tidak bisa tertidur lagi" jawab Youngjae tersenyum

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali, tidak seperti saat kau diterima di " heran Jinyoung

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku sesenang ini" ujar Youngjae

"Apa kerena pekerjaanmu atau tentang Ceo mudanya yang membuatmu sesenang ini?" ejel Jinyoung

"Ya kau jangan membuat moodku hancur" kesal Youngjae

Jinyoung tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal sahabatnya dia lalu memakan sarapannya diikuti Youngjae keduanya memakan sampai habis. Youngjae langsung pamit dan menyuruh Jinyoung mencuci piring-piring kotor, baru saja namja itu akan mengomel tapi Youngjae langsung melesat pergi

Youngjae menyumpat telingannya dengan headset saat menaiki bus, untung saja masih sepi karena masih pagi jadi dia bisa duduk dengan tenang dalam bus. 25 menit waktu yang ditempunya untuk sampai ke , dia melangkah masuk dan menghampiri resepsionis yang tempo hari juga mengantarnya rapat

"Apa kabar Youngjae-ssi?" sapa yeoja itu tersenyum manis

"Baik emm"

"Sunhwa. Namaku Han Sunhwa" ujar yeoja tadi

"Ah ne Sunhwa-ssi, aku baik" ucap Youngjae lalu ikut tersenyum

"Mari aku antar, Busajangnim sudah menunggu anda" ujar Sunhwa

Youngjae mengikuti Sunhwa dan membawanya ke lantai 20, lantai paling atas ditempati para petinggi perusahaan. Saat sampai Himchan langsung menghampirnya

"Kau boleh pergi Sunhwa. Terima kasih" ujar Himchan

Sunhwa menundukan kepalanya dan pamit turun

"Selamat pagi Busajangnim" kata Youngjae menyapa Himchan

"Pagi Youngjae-ssi. Aku harap kau sudah siap untuk melaksanakan tugasmu" ujar Himchan

"Aku sudah siap Busajangnim" ucap Youngjae tegas

"Baiklah, ayo ku antar menemui Daepyonim" ucap Himchan lalu berjalan ke ruangan Ceo

Youngjae mengikuti Himchan dari belakang tiba-tiba dia gugup, jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak karuan saat melihat ruang Ceo sudah semakin dekat. Namja manis itu mulai bergumam untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri, semoga saja Jinyoung benar kalau Daepyonim itu masih muda dan tidak kejam

 _Tok..tok..tok_

Setelah mengetuk pintu Himchan membuka pintu lebar lalu langsung masuk kemudian dia menyuruh Youngjae ikut masuk bersama. Youngjae masuk dan dia melihat ada seorang namja yang masih muda sedang menatap keluar jendela besar yang memperlihatkan pemandangan diluar kantor tersebut sambil memasukan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana

"Aku sudah membawa sekertaris baru untukmu" ujar Himchan "Perkenalkan dirimu" suruhnya

"Annyeonghaseyo Daepyonim, saya Yoo Youngjae sekertaris baru anda" ujar Youngjae memperkenalkan diri dan membungkuk

Daehyun berbalik dan menatap Youngjae, namja manis itu melebarkan matanya terkejut saat melihat siapa Bossnya

"Kau boleh keluar Hyung. Aku rasa dia sudah tau apa tugasnya" ujar Daehyun dingin "Dan Hyung jangan lupa tutup pintunya" lanjutnya

Himchan menatap Daehyun lama sebelum dia berbalik, dia menatap Youngjae sebentar lalu keluar tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Daehyun

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Yoo Youngjae-ssi" ujar Daehyun lalu tersenyum miring

Youngjae menelan kasar ludahnya sendiri apalagi saat melihat tatapan intens Daehyun padanya, dia tidak menyangka akan kembali bertemu dengan namja tan ini

"Mimpi apa aku semalam" batin Youngjae berteriak

Youngjae langsung menunduk gugup dan meremas tangannya sendiri saat namja tan itu menyapanya dan terus menatapnya, Daehyun memberikan tatapan mengitimidasi membuat tubuhnya seakan membeku tidak bisa bergerak

"Duduk" ucap Daehyun

Youngjae duduk di depannya dengan kaku, membuat Daehyun terkekeh senang melihat namja manis didepannya langsung menurutinya

"Kurasa aku akan betah dengan sekertaris yang penurut sepertimu. Youngjae-ssi" ujarnya lalu menunjukan senyum mautnya membuat Youngjae terpana

Daehyun mengambil berkas dengan tangan kananya sedangkan tangan kirinya masih berada di saku celana, dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Youngjae lalu memberikan berkas yang harus di tanda tangani namja manis itu

"Bacalah dan tanda tangani berkas ini. Ini adalah kontrak kerjamu" ujar Daehyun, dia menaruh tangan kirinya di pinggiran meja untuk menopang dirinya sedangkan matanya terus menatap lurus mata Youngjae

Youngjae memalingkan wajahnya saat tatapan mata mereka bertemu, wajahnya langsung merona karena tatapan itu. Tanpa membaca dan pikir panjang dia langsung menandatangani kontrak kerjanya tapi setelah itu dia terdiam dan menyesali tindakannya barusan "Apa yang baru saja ku lakukan? Seharusnya aku membacanya dulu" ujarnya dalam hati

Daehyun langsung mengambil berkas yang telah ditanda tangani Youngjae, dia melihat sekilas lalu tersenyum miring "Hebat sekali kau langsung menandatanganinya tanpa membaca isinya" ujar Daehyun entah apa maksudnya

Daehyun menutup berkas itu lalu menaruhnya di meja, dia bersandar di meja kerjanya dan menatap Youngjae yang masih diam tidak bersuara. Namja manis itu masih diam menundukkan kepalnya

"Apa kau tidak ingin berkata sesuatu Youngjae" suara Daehyun terdengar menuntutnya tapi namja manis itu hanya diam. Bukan diam karena takut tapi tatapan dan pesona namja tan itu membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik sama sekali

Youngjae berdehem lalu mengangkat wajahnya "Da-Daepyonim s-saya berterima kasih anda telah menerima saya berkerja disini" ujarnya gugup, dia tidak tau akan berkata apa pikirannya tiba-tiba kosong saat masuk ruangan ini dan melihat namja yang pernah mengahabiskan malam panas bersamanya

"Ssh.. bukan itu yang ingin ku dengar darimu Yoo Youngjae" ujar Daehyun, dia mengangkat tangannya lalu mengelus pipi Youngjae lembut

Namja manis itu mengigit bibirnya, tubuhnya seakan membeku saat tangan Daehyun mengelus pipinya sensasi aneh seperti malam itu kembali terasa

Jari jempol Daehyun mulai mengusap di bibir bawahnya membuat Youngjae melepas gigitannya "Aku merindukan bibir manismu ini" ujar Daehyun dengan nada rendah

Youngjae memberanikan diri untuk menatap Daehyun, dia harus menghentikan ini "Daepyomin saya.." ucapannya terhenti saat Daehyun menciumnya

Namja manis itu langsung membulatkan matanya terkejut dengan ciuman tiba-tiba Daehyun tapi dia tidak mencoba menghentikannya, namja tan itu mulai melumat selembut mungkin bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian membuat Youngjae terbuai dengan ciuman namja tan itu dan menutup matanya

Baru saja akan membalas ciuman itu Daehyun menarik dirinya untuk berhenti "Aku harus berhenti sekarang jika tidak maka aku bisa bertindak lebih dari ini" ujar Daehyun lalu mengusap bibir bawah Youngjae yang basah karena salivanya sambil memperlihatkan senyum manis pada namja manis itu

"Selamat datang di kantorku sekertaris Yoo" ujar Daehyun

"Te-terima k-kasih Daepyonim" gugup Youngjae

"Ini jadwalku, aku ingin kau menyusun ulang semuanya" ujarnya kembali bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa lalu memberikan buku kecil pada Youngjae

"Ba-baik Daepyonim" ujar Youngjae masih gugup

"Kau boleh keluar sekarang sekertaris Yoo" ujar Daehyun lembut tidak seperti sikapnya pada pegawaimya yang lain. Youngjae langsung keluar dengan tergesah-gesah

Daehyun tersenyum miring setelah Youngjae keluar "I got you Yoo Youngjae" ujarnya pelan

Setelah menutup pintu ruangan Bossnya Youngjae memegangi dadanya yang berdetak tidak karuan karena sikap dan tatapan Daehyun padanya

"Apa aku bisa bertahan dengan sikapnya seperti itu? Dia sungguh berbahaya untuk kesehatan jantungku" gumamnya

Namja manis itu menutup matanya lalu menghela nafas dan membuangnya pelan, dia segera duduk di kursinya dan melakukan perintah Daehyun untuk menyusul ulang jadwal Bossnya. Youngjae mulai mengetik satu persatu dari pertemuan, rapat, nama klien, hari, tanggal dan jam namja manis itu membuatnya sangat detail. Selesai menyusun jadwal itu dia berdiri lalu berjalan ke ruangan Daehyun, dia masuk setelah mendapat izin

"Daepyomin. Anda punya pertemuan dengan klien dari jepang untuk makan siang bersama" ujar Youngjae sopan, dia memperhatikan Daehyun yang masih serius dengan berkas-berkas di depannya "Dia tampan sekali jika sedang serius seperti ini" batinnya mengagumi Daehyun

"Ne" ujarnya singkat

"Saya juga sudah merapikan jadwal anda untuk 2 hari ke depan dan sudah saya kirim ke email anda" ucap Youngjae kembali membuat Daehyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap namja manis itu

"Aku merasa tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk melakukan itu" ujar Daehyun

"Maaf jika anda tidak menyukainya Daepyonim" ucap Youngjae sedikit takut melihat wajah datar Bossnya

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, aku hanya terkejut kau bisa memikirkan itu selama ini tidak ada sekertarisku yang bisa berpikiran sepertimu" ujar Daehyun tersenyum tipis

"Saya sudah terbiasa melakukan itu di kantor lama saya" ujarnya

"Kau boleh keluar, sebentar lagi waktunya istirahat kau tidak perlu mengikutiku untuk pertemuan itu" kata Daehyun kembali membaca berkas-berkasnya

"Baik Daepyonim" ujar Youngjae

Youngjae kembali ke meja kerjanya dia melihat tumpukan tugas-tugasnya yang diberikan oleh sekertaris Himchan lalu mengerjakannya pelan-pelan, tidak lama kemudian Daehyun keluar dari ruangannya membuatnya langsung berdiri

"Aku akan kembali setelah makan siang, urusan kantor ku serahkan padamu" ujar Daehyun

"Baik Daepyonim" jawab Youngjae sebelum Daehyun melangkah pergi

Youngjae kembali mengerjakan tugas itu, dan menyelesaikannya tepat jam makan siang tiba. Dia turun ke kantin dan memesan makanan setalah itu dia mencari tempat duduk kosong dekat jendela

"Hi, boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya seseorang namja padanya

"Silahkan" ujarnya lalu kembali makan

"Apa kau sekertaris baru Daepyonim?" tanya orang itu lagi membuatnya berhenti makan

"Iya, aku sekertaris barunya" jawabnya

"Kenalkan namaku Kim Seokjin, kau bisa memanggilku Jin" ujar namja bernama Jin itu

"Aku Yoo Youngjae, salam kenal Jin-ssi" ujar Youngjae

"Jangan memanggilku seformal itu panggil saja aku Jin. Aku masih muda dan penggilamu membuatku terlihat tua Youngjae-ah" ucap Jin mencoba mengakrabkan diri

"Baiklah Jin-ah. Kau dari bagian mana?" tanya Youngjae mencoba sopan, dia tidak ingin meninggalkan kesal buruk di hari pertamanya bekerja

"Aku bagian HRD, sudah 2 tahun aku disini" jawabnya "Aku harap kau betah bekerja pada Daepyonim" ujarnya kembali

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan para sekertaris Daepyonim yang sebelumnya?" tanya Youngjae penasaran dengan sikap Daehyun

"Mereka tidak kuat dengan sikap keras Daepyonim, apalagi jika dia marah" ujar Jin membuat Youngjae menelan ludahnya

Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan perkataan Daehyun waktu mereka di Milan "Kau belum mengenal siapa aku sebenarnya" kata-kata itu terngiang di telinganya

.

.

.

TBC

...

Up lagi soalnya mood gw lagi bagus tapi nanti ga janji bakalan fast up soalnya bsk udah mulai sibuk ngurus berkas cpns.. doa'in ya semoga lancar dan mood nulisnya ga ilang 😊

Thanks udah mau nunggu & review di chap sebelumnya 😇


	4. Chapter 3

**BOSS**

...

Main Cast:

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

...

Other Cast:

Kim Himchan

Bang Yongguk

Moon Jongup

Nahyun (Sonamoo)

Jinyoung (Got7)

...

Rated M

...

#Banyak typo

...

-Happy Reading-

...

"Mereka tidak kuat dengan sikap keras Daepyonim, apalagi jika dia marah" ujar Jin membuat Youngjae menelan ludahnya

Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan perkataan Daehyun waktu mereka di Milan "Kau belum mengenal siapa aku sebenarnya" kata-kata itu terngiang di telinganya

"Youngjae kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jin mencoba menyadarkan Youngjae dari lamunannya

"Tidak apa Jin" ujar Youngjae tersenyum tipis, dia melirik jam tangannya dan kembali menghabiskan makanannya

"Aku kembali ke atas dulu Jin" ujarnya lalu berdiri

"Bersama saja, aku juga sudah selesai" ucap Jin ikut berdiri dan berjalan bersama Youngjae.

Mereka bercanda dan tertawa bersama sepanjang perjalanan dari kantin menuju lift tanpa sadar sedari tadi Daehyun terus memperhatikan mereka

"Ekhemm" namja tan itu berdehem untuk menghentikan mereka

"Da-Daepyonim" sahut mereka berdua terkejut lalu sedikit membungkuk, namja tan itu menatap tajam Youngjae dan Jin

"Apa kalian akan terus bercanda? Ini sudah waktunya untuk kembali bekerja" ujar Daehyun dingin lalu masuk ke dalam lift yang sudah terbuka diikuti Youngjae dan Jin, mereka berdua berdiri dibelakang Daehyun tanpa bersuara

"Kenapa auranya jadi mencekam seperti ini?" batin Youngjae

 _Ting_

Lift yang dinaiki mereka berhenti di lantai 10 "Saya turun duluan Daepyonim" ujar Jin membukukkan badannya sedikit

"Sampai jumpa lagi Youngjae-ah" ujar Jin pada Youngjae lalu menepuk pundak namja manis itu pelan sebelum turun

Daehyun merasa panas melihat kedekatan mereka apalagi setelah melihat Jin menepuk pundak Youngjae lewat pantulan kaca lift, dia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya sendiri

Setelah sampai di lantai 20 Daehyun langsung menarik tangan Youngjae saat pintu lift terbuka. Namja manis itu terkejut tiba-tiba Daehyun menariknya dia mencoba melapaskan tangannya dari Bossnya itu

"Ya Daehyun-ah apa yang kau lakukan pada Youngjae? Lepaskan dia" ujar Himchan saat melihat Daehyun sedang menarik Youngjae, dia mendekat dan mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan namja manis itu

"Jangan ikut campur Hyung ini urusanku dengannya. Minggir" ucap Daehyun lalu kembali menarik Youngjae ke ruangannya

Daehyun langsung mengunci pintu setelah mereka masuk, namja tan itu mendorong Youngjae ke dinding samping pintu dan mengunci kedua tangannya di samping kepala kemudian menatap tajam Youngjae membuat dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa

"Da-Daepyonim lepaskan saya" ujar Youngjae takut, dia menunduk saat melihat mata tajam itu menatap dirinya

"Hebat sekali kau bisa langsung sedekat itu dengan namja lain di hari pertamamu bekerja" ujar Daehyun dingin

"Saya hanya tidak ingin memberi kesan buruk pada teman sekantor yang baru" jawab Youngjae

"Apapun alasanmu aku tetap tidak suka kau dekat dengan namja atau yeoja lain. Kau milikku Yoo Youngjae" ujar Daehyun tegas

Daehyun melepas sebelah tangannya lalu menggenggam dagu Youngjae membuat namja manis itu mengangkat wajahnya, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa dia langsung mencium bibir Youngjae dengan ganas untuk melampiaskan perasaannya. Youngjae yang terkejut langsung berontak karena ciuman Daehyun yang terasa kasar dan menuntut, dia terus berontak sampai ketukan pintu membuat namja tan itu melepas ciumannya

Daehyun berdecak lalu membuka pintu "Ada apa?" tanyanya

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Youngjae?" tanya Himchan orang yang mengetuk pintu

"Bukan urusanmu" ujar Daehyun jengkel dengan sikap ingin tau Himchan

"Kau tidak apa-apa Youngjae?" tanya Himchan tanpa memperdulikan Daehyun

Daehyun memutar matanya kesal lalu menatap tajam Youngjae, merasa ditatap namja manis itu berdehem sebentar lalu menjawab pertanyaan Himchan

"Aku tidak apa-apa Busajangnim"

"Kau yakin?" tanya Himchan kembali

"Dia sudah menjawab Hyung sekarang keluarlah" usir Daehyun

Himchan menatap Daehyun tajam lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Youngjae yang melihat itu ikut melangkah tapi baru akan membuka pintu tangannya kembali di tarik Daehyun

"Aku tidak main dengan ucapanku tadi. Jauhi namja itu jangan sampai aku melihatnya bersamamu lagi" ujar Daehyun

Tanpa menjawab Youngjae keluar dari ruangan Bossnya. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Daehyun, sikapnya yang sekarang sangat terbalik dengan sikapnya waktu mereka di Milan

"Dia tidak mengidap DID atau semacamnya kan?" tanyanya dalam hati, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya

.

.

.

Baru 3 hari Youngjae bekerja sebagai sekertaris Daehyun, dia selalu terkejut dengan sikap temprament namja tan itu dia tidak segan membentak orang yang lebih tua darinya

"Dia benar-benar lebih cocok jadi mafia" ujarnya pelan tapi masih di dengar Himchan yang berdiri di sampingnya, mereka baru saja selesai rapat

"Itulah kenapa banyak yang tidak betah menjadi sekertarisnya" bisik Himchan membuat Youngjae terkejut

"Maaf Busajangnim, saya tidak bermaksud tidak sopan" balas Youngjae pelan

"Tidak apa, aku paham jika kau seperti ini" ujar Himchan menghilangkan keformalan mereka "Sebenarnya sikap Daehyun tidak seperti yang kau kira, dia bisa menjadi seseorang yang hangat dan juga penyanyang jika dengan orang yang benar-benar dia sayangi" lanjutnya membuat Youngjae berpikir

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Daehyun saat dia membalikan badan dan melihat mereka masih berada dekat dengan lift

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya mengajaknya datang ke pestaku besok malam" jawab Himchan membuat Youngjae bingung

"Dia akan datang bersamaku" ujar Daehyun lalu menatap Youngjae "Sekertaris Yoo aku ingin review rapat yang tadi, usahakan buat dengan singkat dan jelas" lanjutnya dengan nada halus lalu masuk ke ruangannya, membuat Himchan mengerutkan alisnya

"Baik Daepyonim" jawab Youngjae "Busajangnim pesta apa yang anda maksud?" tanyanya setelah Daehyun masuk

"Ulang tahunku besok malam, aku akan mengadakan pesta sederhana di rumahku" jawab Himchan "Tidak perlu repot bawa apa-apa, kau hanya perlu datang" lanjutnya saat melihat Youngjae berpikir

"Baik Busajangnim, terima kasih telah mengundang saya" ujar Youngjae

"Panggil aku Hyung jika hanya berdua, mengerti?" ujar Himchan

"Oh ya apa yang kau berikan padanya hingga dia bisa bicara dengan halus seperti itu? Apa kopi yang kau buat punya ramuan khusus?" tanya Himchan

"Tidak Busajangnim, kopi yang saya buat hanya kopi biasa" ujar Youngjae

"Hng.. tidak biasanya dia akan bersikap seperti itu" ucap Himchan bingung lalu pergi

Melihat itu Youngjae kembali ke mejanya lalu mengerjakan review yang diminta Daehyun. Dia mengetiknya dengan teliti agar tidak dimarahi Bossnya itu, selesai dengan laporannya dia masuk ke ruangan Daehyun setelah mengetuk

"Daepyonim ini review yang anda minta" ucap Youngjae setelah masuk, dia melihat Daehyun baru saja selesai menelpon

Namja tan itu berjalan ke arahnya dan mengambil laporan yang dibuat Youngjae, dia membacanya dengan cermat lalu menutup laporan itu. Baru saja akan membuka mulut pintu ruangannya sudah dibuka oleh seorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung memeluk Daehyun erat membuat Youngjae terkejut

"Nahyun-ah ada apa?" tanya Daehyun khawatir

"Hikss.. oppa" bukannya menjawab yeoja yang bernama Nahyun itu malah menangis

"Youngjae keluarlah" ujar Daehyun tanpa melirik Youngjae, dia sibuk mengurusi Nahyun yang mulau menangis kencang

Youngjae menurut dia keluar lalu menutup pintu ruangan Daehyun, dia penasaran siapa yeoja bernama Nahyun itu

"Ck kenapa aku merasa seperti ini" ujarnya, dia merasa tidak suka saat melihat Daehyun dipeluk seorang yeoja

 _Ckleck_

Namja manis itu tersadar saat pintu ruangan Daehyun terbuka

"Sekertaris Yoo, aku akan pergi dengan Nahyun dan mungkin tidak akan kembali ke kantor" ujar Daehyun

"Oppa ayo pergi" ujar Nahyun lalu menarik lengan Daehyun tidak sabaran. Namja tan itu menurut dan pergi bersama Nahyun, dia memeluk pinggang yeoja itu sama seperti dia memeluknya saat di Milan

Youngjae yang melihat itu merasa cemburu dengan perlakuan Daehyun "Apa dia harus seperti itu?" tanyanya

Namja manis itu mencoba fokus mengerjakan tugasnya tapi tidak bisa pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Daehyun

"Aish, kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?"

.

.

.

Sabtu malam Youngjae sedang menonton tv sambil memakan cemilan sebelum ponselnya berbunyi, dia mengangkatnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon

"Hallo" sapanya

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya orang yang menelponnya membuatnya menyerit bingung

"Siapa?" tanya Youngjae

"Bossmu sekertaris Yoo. Apa ini termasuk hobimu juga? Mengangkat telpon tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon?" ujar Daehyun

"Y-Ye. Maaf Daepyonim aku sedang menonton tv" ujar Youngjae

"Berarti kau memang belum siap hmm" ucap Daehyun

"Siap untuk apa Daepyonim?" tanyanya bingung

"Ck apa kau lupa dengan undangan Himchan Hyung?" ucap Daehyun "10 menit aku akan sampai, pergunakan waktu itu sebaik mungkin Yoo Youngjae" lanjutnya lalu mematikan telponnya

Youngjae langsung berlari ke dalam kamar dan mempersiapkan dirinya, bel apartementnya berbunyi saat dia masih mengancingi kemejanya

"Jinyoung-ah buka pintunya" teriaknya pada sahabatnya yang berada di dapur

"Ne" ujar Jinyoung sambil melangkah membuka pintu, namja itu tercengang melihat siapa yang ada didepannya

"Apa Youngjae ada?" tanya Daehyun membuat Jinyoung tersadar

"Ya dia sedang ganti baju. Silahkan masuk Daepyonim" ujar Jinyoung sopan, dia mempersilahkan Daehyun duduk lalu pergi ke kamar memanggil Youngjae

"Jae-ah, Jung Daehyunmu sudah datang" ujar Jinyoung

"Siapa yang kau maksud eoh? Dia Bossku" jawabnya

"Kata-katamu tidak ada bedanya denganku" goda Jinyoung membuat Youngjae menatapnya kesal

"Ck sudahlah aku pergi dulu" ujar Youngjae, dia keluar dan terpana melihat Daehyun sedang duduk di sofa. Namja tan itu memakai kaos putih v-neck polos dilapisi blazer biru dan celana hitam yang robek di kedua lutut

"M-maaf lama Daepyonim" ujar Youngjae setelah tersadar

Daehyun memperhatikan Youngjae dari ujung kaki sampai atas kepala, namja tan itu memakai pakaian yang senada hampir dengannya kemeja biru gelap dan celana hitamnya. Daehyun tersenyum tipis

"Ayo pegi" ajaknya

.

Mereka sampai di rumah Himchan setelah 20 menit perjalanan, sebenarnya jarak apartement Daehyun lebih dekat dari rumah Himchan hanya 5 menit jika membawa mobil tapi dia sudah mengatakan akan datang bersama Youngjae makanya dia menjemput namja manis itu dulu

Daehyun turun setelah memakirkan mobilnya, namja tan itu memeluk pinggang Youngjae dan menarik namja manis itu lebih dekat padanya saat berjalan bersama seperti waktu di Milan. Youngjae terkejut tapi entah kenapa dia tidak menolaknya

"Akhirnya kau datang juga" sapa namja yang terlihat garang di samping Himchan

"Tidak ku kira kau membutuhkan pantauan polisi untuk pestamu Himchan Hyung?" ujar Daehyun sambil bercanda

"Ya aku datang sebagai kekasihnya bukan polisi" ujar namja itu

"Sudahlah berhenti bertengkar. Youngjae-ah kenalkan ini Bang Yongguk, dia kekasihku" ujar Himchan memperkenalnya Yongguk

"Annyeonghaseyo, saya Yoo Youngjae" ujar Youngjae memperkenalkan diri

"Santai saja Youngjae tidak perlu seformal itu, panggil saja aku Hyung" ujar Yongguk, dia baru saja akan mengusap kepala Youngjae tapi terhenti karena suara deheman Daehyun

"Jangan sembarangan menyentuh Hyung" ujar Daehyun membuat Yongguk tertawa

"Kau posesif sekali Daehyun" kata Yongguk membuat Youngjae sedikit malu

"Selamat ulang tahun Himchan Hyung" ucap Youngjae

"Gomawo Youngjae, silahkan nikmati pestaku" balas Himchan tersenyum

"Daehyun-ah sepertinya kau sudah bisa melepas rangkulanmu itu" ujar Yongguk sambil melirik tangan Daehyun, Youngjae yang sadar langsung melepas rangkulan namja tan itu dengan sopan

"Kalau begitu saya akan bergabung dengan yang lain" ujar Youngjae lalu pergi dari sana

Daehyun yang melihat Youngjae pergi terus memperhatikannya, itu membuat Himchan dan Yongguk tersenyum

"Sepertinya ada yang jatuh cinta disini" ujar Himchan

Daehyun yang sadar dirinya sedang menjadi bahan ledekan mereka langsung duduk di sofa lalu menyalakan rokoknya

"Kau belum berhenti merokok juga?" tanya Himchan

"Aku belum berniat berhenti" ujar Daehyun

"Jadi ada apa dengan namja manis itu?" tanya Yongguk

"Kau belum menceritakan apa-apa padaku kenapa kau memaksaku untuk menjadikannya sekertarismu" ujar Himchan

"Aku bertemu dengannya di Milan" ujar Daehyun membuat Himchan terkejut

"Mwoya? Jadi namja yang menghabiskan malam denganmu itu Youngjae?" tanya Himchan memperjelas

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Tidak aku hanya kasihan padanya. Kenapa dia bisa bertemu dengan namja mesum sepertimu" ujar Himchan

"Ck, bukankah seharusnya dia beruntung bisa bertemu dengan namja kaya sepertiku" ujar Daehyun, matanya menatap tajam pada Jin yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung merangkul pundak Youngjae

"Kau mengundang namja itu juga?" tanya Daehyun pada Himchan

"Aku mengundang hampir semua pegawai HRD" jawab Himchan sambil meminum winenya

"Matamu bisa keluar jika seperti itu" ucap Yongguk lalu melempar sesuatu pada Daehyun

Namja tan itu membulatkan matanya melihat apa yang dileparkan Yongguk padanya

"Aku tidak menyangka seorang polisi membawa barang seperti ini" ujarnya pada Yongguk

"Aku membawanya untuk ku pakai dengan Himchan, tapi sepertinya malam ini kau lebih membutuhkannya" jelas Yongguk sambil tersenyum miring

"Lihatlah mereka ternyata bisa sedekat itu" ujar Himchan mencoba memanas-manasi Daehyun

Daehyun kembali melihat kearah Youngjae dan Jin, posisi keduanya sangat dekat dengan Jin yang mulai memeluk pinggang namja manis itu sambil tertawa. Daehyun berdiri dan menghampiri mereka, dia langsung menarik tangan Youngjae membuat pelukan Jin terlepas

"Ayo pulang" ujarnya lalu menarik namja manis itu keluar

Youngjae mulai berontak saat genggaman tangan Daehyun semakin erat "Daepyonim lepas ini sakit" ujar Youngjae

Daehyun baru melepas tangan Youngjae saat mereka sampai di samping mobilnya "Kau lupa apa yang ku katakan waktu itu? Jauhin Kim Seokjin ini terakhir kalinya aku memperingatimu jika sampai aku melihat kalian bersama lagi maka aku akan langsung memecatnya secara tidak terhormat" ujarnya manatap tajam Youngjae

"Kenapa kau melarangku untuk berdekatan dengan teman-temanku?" tanya Youngjae

"Karena kau milikku Yoo Youngjae" jawabnya

"Aku bukan milikmu Daepyonim, aku bukan barang yang seenaknya bisa kau miliki" balas Youngjae dia lelah dengan sikap Daehyun yang seperti ini

"Berhentilah bersikap seper..Hmmmp" ucapan Youngjae terhenti saat Daehyun menciumnya

Namja tan itu mengigit bibir Youngjae hingga membuatnya terbuka, dia memasukan lidahnya dan memlilit lidah Youngjae tanpa namja manis itu sadari Daehyun mendorong masuk pil kecil yang entah kapan sudah berada di dalam mulutnya hingga tertelan oleh Youngjae

Youngjae berhenti berontak dia sadar jika dia terus beronak maka Daehyun akan semakin berbuat lebih. Benar saja Daehyun berhenti setelah Youngjae diam dia melepas ciuman mereka

"Masuk" ucap Daehyun lalu membuka pintu

Youngjae hanya diam menatapnya "Apa kau tidak ingin pulang heh?" tanyanya dingin tanpa bantahan namja manis itu masuk lalu diikuti Daehyun

Daehyun membawa mobil dengan kecepatan sedang padahal jalan sedang dalam keadaan sepi "D-Daepyonim bisa lebih cepat sedikit shh" ujar Youngjae setengah mendesah membuat namja tan itu meliriknya lalu tersenyum miring

"Cepat juga obat itu bereaksi" batin Daehyun. Dia melihat Youngjae yang gelisah di sampingnya, namja manis itu meremas kemeja bagian bawahnya erat dahinya mulai berkeringat

"Kenapa hmm?" tanya Daehyun lalu mulai mengelus leher Youngjae dan membuat namja manis itu semakin terangsang, Youngjae menutup matanya dan mengigit bibirnya

"Ada apa denganku? Kenapa tubuhku bereaksi seperti ini hanya dengan sentuhannya?" batin Youngjae sambil menahan desahannya

Daehyun membelokan mobilnya ke gedung apartement mewah, dia memakirkan mobilnya di lantai bawah tempat parkir yang hanya berisi beberapa mobil mewah

...

 _Warning NC_

...

"Turunlah" ujarnya

"D-dimana ini?" tanya Youngjae saat mereka turun

"Apartementku" jawab Daehyun, dia merangkul pundak Youngjae memasuki lift. Saat mereka masuk tangan Daehyun mulai turun mengusap punggung hingga ke pinggang, dia mengusapnya lembut lalu meremasnya

"Eunghhh" desah yang sedari tadi di tahan Youngjae akhirnya keluar "D-Daepyonim" panggilnya

"Hmm.. apa sayang" jawabnya lalu mengeciumi belakang telinga Youngjae, membuat namja manis itu mengerang dia meremas ujung blazer Daehyun

"Ahhh" Youngjae yang sudah terpengaruh obat mulai memiringkan wajahnya kearah Daehyun dan langsung mencium bibir namja tan itu, otak dan tubuhnya sudah tidak sejalan dia ingin berhenti tapi tubuhnya menolak dia menginginkan sentuhan Daehyun

Namja manis itu semakin menggila saat ciuman panasnya disambut lembut Daehyun membuatnya semakin tidak sabaran, Youngjae mendorong tubuh Daehyun ke dinding lift lalu menciumnya penuh gairah, tangannya bermain di dada bidang namja tan itu. Daehyun mencoba menghentikan Youngjae yang semakin liar

"Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan membuatmu menjerit sampai suaramu habis malam ini" ujar Daehyun lalu menjilati belakang telinga Youngjae, dia menariknya keluar lift dan memasuki apartement mewahnya

Namja tan itu menarik tengkuknya kembali mencium dan menyesapnya setelah masuk ke apartementnya. Daehyun mendorong Youngjae hingga terbaring di sofa ruang tamu, namja manis itu membuka mulutnya mempersilahkan lidah Daehyun masuk dan menjilati lidahnya lalu menghisapnya hingga kering membuat namja manis itu mengerang

Tangan Daehyun membuka kancing celana Youngjae dan langsung meremas dan memajakan juniornya pelan "Ahh Daehpyonimhh lebihhh cephatthh oohh" desah Youngjae saat namja tan itu melepas ciumannya dan beralih ke leher jenjang miliknya

"Panggil namaku jika sedang bercinta sayang" ujar Daehyun lalu mempercepat gerakan tangannya

"Ahhh ohh Daehh hyunnh akh"

"Aku menyukai wangi tubuhmu Youngie hmmm" ucap Daehyun sambil meninggalkan tanda di sekitar leher dan bahu

"Ahhn shh enghh"

"Lebihh eung cephat aakhhu akanh sampaiihhh"

Mendengar itu Daehyun menarik keluar tangannya membuat Youngjae kecewa, Daehyun mengenggam kerah kemeja Youngjae dan membukanya dalam saku tarikan membuat kancing kemejanya lepas dari tempat. Jari telunjuknya menelusuri dada turun hingga pusar, dia memainkan jarinya pada pusar Youngjae lalu mengelus secara melingkar dan menekannya dengan satu jari sementara tangan lainnya mencubit kecil nipplenya yang sudah menegang

"Ahh Daehhh akuhh tidak tahanhh"

Daehyun berhenti lalu membuka blazernya dan membuangnya, dia berlutut di depan sofa "Angkat pantatmu" ujarnya Youngjae menurut Daehyun langsung melepaskan celana beserta dalam Youngjae

Daehyun mengelus paha dalam namja manis itu membuatnya mengerang kemudian mengangkat kaki Youngjae ke sofa dan melebarkannya, dia memanjakan junior Youngjae sebentar kepala namja tan itu mulai turun lalu menjilati ujung junior Youngjae kemudian memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya

"Ahhhh Daehyunhhh" desah Youngjae lalu merapatkan pahanya tapi di tahan Daehyun, namja tan itu juga memasukan dua jarinya ke dalam hole Youngjae yang masih kering

"AKHH sakit" erangnya sambil meremas rambut Daehyun acak, namja tan itu tidak memperdulikannya dan tetap mengeluar masukan jari-jarinya semakin cepat

"Ohh ahhh shh lebihhh dalamh aaahhh" desahnya mulai keenakkan lalu mendorong kepala Daehyun

Daehyun menggulum juniornya dia menusukan jari-jarinya lebih dalam lalu membuat gerakan menggunting membuat Youngjae mendesah keras

"Ahh ahh dihh sanahh Daehh oohh" Daehyun menemukan spot Youngjae dengan cepat menusuk tempat yang sama berulang-ulang membuat Youngjae semakin lupa diri tidak lupa dengan mengisap kuat junior yang sudah mengeluarkan precumnya

"Aahh akuhh inginn keluarhhh ohhhh" Daehyun menarik keluar jarinya lalu berhenti mengulum junior Youngjae

"Daehyunieeh" panggil Youngjae dengan wajah memerah. Namja tan itu hanya tersenyum miring melihat penampilan Youngjae yang sudah berantakan, tubuhnya yang mengkilat karena keringat serta rambut yang acak-acakan setengah basah membuat nafsunya semakin naik

Daehyun berdiri lalu membuka celana beserta dalamannya lalu mengeluarkan juniornya dan menusuknya dibibir Youngjae "Manjakan dia" ujarnya langsung dituruti namja manis itu

Youngjae memasukan junior besar Daehyun lalu mengisapnya, menjilat dan mengulumnya tangannya juga mengurut bagian yang tidak masuk ke dalam mulutnya membuat junior besar namja tan itu lebih tegang lagi

"Shhhh lebih cepat" pinta Daehyun memaju mundurkan pinggangnya, dia lalu meremas rambut Youngjae dan membantunya mempercepat gerakannya

"Shh ahh mulutmu nikmat Jaehh" Daehyun mendesah lalu mendorong kepala Youngjae hingga juniornya hingga masuk lebih dalam dan membuat Youngjae tersedak, namja manis memukul perut Daehyun karena merasa kehabisan nafas mengerti dia mengeluarkan juniornya dari mulut Youngjae

"Hahh ahh" desah Youngjae terengah-engah saat junior Daehyun keluar, namja tan itu melihat wajah memrah dan mata yang sedikit berair karena ulahnya tadi

Daehyun kembali duduk di sofa lalu menganggat Youngjae ke pangkuannya dengan posisi membelakangi dirinya dan langsung memasukkan juniornya dengan sekali hentak

"Akhh Daehyunhh shh pelanhh ahh" Youngjae tersentak saat milik Daehyun masuk

"Terus mendesah sayang akhh" desah namja tan itu sambil membantu Youngjae naik turun diatasnya, dia menaikan kedua kaki namja manis itu ke sofa membuatnya terbuka lebar

"Aah hahh euungghh"

"Daehyunhhh euungg aaahh disanahh ohh" desah Youngjae saat namja tan itu menabrak spot, mendengar itu Daehyun terus menumbuk kuat dan dalam spot Youngjae

"Lebihh cepathh ooh aahhh" ujar Youngjae meminta lebih

Tangan kanan Daehyun pindah ke junior tegang Youngjae mengurut lalu mengocoknya dengan cepat sedangkan tangan kirinya menarik bahu namja manis itu agar menempel pada dadanya. Bibir Daehyun bermain di belakang telinga dan mengigit kecil telinga Youngjae sedangkan tangan kirinya tadi berada di bahu pindah ke nipple, dia terus merangsang namja manis itu

"Ahh shh Daehh ahh hahh"

"Ssebentar eungg lagihh AKKHHH" jeritnya, dia akan sampai tapi Daehyun malah menutup lubang juniornya dengan jari jempolnya tanpa berhenti mengocok juniornya

"Daehh lepashh aahhh biarkanhh akuhh keluarhh shhh" Youngjae meremas lengan kanan Daehyun, namja tan itu tidak memperdulikannya dia menaikkan pinggangnya dan menghentak kasar hole Youngjae

"Kau tidak boleh keluar sebelum aku keluar"

"Akhh haahhh Daehyunhh akhhh"

"Shh sebentar lagihh ohh AKHHH" desah namja tan itu saat dirinya keluar

"AAKHHH" jerit Youngjae saat dirinya orgasme kering

Daehyun mengeluarkan juniornya membuat cairannya ikut keluar, dia lalu membaringkan namja manis itu di sofa, dia melihat Youngjae membuka matanya dan menatap dirinya sambil mengigit bibir

"Daehyun hh" panggil Youngjae lalu menarik kaos basah yang belum sempat dilepas namja tan itu

Daehyun tau jika Youngjae masih menginginkannya, namja manis itu masih dibawah pengaruh obat perangsang yang di berikannya apalagi dia baru saja orgasme kering

"Kau tidak berpikir aku akan membuatmu keluar segampang itu kan? Kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkan aku untuk menjauhi namja itu Youngjae" ujar Daehyun

"Aaku minta maaf Daehyun sekarang masuki aku dan biarkan aku kaluar kali ini" pinta Youngjae

"Memohonlah jika kau ingin, secara liar Youngjae"

"Aku mohon masuki aku Daehyun buat aku berteriak sampai suaraku habis dan keluar berkali-kali" ujar Youngjae frustasi membuat Daehyun tersenyum puas

"Berbalik" ujarnya namja manis itu berbalik dengan posisi menunggik

 _Plak_

"Ahhh Daehh" desahnya saat Daehyun menapar pantatnya bukanya merasa sakit dirinya malah merasa semakin panas

"Lagi?" tawarnya, hanya dijawab dengan anggukan Youngjae

 _Plak..plak.._

"Aahh aahhh eunghh"

Daehyun kembali menapar pantatnya lalu meremasnya sampai memerah, dia melebarkan kedua sisi pantat namja manis itu tanpa berkata apa-apa Daehyun langsung memasukkan juniornya masuk ke dalam hole Youngjae

"Akkhhh haahhh Daehyunn aaahhh" desah Youngjae dia mencoba meremas sofa saat Daehyun menggerakannya dengan tempo yang cepat

"Eungg ahhh haahhh lebihh dalamhh eunghh"

"Oohh ohh aaahh disanaahhh ahhh" desahnya. Daehyun kembali menusuk tempat yang dimaksud Youngjae berulang-ulang

Tangan Daehyun tidak tinggal diam dia mengocok junior Youngjae secepat dia menusuk hole namja manis itu, tangan Daehyun yang lain mengangkat dagu Youngjae untuk mendongkak

"Ohhh kau menjepitku asshhh" Daehyun mendesah kepalanya mendongkak ketika Youngjae mengetatkan holenya

"Haahhh aaakhhh Daeehh ohh"

Daehyun mencium, menjilat dan menggigit punggung telanjang Youngjae membuatnya semakin menggila

"Daehyunhh kumohhonnh lebihh cepathh aahh haahhh" desah Youngjae lalu mengigit jari jempol Daehyun yang berada di depan bibirnya, dia mengisapnya kuat saat jari tangan Daehyun semakin cepat mengocok miliknya selaras dengan tusukan namja itu pada holenya

"Akkuh inginn keluarhh Daehyunn"

"AAKHHH" cairannya keluar banyak mengotori sofa dan tangan Daehyun

"Hahh hahh" Youngjae terengah-engah saat keluar

"Daehyun-ah mmh" panggil Youngjae holenya masih berkedut, Daehyun mengerti jika namja manis itu belum puas dia mencabut juniornya dari hole Youngjae dan membalikan tubuhnya

"Penganggan kita akan pindah ke kamarku" ucapnya lalu menggendong Youngjae seperti koala

Mereka berjalan sambil berciuman, dia menurunkan Youngjae di ranjangnya lalu melepas ciumannya dan membuka kaosnya. Daehyun menaikan kedua kaki namja manis itu ke pundaknya dan kembali memasukkan juniornya

"Hhh ahhh ahhh shhh"

"Anghh ohh Daeh hahhh aaaahhhh"

"Kenapah kau shh semakin sempit oohh" tanya Daehyun saat mendesah

"Ohh Daehyunniehh haahh ahhh" desah Youngjae saat Daehyun menghetaknya kuat

Daehyun menurunkan kaki Youngjae dan membukanya lebar

"Akhh sial kau menjepitku terlalu kuat Youngjaehhh" ujar Daehyun, dia hampir ambruk karena namja manis itu menjepitnya begitu erat

"Ahhh aahhh Daehh shh terushh aahh disanaahhh"

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan siku menopang di samping kepala Youngjae "Kau milikku Yoo Youngjae. Ingat itu" ujarnya penuh penekanan dan semakin mempercepat gerakannya

"Hahh ahh yah akuh milikmuh ahh Daehyunhh eeunghh" balas Youngjae suaranya mulai serak tangannya meremas sprei kuat saat Daehyun menaikkan tempo tusukannya, namja tan itu kembali mencium Youngjae penuh gairah saat merasa dia akan sampai

"Emmhh eungg hhh" desah tertahan Youngjae dia lalu meremas lengan berotot Daehyun dirinya juga akan sampai

"DAEHYUN/YOUNGJAE" mereka menjerit nama masing-masing saat klimaks, Youngjae bergetar ketika merasa cairan Daehyun tumpah banya didalamnya. Mereka saling diam hanya suara helaan nafas yang terengah-engah terdengar

"Tidurlah" ujar Daehyun setelah lama saling diam, Youngjae tidak menjawab dia langsung tertidur saat tangan Daehyun mengusap kepalanya

.

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

**BOSS**

...

Main Cast:

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

...

Other Cast:

Kim Himchan

Bang Yongguk

Moon Jongup

Nahyun (Sonamoo)

Jinyoung (Got7)

...

Rated M

...

#Banyak typo

...

-Happy Reading-

...

Youngjae terbangun dari tidurnya pandangan matanya menulusuri kamar luas bernuansa warna abu-abu, dia sedikit meringis pelan merasa perih pada holenya saat mencoba bangun ingatannya kembali mengingat kejadian semalam

"Aku melakukan lagi dengannya?" gumamnya

 _Ckleck_

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Youngjae terkejut dia langsung menarik selimutnya saat melihat Daehyun masuk. Namja tan itu memakai baju olahraga tanpa lengan yang sudah basah oleh keringat rambutnya juga berantakan membuat Youngjae tertegun melihatnya

"Sudah bangun" ujarnya tersenyum melihat Youngjae. Namja manis itu tersadar lalu menunduk sambil mengigit bibirnya saat mendengar suara Daehyun, melihat tingkah Youngjae seperti itu dia duduk berjalan mendekat dan duduk di tepi ranjang

"Tatap aku sayang" ujar Daehyun sambil menarik dagu Youngjae membuatnya melihat Daehyun "Jangan mengigit bibirmu Youngjae, kau bisa melukainya" lanjutnya lalu mengusap bibir bawahnya

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu semalam? Kenapa kau bersikap seolah aku milikmu?" tanya Youngjae langsung

"Karena aku mencintaimu Youngjae. Sejak pertemuan kita di Milan aku sudah menyukaimu, aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatmu" jelas Daehyun

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku tapi kemarin kau pergi bersama seorang yeoja dan kau memperlakukannya seolah kalian sepasang kekasih" ujar Youngjae mengeluarkan isi hatinya yang sejak kemarin di rasanya

"Apa kau sedang cemburu hmm?" goda Daehyun

Wajah Youngjae memerah "T-tidak seperti itu. Aku hanya penasaran" ujarnya

"Nahyun adik kandungku Youngjae" jawaban Daehyun membuatnya terkejut dan seketika malu "Kemarin dia menangis karena bertengkar dengan kekasihnya, dia memang manja padaku sejak ibu kami meninggal" jelasnya

"Maaf aku tidak tau jika ibumu sudah tiada dan maaf karena aku sudah salah paham padamu" sesal Youngjae

"Tidak apa. Jadi Youngjae?"

"Apa?"

"Kau baru saja mendengar kalau aku mencintaimu. Apa jawabanmu?"

Youngjae diam dia bingung harus menjawab apa "Maaf Daehyun aku rasa ini terlalu cepat dan aku belum yakin dengan perasaanku sendiri" jawabnya

"Tidak apa Youngjae kita bisa memulainya perlahan tapi aku membutuhkanmu disisiku" pinta Daehyun

"Jujur saja aku belum pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya, kau orang pertama yang membuatku terjatuh seperti ini" ujar Daehyun membuat Youngjae merona

"Akan ku coba Daehyun tapi aku tidak ingin pegawai kantor tau kalau kita punya hubungan lebih dari Boss dan sekertaris. Aku tidak ingin menjadi bahan pembicaraan"

"Kita bisa merahasiakannya dulu, tapi aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku kemarin untuk menjauhi namja itu atau siapapun yang mencoba mendekatimu. Mengerti" tegas Daehyun

"Kenapa kau posesif sekali" ujar Youngjae mengerutkan bibirnya

"Beginilah sikapku aku harap kau bisa memahaminya. Jika kau tidak suka maka tetaplah disisiku dan rubah aku jadi lebih baik Jae" ucap Daehyun mengelus pipinya

"Mulailah dari menjaga ucapanmu pada pegawaimu yang lebih tua Daepyonim dan bisakah kau berhenti merokok?" pinta Youngjae

Daehyun tersenyum "Akan ku coba sayang" jawabnya "Ayo mandi, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu" lanjutnya lalu megangkat Youngjae yang masih melingkar dengan selimut ke kamar mandi

Youngjae terkejut dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Daehyun, namja tan itu mendudukan dirinya di westafel lalu menyalakan keran air

"Sudah siap, ayo mandi" ucap Daehyun

"A-aku bisa mandi sendiri Daehyun" ujarnya gugup

Daehyun tersenyum miring dia menundukan dan menopang kedua tangannya di westafel mengurung Youngjae "Kenapa? Kau malu? Aku bahkan sudah dua kali melihat tubuh polosmu" godanya

"J-jangan menggodaku" ucapnya lalu mendorong Daehyun dia turun perlahan dari westafel "Bisakah kau keluar biarkan aku mandi sendiri" lanjutnya

"Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan bajumu" Daehyun mengalah lalu keluar dari kamar mandi, dia akan menggunakan kamar mandi diluar

Selesai mandi Youngjae keluar kamar dia memandangi apartement besar Daehyun sambil berjalan ke arah dapur, namja manis itu melihat seorang yeoja paruh baya yang sedang memasak

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjumah" sapa Youngjae

"Annyeonghaseyo Tuan" balas ahjumah itu

"Saya Yoo Youngjae, panggil saja Youngjae ahjumah" ujar Youngjae sopan

"Ne Youngjae-ssi, saya Lee Siyoon maid Daehyun" balasnya

"Aku bantu ya ahjumah"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot Youngjae-ssi"

"Tidak apa ahjumah. Apa ahjumah tinggal disini?" tanya Youngjae khawatir jika semalan kelakuan mereka di dengar apalagi di lihat oleh ahjumah

"Tidak Youngjae-ssi. Saya hanya akan berada disini sampai sore hari" jawab Lee ahjumah membuat Youngjae membuang nafas lega

"Apa ahjumah sudah lama bekerja disini?" tanya Youngjae

"Ya, aku dulu berkeja pada almarhum Nyonya Jung dan sebelum meninggal beliau menitipkan Daehyun padaku" jelas Lee ahjumah

"Sepertinya ahjumah sangat dekat dengan Daehyun, anda hanya memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embil ssi"

"Daehyun sendiri yang memintaku Youngjae-ssi" jelasnya lalu tersenyum

"Apa Daehyun sangat dekat dengan ibunya?" tanya Youngjae mencoba mengorek sedikit informasi tentang Bossnya

"Daehyun anak kesayangan Nyonya Jung, bahkan nona Nahyun sendiri sempat iri karena ibunya sangat menyayangi Daehyun meski Nyonya Jung tidak pernah pilih kasih" jawab Lee ahjumah

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ayahnya? Kenapa Daehyun tidak tinggal bersama ayahnya?"

"Tuan Jung tinggal di mansion bersama Nahyun. Daehyun dan ayahnya kurang akur setelah kematian Nyonya Jung"

"Memangnya ibunya meninggal karena sakit apa?"

"Nyonya Jung meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil bukan karena sakit Youngjae-ssi" jawabnya

"Kalian sedang membicarakanku?" tanya Daehyun membuat Youngjae dan Lee ahjumah kaget

"Kau membuatku terkejut Daehyun" tegur Lee ahjumah

"Hahaha maaf ahjumah aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu kalian saja yang sangat asik bercerita. Jadi benar ya kalian memang sedang membicarakanku?" ujarnya sambil tertawa

"Tidak siapa bilang, aku hanya bertanya tentang ahjumah" ujar Youngjae berbohong dia tidak ingin menanggung malu karena ketahuan bertanya tentang namja tan itu

Lee ahjumah hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Youngjae "Duduklah Youngjae-ssi makannya sudah siap"

Youngjae menurut lalu duduk di samping Daehyun setelah namja itu menarik kursi untuknya, setelah mengatur makanannya Lee ahjumah beranjak pergi

"Ahjumah mau kemana? Tidak ikut makan bersama?" tanya Youngjae

"Aku sudah makan sebelum datang Youngjae-ssi"

"Panggil saja namaku seperti ahjumah memanggil Daehyun" ujar Youngjae tersenyum ahjumah hanya mengangguk tersenyum lalu pergi

"Makanlah kau pasti kelaparan karena semalam bekerja keras" goda Daehyun membuat Youngjae malu

"J-jangan mulai menggodaku lagi" ujarnya dengan wajah memerah membuat Daehyun tertawa

"Kau manis jika sedang merona seperti ini" godanya lagi

"Hentikan. Biarkan aku makan dengan tenang" Youngjae membuang mukanya tidak ingin menatap Bossnya itu

Daehyun berhenti menggoda Youngjae dan memakan sarapan mereka "Aku menyukai sikapmu pada ahjumah, kau ramah padanya" ujar Youngjae

"Karena umma yang memintaku seperti itu lagipula ahjumah sudah mengurusiku sejak aku berumur 3 tahun" jelas Daehyun

 _Drrt..drrt_

Baru memakan setengah sarapanya ponsel Daehyun bergetar, namja tan itu mengerutkan keningnya setelah membaca pesan dari Yongguk

"Aku pergi dulu" ujarnya pada Youngjae

"Kau mau kemana? Makanannya belum habis" tanya Youngjae heran

"Aku ada urusan sebentar. Tunggu disini nanti malam aku akan mengantarmu pulang" youngjae mangangguk. Daehyun mengambil jaketnya dan pergi ke kantor polisi

Saat dirinya sampai Yongguk langsung menghampirinya "Apa lagi yang dia lakukan?" tanya Daehyun

"Nahyun melihat kekasihnya sedang berselingkuh dengan orang lain, dia menapar mereka lalu terjadi keributan" jelas Yongguk padanya "Tanda tangani ini aku akan mengeluarkannya" lanjutnya dia menyerahkan surat jaminan pada Daehyun dan pergi untuk mengeluarkan Nahyun

Daehyun menandatangani surat itu lalu menunggu Nahyun, dia melihat adiknya yang keluar dan berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah takut

"O-oppa maafkan aku" ujar Nahyun menundukan kepalanya. Tanpa menjawab Daehyun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Nahyun, adiknya itu mengikutinya dari belakang

"Masuk" ujarnya dingin membuat adiknya itu semakin takut

"Aku minta maaf oppa"

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang putuskan namja brengsek itu, kau lihatkan sudah berapa kali terjerat masalah karenanya. Ini terakhir kalinya aku akan datang ke kantor polisi jika kau membuat masalah lagi maka aku akan mengirimmu kembali ke London" tegasnya

"Aku mengerti oppa tapi jangan mengirimku ke London lagi, aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu dan juga appa" ujar Nahyun dengan mata mulai berkaca-kaca

Daehyun membuang nafasnya kasar lalu menyalakan mobilnya dan pergi dari kantor polisi itu dia membawa Nahyun pulang ke mansion, dia yakin jika appanya pasti khawatir karena semalam adiknya tidak pulang

"Oppa jangan bilang pada appa tentang ini"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak ingin appa kena serangan jantung lagi" ujar Daehyun lalu turun dari mobil

"Gomawo oppa" ujar Nahyun

Para maid yang bertugas langsung menyambut mereka saat masuk "Tuan muda anda datang, Tuan besar pasti senang melihat anda datang" ujar salah satu maid yang sudah berumur, Daehyun hanya mengangguk

"Daehyun-ah kau datang" sambut Tuan Jung senang saat mereka sampai di ruang tengah

"Aku hanya mengantar Nahyun pulang"

"Semalam kau kemana Nahyun-ah? Kau merepotkan oppamu lagi?" tanya Tuan Jung

"Dia menginap di apartementku semalam dia mengerjakan tugas sampai larut dan tertidur karena kelelahan" jawab Daehyun saat melihat adiknya bingung untuk menjawab

"Seharusnya kau memberitahu appa Nahyun-ah. Kau membuat appa khawatir semalam"

"Maaf appa aku lupa sekarang aku sudah disini kan. Apa appa sudah makan?" Nahyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Belum. Appa menunggumu" jawab Tuan Jung

"Ya sudah ayo kita makan sekarang" ajak Nahyun

"Ayo Daehyun"

"Aku sudah makan. Appa makan saja dengan Nahyun aku akan ke kamar dulu" tolak Daehyun lalu meninggalkan adik dan appanya

Dia memasuki kamarnya dan memandangi isi kamarnya yang tidak pernah berubah dari dulu, dia berjalan mengitari kamarnya lalu berhenti meja belajar dan mengambil fotonya bersama sang ibu

"Aku merindukanmu umma" ujarnya sedih lalu mengelus foto itu

Daehyun berjalan ke arah lemari pakaiannya dia mengeluarkan box yang terisi oleh beberapa kenangannya bersama ibunya dan beberapa surat dan buku harian yang ditinggalkan ibunya. Daehyun mengambil buku dan surat itu lalu menaruhnya di saku jaket, dia kembali menyimpan boxnya lagi dalam lemari lalu keluar dari kamar

"Kau mau kemana Daehyun?" tanya Tuan Jung saat melihat Daehyun berjalan menuju pintu keluar

Daehyun berhenti dan berbalik menatap ayahnya "Aku akan kembali ke apartement" jawabnya

"Sudah lama kau tidak pernah pulang setidaknya menginaplah untuk malam ini saja" pinta Tuan Jung

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah bisa tidur dengan tenang dirumah ini" ujarnya tanpa menatap ayahnya lalu melangkah keluar rumah

Tuan Jung memandangi punggung Daehyun dengan penub penyesalan, dia tau ksesalahannya dimasa lalu sangat fatal hingga membuat putranya itu sulit untuk kembali mempercayainya

.

.

Daehyun kembali ke apartement dan langsung pergi ke ruang kerjanya untuk menyimpan surat dan buku harian ummanya lalu keluar untuk mencari Youngjae, namja manis itu sedang berbicara dengan Lee ahjumah di balkon

"Kau sudah kembali?" sapa Youngjae saat melihat Daehyun mendekat

"Ya"

"Aku kedalam dulu" Lee ahjumah beranjak pergi meninggalkan Daehyun dan Youngjae berdua

Daehyun duduk di samping Youngjae, dia menaruh kepalanya di pundak namja manis itu dan menutup mata

"Ada masalah apa?" tanya Youngjae saat melihat gurat lelah Daehyun

"Tidak ada" jawabnya masih menutup mata

"Daepyonim"

"Panggil namaku Youngjae. Aku kekasihmu sekarang" ujar Daehyun

"Baiklah Daehyun. Apa kau tidak ingin bercerita?" tanya Youngjae tapi Daehyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti dirimu jika kau tidak ingin jujur padaku?" ujar Youngjae membuat Daehyun membuka mata dan menoleh padanya

"Apa kau percaya padaku Daehyun?"

"Ya aku mempercayaimu tapi aku butuh waktu untuk menceritakan semuanya"

"Kau bisa memulainya secara perlahan, bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakannya tadi kalau kita bisa memulainya perlahan" ujar Youngjae membuat Daehyun tersenyum. Dia menangkup kedua pipi Youngjae lalu mengelusnya dan mengecup bibirnya

"Gomawo Youngjae-ah"

"Kau bisa menceritakan apa yang terjadi hingga membuatmu seperti ini" tawar Youngjae

"Nahyun membuat masalah lagi karena kekasihnya, ini ke empat kalinya aku membebaskannya dari kantor polisi jika tidak ada Yongguk Hyung aku tidak tau harus bagaimana" ujar Daehyun mencoba terbuka pada Youngjae

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba memisahkan mereka?"

"Sudahku coba tapi sih brengsek itu lalu bisa merayu adikku" geram Daehyun "Aku sudah berjanji pada umma untuk selalu menjaga dan membahagiakan Nahyun, aku tidak ingin dia meneteskan air matanya untuk orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab" lirihnya

"Kau sudah melakukannya Daehyun, teruslah berusaha untuk ada untuknya" ujar Youngjae lalu mengusap pipi kekasihnya

Daehyun menutup matanya merasa bebannya sedikit terangkat, dia berharap adanya Youngjae disisinya bisa merubahnya. Sikap lembut dan ceria namja manis ini yang membuatnya merasa nyaman sejak pertaman bertemu, sifat Youngjae ini mengingatkannya pada sang ibu yang telah meninggal

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian

Sejak percakapan mereka di balkon apartement waktu itu, Daehyun dan Youngjae menjadi semakin dekat meski hubungan mereka dirahasiakan oleh keduanya

Awalnya Jinyoung sempat heran dan tidak percaya pada Youngjae karena dia bisa dengan cepat memberikan Daehyun kesempatan dan langsung menjadi kekasihnya, setahunya Youngjae sangat tertutup pada orang yang mengejar-ngejar dirinya dulu tapi sekarang dia bisa dengan namja manis itu malah bisa percaya dan menjalin kasih dengan namja tan itu

"Kau yakin Jae? Tapi kenapa kau bisa secepat itu percaya padanya?" tanya Jinyoung

"Ya aku yakin. Entahlah hatiku yang ingin memberikan kesempatan itu, seperti yang kau bilang aku haru membuka hatiku" jawab Youngjae

Jinyoung berpikir sehebat dan setampan apa Ceo itu sehingga membuat sahabatnya ini bisa dengan cepat membuka hatinya yang sangat tertutup

"Dan kau memilih namja yang pernah mengambil pengalaman pertamamu di ranjang. Apa ini semacam love after sex?" goda Jinyoung dengan alis naik turun

"Diamlah" Youngjae hanya bisa mencibir sahabatnya itu

.

Youngjae, Daehyun dan Himchan sedang berkumpul di ruangan Daehyun, mereka sedang membahas tepatnya namja tan itu sedang membujuk Himchan

"Tidak bisa Daehyun. ini kontrak besar kau harus menanganinya langsung" tolak Himchan saat Daehyun memintanya untuk menggantikannya rapat dengan klien dari Amerika

"Aku tidak bisa menunda pertemuannya apa lagi membalkannya, mereka hanya punya waktu hari ini Hyung. Untuk hari ini saja bantu aku" pinta Daehyun

"Aku sudah sering membantumu Jung Daehyun tapi pertemuan ini membutuhkanmu. Memangnya kau mau kemana? Tidak bisakah kau menundanya dulu? "

Daehyun mengusap wajahnya kasar "Tidak bisa Hyung. Hari ini adalah hari peringatan kematian umma dan aku harus pergi bersama appa dan Nahyun" ujarnya membuat Himchan terdiam

Youngjae yang juga berada disana sedari tadi akhirnya angkat bicara "Busajangnim. Gantikan saja Daepyonim untuk hari ini saya sudah membaca dokumentnya, saya akan membantu anda nanti" ujarnya membuat mereka berdua menengok kearahnya

Daehyun tersenyum padanya, Youngjae yang melihat itu membalas senyuman kekasihnya sementara Himchan yang melihat mereka berdecak kesal

"Baiklah aku akan menggantikanmu karena alasanmu kali ini tidak bisa ditolak. Dan Youngjae tolong buat presentasi yang bagus untuk pertemuan nanti" ujar Himchan

"Baik Busajangnim" jawab Youngjae

"Gomawo Youngjae" ucap Daehyun tersenyum

"Akhemm.. Sepertinya ada yang belum kuketahui tentang kalian berdua? Apa terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian?" tanya Himchan lalu menaikan alisnya. Seminggu ini Daehyun jarang sekali marah-marah dan namja tan itu juga lebih sering makan siang di kantor tidak seperti biasanya

"Tidak ada. Jangan mencampuri urusanku Hyung lebih baik kau fokus saja untuk pertemuan nanti siang" ujar Daehyun membuat Himchan kesal

"Dasar kau ini. Youngjae ku harap kau bisa tahan dengan sikap Bossmu ini" ujar Himchan lalu keluar dari ruangan Daehyun

"Saya keluar dulu Daepyonim" pamit Youngjae tapi sebelum dia melangkah keluar Daehyun menarik tangannya lalu memeluk pinggang namja manis itu

"Mau kemana? Aku belum menyuruhmu keluar sayang" Daehyun memeluk dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher kekasihnya

"D-Daepyonim lepasakan saya"

"Kita hanya berdua sayang jangan memanggilku seperti itu" ujar Daehyun lalu mengecup leher Youngjae

"Da-Daehyun jangan seperti ini, bagaimana jika ada yang masuk" kata Youngjae mencoba menghentikan Daehyun

"Tidak akan ada yang masuk sayang tenanglah" ucapnya tanpa menghentikan aksinya, tangannya mulai membuka kancing kemeja kekasihnya

"Ahhh Daehyunhh" desah Youngjae saat manja tan itu menjilat dan menghisap lehernya

"Berhentihh shh ahhmmmp" ucapannya terhenti saat Daehyun beralih mencium bibirnya

Daehyun memiringkan kepalanya dan menyesap bibir bawah Youngjae yang sudah menjadi candunya, tangannya yang lain menarik tengkuk kekasihnya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Youngjae yang terbuai ikut membalas lalu mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Daehyun

"Hmm eungh" desah tertahan Youngjae karena tangan nakal Daehyun mulai meremas pantatnya. Daehyun semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka saat merasa tangan kekasihnya menarik lembut rambut belakangnya

 _Ckleck_

"Daehyun-ah.. omo" kaget Himchan saat masuk tanpa mengetuk membuat mereka terkejut. Youngjae yang kaget refleks mendorong tubuh Daehyun menjauh, namja manis itu langsung mengusap bibirnya yang basah dan kembali mengancing kemejanya

"Sialan kau Hyung. Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk eoh" kesal Daehyun

"Kekeke. Manaku tau jika kalian sedang melakukan itu. Lagi pula ini kantor tidak sepantasnya kau berbuat mesum disini untung saja aku yang masuk bagaimana jika orang lain apa kalian tidak malu" goda Himchan sambil tertawa membuat Youngjae malu

"Ck jangan menceramahiku. Katakan saja apa maumu?"

"Santai saja, aku hanya ingin mengatakan jangan lupa membuat kontraknya" ujar Himchan lalu pergi.

"Ya Kim Himchan" teriak Daehyun kesal

"Hahaha kena kalian" ujarnya tertawa puas bisa mengerjai Daehyun dan Youngjae

Karean sifat keingintahuannya Himchan memang sengaja kembali masuk untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dengan mereka, sikap Daehyun saat bersama Youngjae sangat berbeda sejak namja manis itu menjadi sekertarisnya. Youngjae juga tidak pernah mengeluh tentang kelakuan Bossnya itu

.

.

.

Di pemakaman

Tuan Jung, Daehyun dan Nahyun berada di pemakaman Nyonya Jung, mereka menutup mata dan memanjatkan doa untuk almarhum Nyonya Jung

"Annyeong bagaimana kabar umma? Aku yakin Tuhan pasti menjaga umma dengan baik kan. Umma aku sudah masuk universitas favorit sesuai keinginanmu, aku akan belajar dengan rajin dan lulus dengan nilai terbaik. Aku janji" kata Nahyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Setelah itu dia mundur memberikan ayahnya kesempatan bicara

"Annyeong sayang. Bagaimana kabarmu di atas sana? Apa kau sudah bahagia?" ujar Tuan Jung sambil mengelus foto istrinya dari luar kaca "Kumohon maafkan segala kesalahanku dulu" lanjutnya sambil menangis

Nahyun melihat ayahnya menangis langsung memeluk dan dia mencoba menenangkannya, sementara Daehyun hanya memandang ayahnya yang menangis dengan pandangan datar, hatinya kembali sakit saat ayahnya menginga tentang kesalahannya dulu

Namja tan itu mendongkak lalu membuang nafasnya kasar "Nahyun bawa appa keluar dan tunggu aku di mobil" ujar Daehyun

Nahyun menurut dan membawa appanya keluar

"Annyeong umma aku merindukanmu. Maaf karena sampai saat ini aku belum sepenuhnya bisa memaafkan appa, bayangan malam itu masih teringat dengan jelas dalam ingatanku" tangisnya

"Maaf aku seharusnya tidak menangis di depan umma. Aku hampir lupa mengatakan jika aku sudah bertemu dengan orang yang kucintai, sikapnnya membuatku teringat umma. Aku akan mengenalinya pada umma nanti jika dia sudah sepenuhnya mencintaiku" ujar Daehyun sambil mengelus foto ibunya "Aku pergi dulu umma, Nahyun dan appa sudah menungguku" lanjutnya lalu berbalik pergi

"Ayo pulang" ajaknya pada Nahyun yang berdiri di samping mobil

"Oppa baik-baik saja?" tanya Nahyun melihat mata Daehyun yang sedikit memerah

"Oppa tidak apa Nahyun, jangan khawatir" jawab Daehyun tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut adiknya

"Ish jangan mengacakkan rambutku oppa" kesalnya sambil mencoba merapikan rambutnya tapi Daehyun tidak berhenti mengacaknya dan menertawakan kekesalan adiknya

"Oppa hentikan" ujar Nahyun mengerutkan bibirnya

"Baik-baik oppa berhenti, jangan menunjukan wajah jelekmu seperti itu" ejeknya

"Oppa kau menyebalkan sekali" kesal Nahyun lalu masuk ke mobil Daehyun

Baru saja akan masuk ke mobil mata Daehyun tidak sengaja saling bertatapan dengan seorang namja berambut blonde yang sedang berdiri di samping mobilnya namja itu menatap tajam ke arah mereka. Tidak ingin mengambil pusing Daehyun dengan segera memasuki mobilnya lalu mengantar Nahyun dan ayahnya pulang ke rumah, setelah itu dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kantor setelah pukul 2 siang

"Kebetulan kau sudah datang" ujar Himchan saat Daehyun baru mau memasuki lift

"Bagaimana dengan pertemuannya?" tanya Daehyun

"Lancar. Mereka sangat senang dan terkesan dengan presentasi yang dibuat Youngjae" jawabnya

"Lalu kenapa kau yang senang seperti ini? Mereka senang karena presentasi yang Youngjae buat bukan karena mu Hyung" ejek Daehyun dia masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi pagi

"Ck. Aku yang mengawasi sekertarismu itu dan jangan lupa kalau aku yang memimpin rapat itu" balas Himchan

"Sama saja presentasinya tetap Youngjae yang buat berarti itu memang hasil kerja kerasnya dan kau hanya membantunya dengan membacakan bahasannya" ujar Daehyun sambil mengangkat alisnya

"Terserah padamu sajalah. Kau selalu saja membuat moodku hancur" kesal Himchan membuat Daehyun tertawa sinis

"Hei, dia hebat kau harus memberikan Youngjae hadiah dia sudah berkerja keras untuk hari ini dan juga kerja keras menghadapi orang sepertimu" ujar Himchan lagi

Daehyun mencibir mendengar kalimat ejekkan Himchan "Tentu aku akan memberikannya hadiah" ucapnya lalu keluar dari lift

Himchan menahan bahu Daehyun "Pervert. Hadiah yang ku maksud bukan yang seperti kau pikirkan"

"Memangnya apa yang ku pikirkan? Aku sedang memikirkan untuk mengajaknya makan malam bersama" jawab Daehyun

"Apa kau sedang berpikir jika aku akan mengajaknya bermain di ranjang Hyung?" tanya Daehyun lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada "Lalu siapa yang pervert disini sebenarnya?" ejeknya membuat Himchan malu lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan Daehyun yang sedang menertawakannya. Dia seperti membalas kelakuan Himchan yang tadi pagi

.

.

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

**BOSS**

...

Main Cast:

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

...

Other Cast:

Kim Himchan

Bang Yongguk

Moon Jongup

Nahyun (Sonamoo)

Jinyoung (Got7)

...

Rated M

...

#Banyak typo

...

-Happy Reading-

...

Daehyun benar-benar mengajak Youngjae makan malam di restoran favoritnya malam itu, setelah pulang kantor Daehyun langsung menarik kekasihnya untuk makan malam. Youngjae dibuat senang dengan sikap perhatian kekasihnya, sekarang dia paham maksud Himchan waktu itu jika Daehyun bisa bersikap hangat dan penyanyang pada orang yang dia sayang

"Jadi kenapa tiba-tiba mengajakku makan malam? Biasanya kau ingin aku yang memasak untukmu" tanya Youngjae lalu meminum winenya

Sejak menjalin hubungan dengan Youngjae namja tan itu memang lebih sering meminta dimasakan oleh kekasihnya

"Hanya ingin. Anggap saja kencan pertama" jawab Daehyun tersenyum "Cobalah ini makanan kesukaanku di restoran ini" lanjutnya lalu menyuapi kekasihnya

Youngjae membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan Daehyun

"Ini enak. Akan ku coba membuat di apartement nanti" ujar Youngjae tersenyum manis

Daehyun ikut tersenyum melihat kekasihnya senang "Jae ceritakan tentang keluargamu" tanyanya. Sebenarnya dia bisa menyuruh Jongup untuk mencari tahu tapi dia ingin mendengar langsung dari kekasihnya

"Apa yang ingin kau tahu? Tidak ada yang menarik dengan keluargaku" tanya Youngjae

"Kau bisa menceritakan apapun" ujar Daehyun

"Aku anak satu-satunya, umma adalah mantan koki dan appa bekerja di pabrik teh sebagai manager. Mereka bertemu di acara yang diadakan oleh atasan appa lalu langsung jatuh cinta, setelah menikah umma berhenti menjadi koki dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga biasa" jelas Youngjae

"Pantas saja masakanmu sangat enak, aku harus berterima kasih pada ibumu karena sudah melahirkan namja yang pinta memasak dan juga cantik" kata Daehyun membuat Youngjae merona

"Jangan menggombaliku dan aku tampan" cibir Youngjae dengan wajah memerah

"Hahaha baiklah kau tampan tapi aku serius sayang, aku merasa beruntung bisa mengenalmu dan memilikimu" Namja tan itu mengusap sudut bibir kekasihnya yang terkena saus dengan jempolnya lalu menjilati jarinya, kelakuannya itu sukses membuat wajah Youngjae memerah

"Kau manis sekali jika merona seperti itu sayang" goda Daehyun

Namja manis itu kian merona karena kelakuan dan ucapan Daehyun "Berapa banyak yeoja dan namja yang sering kau perlakukan seperti ini?" tanyanya

"Kenapa? Apa kekasihku ini sedang cemburu?" ujar Daehyun masih belum berhenti menggoda Youngjae

"Aku hanya ingin tau. Jawab saja"

"Aku memang sering berkencan tapi tidak pernah memperlakukan mereka seperti apa yang kau kira dan perlu kau tau aku tidak pernah berkencang dengan namja. Kau yang partama dan terakhir Youngjae" jawab Daehyun sambil meneguk winenya

Namja manis itu terkejut mendengar jawaban kekasihnya. Dia berdehem sebentar "Termasuk sex?" tanya Youngjae

Daehyun menaruh gelas wine di meja dan menatap kekasihnya "Jae aku hanya memberikan apa yang mereka mau setelah itu aku tidak berhubungan lagi dengan mereka" ujarnya

Youngjae menggigit bibirnya "Apa aku juga termasuk? Bukankah malam itu aku yang memintamu" tanyanya

Namja tan itu menghela nafas mungkin karena pikirannya itu kekasihnya masih ragu pada dirinya

"Tidak malam itu aku yang menginginkanmu dan aku sudah tertarik denganmu sejak melihat dirimu di halte itu. Kau harus tau jika kau tidak seperti mereka, kau punya tempat spesial sayang" ujar Daehyun meyakinkan Youngjae

"Tempat spesial? Dimana?" tanya Youngjae bingung

Daehyun mengambil tangan Youngjae dan menaruhnya di dada kirinya "Tempatmu di dalam sini" jawabnya

Sekali lagi Youngjae dibuat merona sekaligus bahagia dengan sifat kekasihnya itu. Ternyata selain membentak dan marah-marah namja tan ini juga bisa menjadi perayu ulung

"Boleh ku tanya sesuatu?" ujar Daehyun

"Mwoya?"

"Kenapa malam itu kau mengizinkanku untuk menyentuhmu? Bahkan kau baru mengenalku tapi kau dengan gampangnya menyerahkan pengalaman pertamu untukku" tanya Daehyun

Youngjae menatapnya dalam "Entahlah aku merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah ku rasakan pada orang lain sebelumnya dan yang terpenting hatiku memintaku untuk mempercayaimu" jawabnya

Daehyun hanya tersenyum dia tau jika Youngjae sudah menaruh hati padanya hanya saja kekasihnya itu masih perlu menyakinkan dirinya sendiri

"Apa menurutmu aku terlihat seperti jalang yang memberikan pengalaman pertamaku pada orang yang baru ku kenal?" tanya Youngjae

"Mungkin untuk orang lain yang tidak mengenalmu dengan baik jawabannya iya, tapi tidak untukku. Aku merasa bangga padamu karena kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri" ujar Daehyun sambil mengelus tangan Youngjae

Youngjae membalas senyum kekasihnya "Gomawo Daehyun" ujarnya lalu kembali meneguk wine digelasnya sampai habis

Baru saja Youngjae akan kembali menuangkan wine ke gelasnya namja tan itu menghentikan tangannya

"Aku tidak ingin kau mabuk malam ini" ucap Daehyun mengambil botol wine itu dan kembali menaruhnya di meja

"Waeyo?" tanya Youngjae

Daehyun menatap kekasihnya intens "Aku menginginkanmu malam ini sayang" ucapnya dengan suara berat membuat Youngjae merinding

Namja tan itu berdiri lalu pergi membayar pesannan mereka di kasir, dia kembali ke meja lalu menarik Youngjae berdiri

"Ayo pulang"

Youngjae menelan ludahnya saat melihat tatapan penuh gairah kekasihnya

"Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang" batinnya

...

 _Warning NC_

...

Daehyun membawa kekasihnya pulang ke apartementnya, dia menarik Youngjae masuk ke kamarnya dan mencium bibir manis kekasihnya. Daehyun memiringkan kepalanya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam, dia mendorong tubuh Youngjae hingga menabrak meja rias

"Emmpphh eungghh" desah Youngjae saat Daehyun mengulum bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian, tangannya membuka kancing kemeja Youngjae satu persatu sedangkan tangan namja manis mulai memeluk leher kekasihnya

Setelah kemeja Youngjae terbuka tangan mengelusi perutnya lalu naik ke nipple kekasihnya, dia memilin lalu menarik nipple namja manis itu

"Anghh hmmck eunghh" desah Youngjae saat jari-jari Daehyun memainkan nipplenya. Lidah Daehyun masuk kedalam mulut namja manis itu menekan lidahnya, menjilat dan menghisapnya membuat kekasihnya mengerang

Ciuman Daehyun turun ke leher namja manis itu awalnya mencium tapi kemudian ciumannya berubah menjadi jilatan, dia menjilati dari leher naik hingga belakang telinga Youngjae

"Eungghh Daehh ahhhh"

Daehyun mengulum cuping telinga namja manis itu tangannya mengusap punggung Youngjae untuk menggoda kekasihnya. Tangan Youngjae mulai berani membuka kancing kemeja Daehyun hingga terbuka semua, Daehyun tersenyum saat merasa tangan kekasihnya mulai mengelus perutnya

"Eungh Daehyunhh" desah Youngjae saat tangan Daehyun meremas pelan juniornya di balik celana

"Ahh ahh Daehh haahh"

Daehyun menurunkan tangan Youngjae dari perutnya ke juniornya yang mulai menegang di balik celana. Namja manis itu awalnya terkejut tapi kemudian dia meremasnya pelan seperti yang dilakukan Daehyun padanya

Ciuman Daehyun turun ke bahu Youngjae menjilat dan menghisapnya meninggalkan tanda, tangannya membuka celana dan dalaman yang di pakai kekasihnya lalu mengangkat namja manis itu duduk di meja rias dan kemudian mulai memanjakan juinornya dengan tempo sedang

"Ahh Daehyunniehh hahh aaahhh"

"Daehh hahh aahh eungh" desah Youngjae meremas rambut kekasihnya saat bibir namja tan itu turun ke nipple tegangnya dan tangannya bergerak semakin cepat. Tangan kanan Daehyun bergerak membuka laci meja rias lalu mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil dia meletakan botol itu di meja rias

Daehyun menghentikan kegiatannya membuat Youngjae membuka mata, namja manis itu melihat kekasinya sedang membuka botol yang keluarkan tadi lalu melumurinya di jari-jarinya

"Kau punya lube? Kenapa tidak menggunakannya waktu itu, kau membuatku kesakitan saat memasukiku dengan kering" ujar Youngjae dengan nafas putus-putus

"Aku baru membelinya sayang, kau tau aku tidak pernah menggunakan ini sebelumnya" jawab Daehyun. namja tan itu melebarkan kaki Youngjae lalu mengolesi hole kekasihnya dengan lube tadi

"Aahh ohh Daehyunhh" desah Youngjae dadanya membusung saat Daehyun mulai memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam hole Youngjae membuat gerakan zigzag lalu memutar membuat dinding holenya basah dengan lube itu

"Shh aah Daehh eungg aaahhhh" Youngjae meremas punggung kekasihnya mulai bergerak keluar masuk, tangan lain manja tan itu kembali memijit juniornya

"Daehh cepathh hhah lakukanh denganhh cepathh anghh" Daehyun tersenyum miring melihat kekasihnya mulai kacau, dia mempercepat gerakan kedua tangannya lalu menambahkan dua jari lagi ke dalam hole Youngjae

"Kau menikmati ini sayang?" tanya Daehyun sambil mengusap precum Youngjae yang keluar lalu menggaruk lubang kencing dengan jarinya

"Aahh yahh eunghh aaahh ini nikmath oohhh" desah Youngjae meremas lengan Daehyun. Namja manis itu sudah ingin keluar hanya dengan permainan tangan kekasihnya

"Ohh ughhh yahh disanahh ahhh nghhh" Youngjae mengelinjang saat jari Daehyun menusuk tepat di spotnya

"Daehyunhh akuh ahh hahhh"

Daehyun tau jika kekasihnya akan klimas langsung menghentikan gerakkan tangannya, Youngjae membuka matanya melihat ke arah Daehyun yang sedang membuka celanannya beruntung mereka mengenakan celana kain hingga bisa dengan mudah membukanya

"Cukup dengan foreplaynya. Aku ingin kau keluar saat aku di dalam dirimu" ujar Daehyun lalu melumuri juniornya, dia kemudian mengangkat kedua kaki Youngjae ke atas meja rias dan melebarkannya dengan pelan Daehyun memasukkan miliknya

"Ohh/Shh" mereka berdua mendesah saat Daehyun memasuki hole kekasihnya, namja tan itu meremas pinggang Youngjae saat merasa hole itu menghisap kuat miliknya hingga semakin tertanam dalam, lube itu semakin memudahkan Daehyun untuk memasuki hole sempit kekasihnya

"Ahh Daehyunhh ohh hahh" desah Youngjae merasa penuh karena junior besar Daehyun

"Shh sial Youngjae holemu benar-benar nikmat oohh"

Namja tan itu menarik keluar juniornya hingga tersisa ujung lalu mendorong masuk dengan kuat dan dalam

"AKHH DAEHYUN OHH" teriak Youngjae. Namja manis itu mengelinjang saat junior besar Daehyun masuk dan menumbuk spotnya dengan kuat

"Agghh Jae kau menjepitku terlalu kuat akh" Daehyun ikut mendesah dan mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas saat kekasihnya mengetatkan holenya. Daehyun melingkarkan kaki Youngjae ke pinggangnya lalu mulai bergerak keluar masuk dengan cepat

"Ahhh hahh Daeh pelanh-pelanhh akhh"

"Hah ahhh Daehyunhh aahhh ooh enghhh" tubuh Youngjae terhentak-hentak akibat gerakan gila namja tan itu, punggungnya menabrak kaca meja rias dibelakangnya dia meremas pundak kekasihnya saat Daehyun menumbuk kuat spotnya berulang-ulang

Ac di kamar Daehyun sama sekali tidak terasa dingin, tubuh mereka berdua sudah mengkilat karena keringat yang bercucuran

"Shh Jae akhh"

"Ahh ahhh eunghh haahh" pinggang Youngjae sedikit terangkat lalu ikut bergerak berlawanan arah dari Daehyun

"Shit Youngjae ohh" Daehyun meremas kuat pinggang kekasihnya hingga merah

"Haahhh ohh Daehh akuh akan hahh sampaiihhh eungghh"

Mendengar itu Daehyun mengocok junior kekasihnya dengan cepat membuat namja manis itu semakin mendesah keras

"Ahh Daeh eungh hahh ahh aakhhh"

"Ahh Daehyunhh aaahhhhh" desah panjang Youngjae saat dirinya klimas, cairannya keluar banyak mengotori perutnya dan Daehyun

"hahh ahhh" nafas namja manis itu terengah-engah, tubuhnya lemas seketika setelah klimaks tangannya turun dari pundak Daehyun dan mencoba menompang dirinya

Daehyun menjilat bibir bawahnya saat melihat penampilan berantakan kekasihnya itu. Rambut yang berantakan dan basah tubuhnya yang mengkilat karena keringat, bibir yang bengkak sedang terbuka mencoba menghirup oksigen

Namja tan itu menarik punggung Youngjae yang tersandar di kaca ke arahnya lalu mencium bibir yang menjadi candunya itu. Dia mengulumnya dan dibalas lembut oleh kekasihnya, dia kemudian mengalungkan kembali tangan Youngjae ke pundaknya lalu menganggkatnya ke pindah ke ranjang

"Eunghh eumhh" desah Youngjae saat merasa junior Daehyun menusuk holenya ketika berjalan

Namja tan itu membaringkan tubuh kekasihnya di ranjang, dia kembali bergerak keluar masuk setelah memastikan namja manis itu sudah merasa nyaman

"Eummhh ohh ahh hahh" Youngjae mendesah saat dia melepas ciuman kekasihnya, dia melesakan kepalanya ke bantal saat Daehyun mulai kembali bergerak

Daehyun meletakkan tangannya di samping tubuh Youngjae, dia mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya lalu kembali menghentakkan miliknya dalam

"Ahh Daehyunhh enghh lebihh cepath kumohon ahhh"

"Akhh ahh hahh eunghh"

"Ohh disanahh lebihh dalam lagih akhh" desah Youngjae lalu membusungkan dadanya saat Daehyun menuruti ucapannya

"Akhh Jaeh holemu ohh" desah Daehyun meremas sprei kuat kepalanya terasa pening ketika namja manis itu kembali merapatkan holenya yang semakin berkedut

"Ahh ahh hahh ahh"

Daehyun menurunkan tubuhnya lalu memeluk kekasihnya, dia menenggalamkan wajahnya ke leher jenjang Youngjae sesekali mengecupnya

"Daehyunniehh ahh hahh nghh ohhh"

Youngjae mendesah tepat di telinga Daehyun membuat namja itu semakin merasa panas dan kembali bergerak liar

"Yoo Youngjae akhh shit" gerakannya semakin cepat membuat namja manis itu kembali terhentak, ranjang Daehyun ikut berdecit seiring hentakan keras namja tan itu

"Eungg ahh Daehh akkh kau terlaluh hahh cepathh shh" Youngjae meremas punggung Daehyun, kukunya mulai melukai punggung kekasihnya

"Shh Jae hhh"

"Akuhh hampir akh ohh Daehh"

"Bersamah Jaeh. Sebentar lagih sayanghh"

"Akuhh ahh akhh AHH DAEHYUNIEHH"

"YOUNGJAE AKHH"

Desah panjang mereka berdua saat klimas bersamaan, tubuh Youngjae bergetar saat dia merasa hangat oleh cairan kekasihnya di dalam dirinya sedangkan miliknya kembali mengotori perut mereka berdua

"Hahh hah" dada Youngjae naik turun menarik nafasnya

Daehyun berguling ke samping tapi wajahnya tetap berada di leher kekasihnya

"Aku menyukai aroma tubuhmu yang biasa tapi aroma tubuhmu setelah kita bercinta terasa lebih candu bagiku sayang" ujar Daehyun lalu mengecup bahu kekasihnya

"Kau benar-benar mesum Daepyonim" Youngjae dengan suara serak, namja manis itu membalikan badannya lalu memeluk Daehyun dia membenamkan kepalanya di dada kekasihnya

"Kenapa kau selalu malu seperti ini Jae? Mulai sekarang kau harus terbiasa dengan sikapku ini lagipula kita akan semakin sering bercinta" ujar Daehyun lalu membalas pelukan kekasihnya

Youngjae membulatkan matanya karena ucapan kekasihnya itu, dia memukul punggung Daehyun "Kau mau membuatku susah berjalan eoh?" ujarnya

"Iya. Kalau perlu aku membuatmu tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur"

"Ya kau ingin aku dipecat eoh?" kesal Youngjae

"Aku Bossmu ingat, hanya aku yang berhak memutuskan hal itu sayang" ujar Daehyun lalu meremas pantat Youngjae

"Eung Dae lepashh" Youngjae berontak

"Jangan banyak bergerak Jae, kau bisa membangunkan Daehyun kecil lagi"

"Ya Jung Daehyun lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku tidur"

"Dari pada kau tidur bagaimana jika kita melakukan ronde kedua sayang" tawar Daehyun

"Shireo. Aku lelah" ujar Youngjae lalu membalikan badannya

"1 ronde saja sayang" Daehyun belum berhenti membujuknya

"Tidak mau. Besok pagi kau ada rapat lebih baik kau cepat tidur" tolaknya

Daehyun membalikan tubuh Youngjae lalu menindihnya

"M-mau apa kau?" tanya Youngjae gugup

"Menurutmu?"

"Daehyun kumohon aku lelah biarkan aku tidur" ujarnya dengan wajah memelas

Daehyun masih diam menatap Youngjae, dia mendekatkan wajah mereka membuat kekasihnya menutup mata

 _Cup_

Daehyun mengecup kening kekasihnya "Setidaknya biarkan aku memberikanmu ciuman selamat malam untukmu sayang" ucapnya membuat Youngjae membuka mata, namja manis itu tersenyum lalu mencium pipi Daehyun

"Bisa kita tidur sekarang?" tanyanya

Tanpa menjawab Daehyun kembali berbaring lalu menarik selimut dan tidur memeluk kekasihnya

.

Pukul 6 pagi Daehyun terbangun karena alarm yang berbunyi diatas nakas samping tempat tidurnya

"Sejak kapan aku menyalakan alarm?" tanyanya bingun karena dirinya memang sudah terbiasa bangun pagi tanpa alarm

Daehyun melihat ke samping tempat Youngjae tidur semalam, namja manis itu sudah tidak ada disana matanya melirik setelah jasnya yang sudah tersedia dengan rapi. Daehyun tersenyum lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi, dia membersikan dirinya dan memakai kemeja yang sudah disediakan kekasihnya

Daehyun keluar dari kamar dan berjalan ke arah dapur, benar saja dugaannya kekasihnya itu sedang memasak sarapan pagi mereka

 _Cup_

"Kenapa menyalakan alarm jika kau bisa membangunkanku" ucapnya sambil memeluk Youngjae dari belakang

"Omo.. Ya jangan memeluku tiba-tiba seperti itu Daehyun, bagaimana jika aku sedang memegang pisau atau sedang merebus sesuatu" ujar Youngjae terkejut dan marah

"Maaf sayang aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu terkejut" ujar Daehyun tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah kekasihnya yang kesal

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi ya. Sekarang lepaskan aku" ujar Youngjae

"Oke.. oke jangan marah-marah seperti itu sayang"

Daehyun lalu melepas pelukan mereka tapi kemudian dia membalikan tubuh kekasihnya berhadapan dengannya lalu mencium bibir namja manis itu. Youngjae yang awalnya akan marah tiba-tiba diam lalu menutup matanya menikmati ciuman kekasihnya, dia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Daehyun

"Eumpck eunghh" desah tertahan Youngjae saat namja tan itu menggulum bibir bawahnya

Youngjae membuka mulutnya saat Daehyun menjilati belahan bibirnya, namja tan itu mendorong lidah kekasihnya lalu melilitkan lidah mereka

"Eunghh hmpckh"

Daehyun menarik pinggang Youngjae merapat ke arahnya lalu memiringkan kepalanya semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka

"Daeh hmpck lepashh" ucap Youngjae

Namja manis itu memukul dada Daehyun saat dirinya mulai kehabisan nafas, namja tan itu menurut dan melepaskan ciuman mereka

"Untuk apa yang tadi itu?" tanya Youngjae terengah-engah

"Morning kiss sayang" jawab Daehyun lalu mengusap bibir basah kekasihnya

"Ekhem.. Apa kalian sudah selesai?" suara seseorang menghentikan aktifitas mereka, keduanya menengok ke arah suara tadi

"Ahjumah sejak kapan disana?" tanya Daehyun

"Sejak kalian mulai berciuman" ujar Lee ahjumah lalu tersenyum menggoda

Wajah Youngjae memerah saat mendengar jawaban Lee ahjumah dia mendorong Daehyun menjauh, yeoja paruh baya itu tertawa melihat ekspresi Youngjae

"Jangan mengganggu kekasihmu yang sedang memasak kau bisa membuatnya lupa jika dia sedang memasak" ujar Lee ahjumah membuat namja manis itu tersadar jika dia sedang memasak

"Omo aku hampir lupa, untung saja tidak gosong" ujar Youngjae panik

Lee ahjumah tau jika Daehyun dan Youngjae sedang menjali kasih, dia beberapa kali melihat keduanya bermesraan saat namja manis itu menginap

"Keluarlah Daehyun, sebelum kau benar-benar membuat sarapan pagi kalian gosong"

"Apa ahjumah sedang mengusirku?"

"Iya aku mengusirmu" ucap Lee ahjumah lalu mendorong Daehyun keluar dari dapur, Youngjae tertawa saat melihat interaksi kekasihnya dan ahjumah

"Ayo selesaikan sarapannya ahjumah akan membantumu"

"Gomawo ahjumah" ucap Youngjae tersenyum

"Aku senang akhirnya Daehyun bisa memakan makanan rumahan yang bukan buatanku" ujar Lee ahjumah

"Apa Daehyun tidak pernah memakan selain masakkan buatan ahjumah sebelumnya?" tanya Youngjae penasaran

"Daehyun hanya akan memakan makanan buatan ibunya atau aku, dia jarang makan di apartment apalagi rumahnya. Jika lapar anak itu akan pergi ke restoran yang di bangun ibunya dan akan memesan makan kesukaannya" jawab Lee ahjuma dengan jelas

Youngjae memikirkan tentang restoran tempat mereka makan semalam "Apa nama restoran itu DN-Sol?" tanya Youngjae

Lee ahjumah menatapnya "Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Daehyun mengajakku makan disana semalam. Jadi restoran itu milik ibunya?" tanya Youngjae

"Iya. Itu adalah inisial nama Daehyun dan Nahyun lalu Sol artinya matahari" ujar Lee ahjumah tersenyum

"Dia benar-benar menyayangi ibunya" ujar Youngjae tersenyun

"Ya ibunya sangat menyayangi keduanya, Nyonya Jung selalu mengatakan jika Daehyun dan Nahyun adalah mataharinya" ujar Lee ahjumah "Makanannya sudah masak, Jae pergilah dan panggil Daehyun" lanjutnya

Youngjae keluar dari dapur dan mencari Daehyun di ruang tengah tapi tidak menemukan kekasihnya matanya melihat dasi yang belum di pakai Daehyun tergeletak di atas jas. Youngjae melihat namja tan itu berada di balkon sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di telpon, dia mengambil dasi itu dan berjalan ke aras kekasihnya

"Ya ahjussi aku akan menemuimu siang ini" ujar Daehyun. Namja tan itu berbalik saat Youngjae menepuk pundaknya dan menujukan dasi yang belum sempat dipakainya

Daehyun melirik dasinya lalu sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya "Sebentar" ucapnya berbisik lalu kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya

Youngjae meniup rambut depannya lalu menarik kerah kemeja Daehyun membuat kekasihnya itu kembali menghadapnya, tindakannya itu membuat Daehyun kaget tanpa memperdulikan raut kaget Daehyun dia langsung memasangkan dasi itu pada kekasihnya

"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi ahjussi " ujar Daehyun menutup telponnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kekasihnya itu, dia lalu tersenyum pada Youngjae yang sedang memasangkan dasinya

"Selesai" ucap Youngjae lalu menatap kekasihnya "Akan lama jika menunggumu selesai, ini sudah jam 7 kau ada rapat setengah 9 pagi Daepyonim" lanjutnya

Daehyun tersenyum menatap Youngjae "Aku bisa apa tanpamu disisiku" ujarnya menangkup kedua pipi kekasihnya

 _Cup_

Dia mengecup bibir manis Youngjae sebentar lalu mengusap lembut pipi kekasihnya

"Jangan mulai lagi ayo masuk sarapannnya sudah siap, aku juga harus pulang untuk ganti baju" ujar Youngjae melepas tangan Daehyun lalu masuk. Namja tan itu mengikutinya dari belakang dengan senyum senang masih terlihat dibibirnya

Setelah sarapan Daehyun mengantar Youngjae ke apartementnya dulu untuk ganti baju sebelum mereka ke kantor

"Apa sahabatmu sudah pindah?" tanya Daehyun

Dia tidak melihat adanya tanda dari sahabat kekasihnya itu, biasanya saat dia berkunjung sahabat kekasihnya itu akan menyambut mereka

"Ya dia sudah pindah ke apartement Jaebum kemarin siang. Aku ganti baju dulu" ujar Youngjae lalu memasuki kamarnya

Daehyun hanya mengangguk lalu duduk di sofa. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengecek email jika ada koleganya tapi dia tidak menemukan apapun, namja tan itu memutuskan untuk bermain game sambil menunggu kekasihnya berganti baju

"Dae ayo, aku sudah siap" ajak Youngjae

"Ya ayo" Daehyun menghentikan permainannya lalu berdiri mereka turun ke basement dan memasuki mobil, tapi sebelum memasuki namja tan itu melirik mobil hitam yang berada di ujung tempat parkir

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat mobil itu?" tanyanya membatin

,

.

.

TBC


	7. Chapter 6

**BOSS**

...

Main Cast:

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

...

Other Cast:

Kim Himchan

Bang Yongguk

Moon Jongup

Nahyun (Sonamoo)

Jinyoung (Got7)

...

Rated M

...

#Banyak typo

...

-Happy Reading-

...

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat mobil itu sebelumnya?" tanyanya membatin, dia mulai curiga

"Daehyun ayo kita bisa terlambat"

Suara Youngjae menyadarkannya, namja tan itu mengangguk dan langsung memasuki mobilnya dan pergi ke kantor

"Aku turun di halte dekat kantor saja" ucap Youngjae

"Wae?" tanya Daehyun bingung

"Apa kau lupa kemarin kita beberapa kali terlihat pergi dan pulang bersama, orang kantor akan kembali curiga jika kita datang bersama lagi" ujar Youngjae

Daehyun menghela nafas "Lagipula kenapa kita harus bersembunyi seperti ini? Kita bisa mengatakan kalau kita sepasang kekasih"

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi bahan perbicaraan. Kau belum lupakan ceritaku kemarin, aku dipecat karena digosipkan berhubungan dengan GM perusahaan tersebut hingga membuat banyak pegawai kantor yang iri padaku dan memfitnahku. Aku tidak ingin seperti itu lagi Dae" jelas Youngjae

"Aku mengerti Jae, jika suatu saat itu terjadi maka aku yang akan berdiri paling depan dan membelamu, lagipula kita juga tidak bisa terus merahasiakan ini kan"

"Iya aku tahu tapi jangan sekarang aku belum lama bekerja di perusahanmu"

"Ya sudah jika itu maumu, aku tidak akan memaksamu setidaknya untuk sekarang" ujar Daehyun pasrah lalu mengelus rambut kekasihnya

Namja tan itu menurunkan kekasihnya di halte dekat kantor sesuai keinginan kekasihnya "Hati-hati telpon aku jika terjadi sesuatu" ujar Daehyun

"Halte ini hanya beberapa meter dari kantormu Daepyonim, tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu" balas Youngjae tersenyum geli dengan sikap protective kekasihnya, dia mencium pipi Daehyun lalu turun

Setelah melihat Youngjae berjalan namja tan itu kembali menjalankan mobilnya, dia berhenti di tempat parkiran khusus untuknya dan turun

"Pagi Jung Daepyonim" sambut Himchan saat mereka bertemu di depan lift, namja tan itu hanya meliriknya tanpa membalas sapaan wakilnya itu

"Apa kau mendadak bisu? Tidak bisakah kau menjawabku" ujar Himchan

"Tidak bisakah kau diam? Ini masih pagi jangan membuat moodku hancur dengan kelakuanmu" ujar Daehyun lalu memasuki lift

"Huh yang ada malah kau yang membuat moodku hancur" balas Himchan mengikuti Daehyun masuk

"Mana Youngjae? Kau tidak berangkat bersamanya? Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Himchan tidak berhenti merecoki Daehyun

Namja tan itu menutup matanya mendengar pertanyaan Himchan, untung saja di lift hanya ada mereka berdua. Daehyun membuka mata dan menatap tajam "Youngjae turun di halte dekat kantor, dia tidak ingin membuat orang curiga kalau kami mempunyai hubungan" jawabnya

"Mungkin dia malu jika ketahuan punya hubungan dengan Boss yang temprament seperti yeoja yang sedang mendapat bulanannya" ucap Himchan asal membuat Daehyun kesal

Benarkan Hyungnya itu hanya membuat moodnya benar-benar hancur

"Tidak bisakah kau diam saja Hyung" ujar Daehyun dingin membuat Himchan bergedik dengan aura gelapnya

"O-oke maaf"

Mereka keluar dari lift dan berjalan bersama ke arah ruangan mereka masing-masing

"Bagaimana dengan persiapan pesta ulang tahun perusahaan?" tanya Daehyun

"Berjalan lancar, tempatnya sudah diatur hanya tinggal membagikan undangan saja" jawab Himchan

"Pastikan tidak ada yang kurang Hyung"

"Oke dan jangan lupa 15 menit lagi kita ada rapat" ujar Himchan

"Ya aku ingat" ujar Daehyun

 _Ting_

Pintu lift terbuka membuat mereka mengalikan padangannya pada 2 orang yang datang sambil bercanda satu sama lain

"Mana ada atasan yang sampai lebih dulu dari sekertarisnya" ujar Himchan pada Youngjae dan Jieun

Daehyun memutar matanya "Dia mulai lagi" batinnya

"Maaf Busajangnim, tapi baru kali ini kami terlambat" ujar Jieun membalas Himchan sementara Youngjae hanya diam dan tersenyum tipis. Himchan dan Jieun memang sudah dekat sejak kuliah, dia juga yang memperkenalkan Himchan pada Yongguk kebetulan Jieun adalah tetangga Yongguk

"Sekertaris Yoo sebaiknya kau ikut aku, kita ada rapat sebentar lagi" ujar Daehyun memanggil Youngjae ikut dengannya

"Hati-hati dia sedang datang bulan" bisik Himchan bercanda pada Youngjae, namja manis itu hanya tertawa tipis mendengar candaan Himchan lalu kembali berjalan mengikuti Daehyun

.

.

Ruang rapat

Mereka membahas rencana pembangunan hotel yang baru akan mereka bangun dengan kontraktor

"Bagaimana Jung Daepyonim? Apa ada yang kurang?" tanya kepala proyek

"Kurasa tidak, tapi aku ingin meninjau langsung tempat hotelnya akan dibangun" ujar Daehyun

"Baik Daepyonim. Kapan anda punya waktu untuk itu?"

"Setelah pesta perusahaan aku akan menghubungimu" jawab Daehyun lalu berdiri melihat itu yang lain ikut berdiri dan saling menjabat tangan, lalu mengatar mereka keluar

Daehyun kembali ke ruangannya bersama Youngjae "Jae kosongkan jadwalku dan punyamu setelah acara perusahaan, kita akan melakukan peninjauan ke daegu" ujar Daehyun

"Baik Daepyonim" jawab Youngjae

Daehyun duduk di kursinya dan memeriksa beberapa berkas-berkas penting, namja tan itu berkutat dengan serius membuat Youngjae yang masih berdiri disampingnya terpana namja manis itu terus memperhatikan kekasihnya tanpa mengedipkan matanya

" _Dia terlihat jauh lebih tampan jika sedang serius seperti ini"_ batinnya

"Aku tau jika aku tampan tapi jangan terus memperhatikanku seperti itu. Kedipkan matamu sayang" ujar Daehyun tanpa menoleh

Youngjae tersentak saat mendengar suara Daehyun, wajahnya memerah malu karena ketahuan sedang memandangi kekasihnya

"S-saya keluar dulu Daepyonim" pamitnya, Daehyun tersenyum geli melihat kekasihnya keluar dengan tergesa-gesa

Setelah memeriksa beberapa berkas namja tan itu keluar dari ruangannya dengan membawa berkas yang tadi di periksanya

"Aku akan pergi menemui Minwoo ahjussi dulu. Tidak perlu ikut ini bukan pertemuan penting" ujarnya saat melihat Youngjae akan berdiri

"Kau jangan lupa makan siang dan ingat jauhi namja itu"

"Iya Jung Daepyonim, aku akan makan siang bersama Jieun Noona" ucap Youngjae

Daehyun tersenyum lalu melangkah pergi, melihat itu Youngjae kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya

 _Drrt..drrtt.._

Tidak lama ponselnya bergetar namja manis itu melihat ibunya yang menelpon tanpa menunggu lagi dia langsung mengangkatnya

"Halo umma?"

" _Youngie. Bagaimana kabarmu sayang?"_

"Aku baik-baik saja umma. bagaimana dengan umma dan appa?"

" _Umma baik tapi appamu sedang sakit, tadinya appamu melarang menelpon tapi umma rasa tidak ada salahnya jika kau tau"_

"Sakit? Penyakit appa kambuh lagi?" tanya Youngjae panik

" _Ya begitulah, tapi appamu sudah mendingan setelah minum obat"_

"Syukurlah" ujar Youngjae

" _Youngjae-ah apa kau tidak akan pulang? Sudah 3 bulan kau belum pulang Youngie kami merindukanmu"_

"Aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang umma lusa ada acara ulang tahun perusahaan tapi mungkin setelah itu, aku akan mencoba untuk minta izin pada Bossku dulu umma"

" _Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami akan menunggumu pulang sayang, kembalilah berkerja"_

"Iya umma"

Youngjae menaruh ponselnya di meja setelah ummanya menutup telponnya "Apa Daehyun akan mengizinkanku cuti? Aku kan baru mulai berkerja" batinnya

"Jae? Youngjae" panggil seseorang membuat Youngjae tersadar

"Ne Busajangnim? Maaf aku sedang melamun"

"Kau ini, memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Himchan

"Aku sedang berpikir untuk meminta cuti, ayahku sedang sakit dan ibuku memintaku untuk pulang" ujar Youngjae

"Ya sudah bilang saja pada kekasihmu itu, dia tidak mungkin menolakmu kan"

"Busajangnim, jangan keras-keras bagaimana jika ada yang dengar"

"Siapa yang akan mendengar? Hanya kita yang ada disini" ujar Himchan mengingatkan

Youngjae lupa hal itu, dia terlalu takut jika hubungannya terlalu diumbar

"Kemana Daehyun?" tanya Himchan

"Daepyonim keluar menemuin Minwoo ahjussi katanya" jawab Youngjae

"Lagi?" ucap Himchan

"Hyung. Memangnya siapa Minwoo ahjussi?" tanya Youngjae penasaran setelah melihat ekspresi wajah Himchan

"Apa Daehyun belum bercerita?" tanya Himchan namja manis itu menggeleng

"Mian Jae aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu, mungkin kau bisa bertanya pada Daehyun langsung" ujar Himchan membuat Youngjae kembali berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang kekasihnya

"Hei jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak pada kekasihmu, kau hanya perlu membuatnya lebih terbuka padamu. Dia punya banyak masalah dengan ayahnya dari dulu" lanjut Himchan tidak ingin membuat Youngjae meragukan Daehyun. Namja yang lebih tua itu pergi setelah Youngjae mengaggukan kepalanya

"Aku harus bisa mengertinya, bukankah aku sudah berjanji" batin Youngjae

.

Sementara itu di restoran tempat Daehyun bertemu dengan namja bernama Minwoo

"Apa ada bukti baru ahjussi? Jujur saja aku masih meragukan jika kematian umma adalah murni sebuah kecelakaan masih banyak yang janggal di bukti-buktinya" ujarnya pada Minwoo

Minwoo adalah seorang detektive dia senior Yongguk, namja paruh baya itu tangan kanan Daehyun dia yang memengang kasus kematian ibunya

"Belum ada Daehyun, aku masih mencoba mencari tau tentang kecelakaan malam itu dan ini akan lebih sulit lagi karena atasanku sudah memintaku untuk menutup kasus ini" ujar Minwoo

"Tidak ahjussi, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menutup kasus ummaku begitu saja"

"Tenang saja aku akan berusaha mencari bukti lain masih ada yang belum lengkap dengan laporannya, jika aku sudah menemukannya aku akan meminta Yongguk untuk segera menghubungimu" ujar Minwoo

"Gomawo ahjussi" ujar Daehyun

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor lagi sekarang, masih banyak laporan yang belum ku buat" ucap Minwoo

Daehyun hanya mengangguk dan ikut keluar dari restoran, mereka berpisah saat menuju tempat parkir. namja tan itu kembali melihat mobil yang tadi pagi dilihatnya berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya

" _Mobil itu mengikutiku lagi_ " batinnya

Merasa curiga Daehyun mencoba berjalan mendekat tapi mobil langsung pergi saat tahu dia mendekat, namja tan itu berhenti lalu merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, dia mendial nomor seseorang

"Jongup datang ke apartementku malam ini"

" _Baik Hyung aku akan datang setelah makan malam_ " jawab Jongup

Daehyun memasuki mobilnya dan kembali ke kantornya

.

.

.

"Kau darimana saja?" tanya namja paruh baya

"Aku sedang mengawasi Jung Daehyun appa" jawab namja blonde itu

"Sudah ku bilang jangan bertindak gegabah jika kau ketahuan maka rencana kita akan gagal" ujar namja paruh baya itu pada anaknya

"Tenang saja appa aku akan berhati-hati"

"Jung Daehyun tidak seperti ayahnya, namja itu lebih pintar dari ayahnya yang sudah tua bangka itu dia memiliki banyak koneksi yang bisa saja memusnakan kita"

"Baik aku mengerti" jawab anaknya

.

.

.

 _Tok..tok..tok_

Youngjae mengetuk pintu ruangan Bossnya, setelah mendengar jawaban Daehyun dia masuk ke dalam

"Daepyonim" panggilnya

"Ada apa?" tanya Daehyun tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari macbooknya

"Apa bisa saya ingin meminta cuti setelah acara ulang tahun perusahaan?" tanya Youngjae

Namja tan itu beralih menatap Youngjae dengan alis yang saling bertautan

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Tadi ibuku menelpon jika appa sedang sakit, dia memintaku pulang" jawab Youngjae

Daehyun tesenyum mendengar penjelasan kekasihnya "Apa seminggu cukup?" tanyanya

"Kau mengizinkanku?" tanya Youngjae

Daehyun berdiri lalu duduk di pinggiram meja, dia menarik Youngjae mendekat dan memeluk pinggang kekasihnya "Kenapa tidak? Lagipula kau akan bertemu dengan kedua orang tuamu kan" ujarnya

"Terima kasih Daehyun seminggu itu lebih dari cukup" ujar Youngjae tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi kekasihnya

"Kenapa hanya di pipi? Cium aku dibibir, kau belum pernah menciumku dibibir sayang" pinta Daehyun

Youngjae tersenyum lalu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Daehyun dan mencium bibir kekasihnya. Mereka berciuman dan saling melumat sebentar lalu Youngjae menarik dirinya untuk menghetikan kegiatan mereka, dia cukup hafal dengan hormon kekasihnya yang sering meledak-ledak

"Sudahkan" kata Youngjae

"Sebenarnya aku masih ingin tapi nanti saja setelah kita sampai di apartement" ujar Daehyun membuat Youngjae memukul pundaknya

"Tapi sepertinya malam ini aku tidak bisa menginap. Aku akan berangkat setelah pesta itu dan aku akan membereskan barang-barangku karena besok kita akan sibuk untuk mempersiapkan semuanya" jelas Youngjae

"Baiklah jika itu maumu tapi nanti jatahku double ya" goda Daehyun membuat kekasihnya malu

"Dasar mesum"

"Wajar aku mesum padamu sayang. Apa kau ingin jika aku mesum pada orang lain heumm?"

"Awas saja jika kau berani menggoda yang lain lagi" ancam Youngjae membuat Daehyun tersenyum puas

"Aku suka melihatmu cemburu sayang" goda Daehyun

"Siapa yang cemburu? Aku tidak seperti itu" elak Youngjae lalu berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan Bossnya

.

.

.

Daehyun sampai di apartementnya setelah mengantar kekasihnya pulang dulu, namja tan itu langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan membersihkan dirinya lalu keluar kamar. Dia melihat Jongup baru saja sampai, Daehyun mengkode adiknya itu ke arah balkon

"Ada apa Hyung?" tanya Jongup langsung setelah mereka di balkon

"Aku ingin kau mencari tahu tentang mobil yang mengikutiku akhir-akhir ini"

"Sejak kapan Hyung merasa di ikuti?"

"Sudah 2 hari ini aku terus melihat mobil yang sama, awalnya ku pikir hanya kebetulan tapi hari ini semakin membuatku curiga" jelas Daehyun

Jongup mengangguk mengerti "Akan ku coba cari tau. Hyung tenang saja"

"Pastikan kalau orang itu tidak menganggu Youngjae. Dia sudah beberapa kali melihat kami bersama" ucap Daehyun

"Apa aku perlu menyuruh orang untuk berjaga di sekitar Youngjae?" tanya Jongup

"Tidak perlu, kau hanya perlu mengawasi dan mencari tau tentang orang itu dulu. Untuk sekarang Youngjae akan aman bersamaku" Daehyun berucap sambil menatap langit

Jongup mengangguk "Aku akan segera mencari tau, besok aku akan mengabarimu Hyung"

.

Keesokkan harinya

Jongup datang ke kantor Daehyun untuk melaporkan hasil dari pencariannya apa yang di ketahui diminta Hyungnya itu

"Hyung" ujar Jongup setelah membuka pintu ruangan Daehyun tanpa mengetuk membuat kedua orang di dalam terkejut dan melepas pelukan mereka

"Oh maaf mengganggu" Jongup menggaruk tengkuknya merasa tidak enak mengganggu Daehyun dan Youngjae

"Tidak apa. Jae keluarlah dulu" pinta Daehyun

Youngjae mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan Bossnya setelah tersenyum pada Jongup, mereka berdua saling membungkuk sebentar

"Apa sudah ada hasilnya?"

"Plat nomor yang Hyung berikan ternyata plat nomor palsu" lapor Jongup pada Daehyun

"Berarti orang itu memang menginginkan sesuatu dariku" gumam Daehyun pelan

"Tetap lanjutkan sesuai kata-kataku kemarin Jongup-ah aku masih ingin fokus dengan pesta perusahaan dulu"

Jongup mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan Daehyun, saat keluar dia bertemu dengan Youngjae

"Kau pasti Youngjae Hyung kan?" tanya Jongup

"Iya, saya Youngjae tuan" jawabnya

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu Hyung aku lebih muda darimu. Namaku Moon Jongup aku harap Hyung bisa bertahan dan memahami sikap Daehyun Hyung yang suka seenaknya ya" ujar Jongup sambil tersenyum lalu pergi dari sana membuat Youngjae sedikit bingung

Namja manis itu memilih tidak mengambil pusing dan kembali masuk ke ruangan Bossnya untuk mengatar berkas-berkas, Youngjae menaruh berkas di meja Daehyun

"Siapa yang tadi?" tanya Youngjae

"Adik angkatku" jawab Daehyun tanpa menoleh

"Kau punya adik angkat juga?"

"Iya, aku bertemu dengannya 3 tahun lalu di club dia mencari uang untuk biaya sekolahnya jadi aku menawarkannya pekerjaan dan membiayai kebutuhannya" ujarnya

"Ternyata masih banyak yang masih belum ku ketahui darimu dan aku tidak menyangka jika kau bisa berpikir melakukan hal seperti itu" ucap Youngjae

Daehyun menatap Youngjae dan menarik kekasih manisnya itu duduk di pangkuannya "Kau bisa bertanya sayang, aku janji akan menjelaskannya pelan-pelan padamu"

Youngjae mengangguk "Jadi apa sering pergi ke club malam" tanyanya

"Dulu sering sebelum aku bertemu denganmu" jawab Daehyun

"Apa kau masih akan pergi lagi ke tempat itu lagi?" Youngjae bertanya dengan tatapan penuh penasaran

"Jika kau mengizinkan aku akan pergi"

 _Puk..puk_

"Aww.. Sakit sayang" Youngjae memukul lengan Daehyun keras membuatnya mengaduh sakit

"Awas saja jika kau pergi aku bisa menghajarmu lebih kuat lagi" kesal Youngjae

Daehyun tertawa melihat raut kesal kekasihnya "Kau menggemaskan sekali jika seperti ini. Aku suka melihatmu cemburu seperti"

Namja tan itu mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mencium bibir kekasihnya dia menyesap bibir bawahnya sensual membuat namja manis itu terbuai, Youngjae memeluk leher Daehyun dan ikut membalas ciuman kekasihnya. Tangan kanan Daehyun menekan tengkuk Youngjae membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam, sementara tangan kirinya mengelus pinggang namja manis itu

Youngjae mendorong Daehyun untuk menyudahi ciuman mereka, sebelum Bossnya itu berbuat lebih dari sekedar ciuman

"Jung Daepyonim kita masih di kantor, harap anda tidak lupa" ujar Youngjae

"Aku hanya ingin morning kissku sayang" kata Daehyun

"Sekarang sudahkan? Kita harus kembali berkerja" kata Youngjae berdiri lalu keluar dari ruangan Bossnya setelah mencium pipi Daehyun membuat namja tan itu tersenyum

.

.

.

Jung Corp party

Daehyun mengajak Youngjae datang bersama di pesta ulang tahun perusahaan, dia menyambut para kliennya yang datang dan mulai berbincang dengan mereka sebelum ayahnya naik ke podium dan membuka acaranya

"Itu ayahmu?" tanya Youngjae karena dia belum pernah melihat pendiri Jung Corp selama ia bekerja

"Ne" jawab Daehyun singkat

"Dimana Nahyun?" Youngjae kembali bertanya karena dari tadi namja manis itu tidak melihat adik Daehyun sejak mereka datang

"Tidak datang, Nahyun tidak menyukai acara seperti ini" jawab Daehyun

"Daepyonim sepertinya kolega anda dari jepang datang" kata Youngjae saat melihat mereka

"Ayo kesana" ajak Daehyun

Youngjae menemani Daehyun berbincang dengan kolega dari jepang itu, namja tan itu berbicara dengan mereka menggunakan bahasa jepang dengan lancar. Lagi Youngjae semakin terpesona Bossnya, namja tan itu tidak hanya pintar dan tampan tapi juga sangat berwibawa

"Daehyun Hyung" sapa Jongup setelah mereka menyapa kolega dari jepang, namja itu hadir di pesta itu bersama kekasihnya

"Annyeong Hyungdul" sapa Junhong kekasih Jongup

"Annyeong Junhong-ah. Kenalkan ini Youngjae kekasihku dan Jae ini Junhong kekasih Jongup" ujar Daehyun memperkenalkan keduanya

"Annyeong Youngjae Hyung salam kenal" ujar Junhong tersenyum

"Ya salam kenal juga Junhong-ah" balas Youngjae tersenyum manis

"Aku tidak menyangka Daehyun Hyung bisa mempunyai kekasih secantik Hyung" seru Junhong

Daehyun hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah gemas bocah di depannya ini, sementara Youngjae mengerutkan bibirnya

"Aku tampan bukan cantik Junhong-ah" cibir Youngjae membuat mereka tertawa

"Oh ya Hyung, ahjussi tadi mencarimu" kata Jongup

Daehyun menangguk lalu mengajak Youngjae "Ayo. Kami pergi dulu" pamitnya

Namja tan itu menarik Youngjae mendekat pada ayahnya yang sedang menunggunya

"Appa kenalkan ini Youngjae" ujar Daehyun memperkenalkan kekasihnya

"Ah sekertaris barumu. Annyeonghaseyo Youngjae-ssi" sapa Tuan Jung ramah

"Ne. Annyeonghaseyo Sajangnim senang bertemu dengan anda" balas Youngjae sedikit membungkuk

Tuan Jung tersenyum "Ne. Aku juga Youngjae-ssi"

"Youngjae adalah kekasihku appa" ucap Daehyun menatap lurus mata ayahnya

Youngjae dan Tuan Jung terkejut mendengar ucapan Daehyun, namja manis itu menyikut lengan Daehyun tapi namja tan itu hanya menatap dan tersenyum kecil pada Youngjae

Tuan Jung tersenyum melihat interasksi keduanya "Appa senang akhirnya kau bisa punya kekasih dan memperkenalkannya pada appa" ujarnya

"Youngjae aku harap kau bisa memahami sikap Daehyun ne" kata Tuan Jung pada Youngjae kemudian dia kembali menatap Daehyun "Daehyun jaga Youngjae jangan seperti appa yang membuat kesalahan pada ummamu" lanjutnya

"Tenang saja meskipun aku anakmu aku tidak pernah menirumu dan mengecewakan apalagi menyakiti orang yang ku sayangi" ujar Daehyun dingin

" _Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya_ " batin Youngjae mulai merasa tidak enak saat melihat raut sedih Tuan Jung, dia hanya bisa terdiam memandangi keduanya dan tidak ingin ikut campur dengan urusan keluarga mereka karena dia belum memahami apa yang sedang terjadi diantara ayah dan anak ini

Tuan Jung hanya menatap sedih Daehyun sebelum seorang namja paruh baya menginterupi mereka "Lama tidak bertemu Jung Donghan" sapa orang itu membuat Jung Donghan appa Daehyun terkejut melihatnya

"K-Kim Gilhoon apa yang kau lakukan disini" tanya Tuan Jung

"Kau mengadakan pesta tanpa mengundang teman lamamu" kata Kim Gilhoon dengan senyum tipis

Daehyun yang melihat appanya gelisah saat melihat namja itu mulai merasa curiga. Dia merasa pernah melihat orang di depannya itu tapi entah dimana

"Siapa?" tanya Daehyun pada appanya

"Teman appa.. Kami permisi dulu" ujar Tuan Jung pamit pada Daehyun lalu pergi keluar bersama orang itu

Daehyun terus menatap mereka yang berjalan keluar ruangan sampai keduanya menghilang

"Daehyun?" panggil Youngjae membuatnya kembali menoleh ke arahnya

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Youngjae

"Ya aku baik. Maaf aku tidak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu"

"Tidak apa. Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Youngjae merasa heran dengan sikap namja tan itu

"Aku merasa mengenalnya tapi aku tidak ingat dia siapa?" jawab Daehyun mencoba mengingatnya tapi suara seseorang membuat lamunanya buyar

"Daehyun-ah Youngjae-ah" panggil Himchan

Keduanya mengalihkan tatapan mereka ke arah Himchan yang datang mendekat bersama Yongguk di sampingnya

"Annyeong Hyungdul" sapa Youngjae membuat mereka berdua tersenyum padanya

"Lama tidak bertemu Youngjae-ah" Yongguk balas menyapa Youngjae

"Yongguk Hyung aku ingin bicara denganmu" kata Daehyun lalu pamit pada kekasihnya berjalan ke belakang gedung bersama Yongguk

"Ada apa?" tanya Himchan pada Youngjae

"Tidak tau Hyung, Daehyun mulai aneh sejak bertemu dengan teman appanya" jawab Youngjae

.

.

.

TBC


	8. Chapter 7

**BOSS**

...

Main Cast:

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

...

Other Cast:

Kim Himchan

Bang Yongguk

Moon Jongup

Nahyun (Sonamoo)

Jinyoung (Got7)

...

Rated M

...

#Banyak typo

...

-Happy Reading-

...

"Apa ada kabar dari Minwoo ahjussi?" tanya Daehyun saat mereka sampai di halaman belakang gedung

"Belum ada Daehyun, kami masih mencari bukti-bukti baru dari kecelakaan ibumu" ujar Yongguk

Daehyun mengangguk "Hyung apa kau pernah mendengar nama Kim Gilhoon sebelumnya?" tanyanya

Yongguk mengerutkan alisnya saat mendengar nama itu "Kim Gilhoon? Dia teman lama ayahmu kan?"

"Kau tau sesuatu tentangnya Hyung? Appa dan dia terlihat mencurigakan tadi"

"Tadi? Maksudmu Kim Gilhoon ada disini? Tanya Yongguk

"Ne, saat dia datang wajah appa langsung terlihat gelisah. Apa Minwoo ahjussi pernah bercerita tentang dia?"

Yongguk menatap Daehyun menimbang akan mengatakannya atau tidak

"Jawab saja Hyung" ujar Daehyun

"Aku pernah mendengar dari Minwoo ahjussi kalau Kim Gilhoon yang memberitahukan tentang perselingkuhan Tuan Jung dan sekertarinya pada ibumu. Setelah itu hubungan keduanya memburuk dan mereka saling membenci, Kim Gilhoon lalu pergi keluar negeri dan tinggal disana. Itu saja yang aku tau" jawab Yongguk

Daehyun membuang nafas kasar lalu menutup matanya setelah mendengar penjelasan Yongguk "Apa dia ada hubungannya dengan kecelakaan umma?" tanyanya curiga

Yongguk menggeleng "Kami belum tau itu, tapi kita akan segera mencari taunya bersama nanti"

.

.

Daehyun mengantar Youngjae pulang ke apartement kekasihnya setelah pesta selesai, tapi sejak di perjalanan pulang namja tan itu tidak bicara apapun pada Youngjae

"Minumlah. Ini bisa menenangkan pikiranmu" Youngjae memberikan coklat hangat pada Daehyun, kekasihnya itu terlihat kacau dia terus meringis dan memijat kepalanya sendiri saat sampai

"Gomawo" ucap Daehyun menegakkan badannya dan meneguk coklat hangat yang dibuatkan kekasihnya

"Apa kau perlu obat?" tanya Youngjae khawatir. Daehyun menggeleng lalu tersenyum tipis padanya

"Aku baik-baik saja"

Namja manis itu menghela nafas "Ada apa? Kau diam saja dari tadi, tidak mau cerita padaku?" tanyanya

"Maaf aku belum bisa menceritakannya sekarang, aku ingin memastikannya dulu" ujar Daehyun

"Tidak apa. Kau bisa menceritakan padaku nanti" kata Youngjae tersenyum manis lalu mengusap lengan Daehyun

Daehyun memeluk Youngjae dan membenamkan wajahnya pada leher kekasihnya itu "Boleh aku menginap malam ini? Aku ingin menenangkan diriku dulu disini bersama" ujarnya sambil menutup mata dan menghirup aroma tubuh Youngjae

"Tentu saja. ayo ke kamar kau terlihat kelelahan" ajak Youngjae, namja tan itu mengikuti kekasihnya masuk ke dalam kamar dan duduk di ranjang

"Apa kau ingin mandi dulu?" tanya Youngjae

"Tidak aku hanya ingin mencuci muka saja kepalaku sedikit sakit" jawab Daehyun lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi

"Yakin tidak ingin minum obat?"

Daehyun berhenti di depan pintu kamar mandi dan berbalik "Aku tidak apa, jangan khawatir aku hanya butuh istirahat dan memelukmu saja sayang" ucap Daehyun sedikit menggoda dia mencoba menghilangkan kekhawatiran kekasihnya

"Ya sudah masuk sana" Youngjae memberikan handuk mendorong Daehyun ke dalam kamar mandi. Namja tan itu membasuh wajahnya lama mencoba menenangkan pikiran yang sedikit kalut karena teringat masa lalunya

"Aku tidak punya baju yang pas untukmu" kata Youngjae saat melihat dirinya keluar dari kamar mandi

"Tidak apa, kau sudah tau kan jika aku terbiasa tidur tanpa atasan" jawab Daehyun membuat wajah Youngjae memerah

Namja tan itu tertawa melihat wajah merah kekasihnya "Kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu? Apa kau malu hmm? Aku hanya bilang terbiasa tidur tanpa atasan bukan mengajakmu bercinta sayang"

"J-jangan mengejekku. minggir aku mau ganti baju" gugup Youngjae lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi

"Perlu bantuanku sayang?" goda Daehyun sambil berbisik ditelinga Youngjae

"Tidak" seru Youngjae lalu lari ke kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya membuat Daehyun semakin tertawa keras, namja tan itu seakan lupa masalahnya tadi perlahan bebannya sedikit terangkat saat bersama kekasihnya

Youngjae keluar kamar mandi setelah selesai membasuh wajahnya dan mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya tapi itu tidak berhasil saat matanya melihat sang kekasih sedang duduk bersandar ranjangnya tanpa memakai atasan sambil memaikan ponsel di tangannya wajahnya kembali memerah

Daehyun mengangkat wajahnya dan meilhat Youngjae masih terdiam di depan pintu kamar mandi "Kenapa masih berdiri disana, kemarilah"

Youngjae berjalan mendekati ranjang dengan kaku dan duduk di pinggir ranjang dia kembali gugup melihat bentuk tubuh sempurna kekasihnya, wajahnya semakin memerah saja

"Yakkk" teriaknya kaget saat Daehyun menariknya tertidur lalu memeluknya

"Kenapa kau jauh sekali? Tadi aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan tidur sambil memelukmu" Daehyun memeluk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher kekasihnya "Jangan gugup Jae aku kekasihmu ingat itu" ujarnya lalu mengecup bahu Youngjae yang terekspose

"A-aku hanya perlu terbiasa dengan sikapmu seperti ini" gugup Youngjae

"Apa yang membuatmu gugup memangnya? Apa aku membuatmu tidak nyaman?" tanya Daehyun

"Tidak aku merasa nyaman hanya saja jantungku kadang selalu berdetak tidak karuan" jawab Youngjae

Daehyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap Youngjae "Jika sifatku membuatmu tidak nyaman kau tinggal bilang padaku. Mengerti?" ujarnya

Youngjae menatap Daehyun lalu ngangguk, namja tan itu mencium kening kekasihnya lama

"Ayo kita tidur, besok pagi aku akan mengantarmu ke stasiun" kata Daehyun

"Ne jalja"

Daehyun tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Youngjae

.

.

Stasiun kereta api

"Hubungi aku jika sudah sampai" ujar Daehyun setelah mencium kening kekasihnya, namja tan itu mengantar dan menemani kekasihnya menunggu sampai keretanya datang

"Ne, kau hati-hati pulangnya" ujar Youngjae tersenyum

"Pasti. Jangan melupakanku ya kau pasti akan sibuk dengan orang tuamu"

"Tidak, aku akan sering menghubungimu. Aku berangkat sekarang ya" pamit Youngjae

Daehyun melambaikan tangannya setelah kereta Youngjae berjalan, namja tan itu kembali pulang ke apartementnya saat kereta kekasihnya sudah tidak terlihat

Namja tan itu berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman dingin di kulkas, baru meneguk setengah suara Lee ahjumah membuatnya terkejut

"Kau tidak pulang semalam ya?" tanya Lee ahjumah

"Hm uhuk uhuk uhuk" Daehyun tersedak minumannya, namja tan itu dia menepuk dadanya sendiri

"Ahjumah jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu" ucapnya dengan suara serak

"Aigoo kau ini masih seperti anak kecil saja. lihat lantainya jadi basah kan" Lee ahjumah menggelengkan kepalanya

"Salah sendiri kenapa mengejutkanku" cibirnya

"Memangnya kau lupa kalau aku selalu datang pagi? Sepertinya otakmu sudah dipenuhi oleh Youngjae saja hingga membuatmu melupakanku" ejek Lee ahjumah

"Ck jangan mengejeku ahjumah" ujar Daehyun lalu mengambil pel untuk membersihkan lantai yang basah

"Sini biar aku saja yang pel, kau bau pergilah mandi"

"Aku sudah mandi sebelum pulang ahjumah" ucap Daehyun dengan tatapan malas pada Lee ahjumah lalu melangkah pergi ke kamarnya

.

.

2 hari kemudian

Daehyun berada di Daegu untuk meninjau tempat pembangunan hotel barunya, dia berjalan mengitari dan bertanya-tanya pada Manager proyek tersebut

"Aku ingin melihat design bangunannya lagi" ujar Daehyun

"Ne. Silahkan lewat sini Daepyonim" Manager proyek tersebut mengajak Daehyun ke kantor dan memperlihatkan design bangunannya

"Rubah bagian yang ini dengan membuat kolam ikan dan taman di sebelah sini, aku ingin membuat taman kecil untuk kenyamanan tamu-tamuku nanti" ucap Daehyun

"Baik Daepyonim" ujar Manager dan beberapa orang disana mengangguk mengerti

 _Drrt..drrt..drrt_

Ponsel Daehyun bergetar dia melihat telpon masuk dari Youngjae, namja tan itu keluar ruangan dan mengangkat telpon kekasihnya

"Halo sayang" sapanya

" _Sedang apa? Maaf semalam aku tidak membalas pesanmu"_

"Tidak apa. Aku sedang berada di Daegu sekarang"

" _Bersama siapa?"_

"Sendirian saja. kau sudah makan?"

" _Sudah umma memasakan makanan kesukaanku"_ ucap Youngjae ceria

"Sepertinya enak aku ingin mencobanya juga. Aku jadi ingin menyusulmu" ujar Daehyun

" _Jangan bercanda fokuslah bekerja dengan begitu seminggu tidak akan terasa. Kau tidak pergi ke club kan selama aku tidak disana?"_ tanya Youngjae penasaran

"Aku tidak bercanda sayang, aku ingin bertemu dengan orang tuamu juga. Tidak untuk apa aku kesana jika sudah punya dirimu" jelas Daehyun, namja tan itu mendengar suara seseorang memanggil Youngjae

" _Ya.. ya terserah. Daehyun aku tutup dulu umma memanggilku"_

"Ya sudah tutuplah, nikmati harimu bersama orang tuamu sayang"

" _Ne.. aku akan menelponmu nanti malam"_ ujar Youngjae sebelum menutup telponnya

Daehyun baru akan memasukan ponselnya di saku celana tapi ponselnya kembali bergetar, dia mengerutkan alisnya melihat bodyguard ayahnya menelpon

"Ne ahjussi. Ada apa?"

" _Tuan Muda, anda berada dimana?"_ tanya orang itu terdengar panik

"Aku di Daegu. Ada apa?" tanya Daehyun heran

" _Tuan Besar kecelakan dan sekarang berada dirumah sakit, dia juga mengalami serangan jantung"_

Daehyun terkejut mendengar ayahnya dirumah sakit "Aku akan pulang sekarang" ujarnya lalu menutup telponnya

Daehyun langsung bergegas menaiki mobilnya untuk kembali ke Seoul, dia memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Namja tan itu sampai dirumah sakit hanya dengan waktu 2 jam saja, dia melangkah masuk ke rumah sakit dan langsung menuju ruang vvip tempat ayahnya di rawat

 _Ckleck_

Nahyun langsung berdiri dan memeluk oppanya saat melihat namja tan itu datang

"Oppa hiks" tangis Nahyun

"Shht tenanglah Nahyun" kata Daehyun mencoba menenangkannya, dia melirik orang yang selalu mendampingi ayahnya itu

"Ada mobil yang menabrak mobil kami, kupikir dia memang sengaja karena jalanan sedang lenggang. Dokter Choi sudah memeriksa Tuan Besar tadi dia mengatakan kalau Tuan Besar tidak apa-apa, beliau mengalami serangan jantung ringan karena shock dan hanya luka kecil di bagian pelipis tapi itu tidak membahayakannya" jelasnya

Daehyun mengangguk "Lalu bagaimana dengan mobil itu?"

"Mobil itu langsung pergi setelah orang-orang mengerumuni mobil kami tapi aku tidak melihat orang itu keluar dari mobil" jelasnya

"Cari mobil itu, aku ingin tau siapa dia dan apa motifnya" tegas Daehyun

Bodyguard Tuan Jung mengangguk dan keluar, sementara namja tan itu mulai menenangkan adiknya yang masih menangis "Sudah jangan menangis lagi, kau dengar sendiri kan kalau appa akan baik-baik saja" ucapnya lalu mengelus pundak Nahyun

Yeoja itu hanya mengangguk "Aku terlalu khawatir dan takut, oppa juga tidak datang-datang dari tadi"

"Oppa sedang berada di Daegu. Sudahlah berhenti menangis kau jelek sekali" ejek Daehyun mencoba menghentikan tangisan adiknya

"Jangan mulai lagi oppa, aku masih sedih" cibir Nahyun lalu mengerutkan bibirnya

"Iya.. iya princess"

Daehyun terdiam setelah menenangkan adiknya pikirannya kembali teringat kejadian hari ini dan beberapa waktu lalu _"Kemarin ada mobil yang mengikutiku, lalu kemunculan teman lama ayahnya dan sekarang ayahnya kecelakan karena di tabrak lari. Apa ini semua saling berbuhungan?"_ batinnya

Namja tan itu tersadar dari lamunannya saat kepala Nahyun terjatuh di pundaknya, rupanya adiknya itu tertidur setelah lelah menangis. Dia tersenyum lalu membaringkan Nahyun di sofa ruangan itu dan mengelus kepala adiknya

"Oppa tidak akan membiarkan ada orang yang akan menghancurkan keluarga kita lagi. Cukup dengan kesalahan yang apa buat dengan berselingkuh dari umma" batin Daehyun

.

.

Rumah Keluarga Yoo

Youngjae sedang berbaring di ranjangnya, namja manis itu mulai bosan seharian ini dia tidak melakukan apapun dan sekarang orang tuanya sedang pergi entah kemana meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di rumah

"Ish umma dan appa keterlaluan, mereka menyuruhku pulang karena rindu atau hanya untuk menjaga rumah sih" kesalnya

Sejak dirinya pulang hanya 2 hari pertama umma dan appanya sibuk dengan dirinya setelah itu malah sibuk di luar rumah dan menyuruhnya untuk menjaga rumah

"Kenapa aku tiba-tiba merindukan Daehyun? Dia sedang apa sekarang?" pikirnya

Namja manis itu mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada kekasihnya

" _Sedang sibuk?"_ 20 menit dia menunggu belum ada balasan dari kekasihnya itu

"Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Namja itu tidak bekerja di hari sabtu kan?"

 _Drrt..drrt..drrtt_

Bukan pesan masuk namja tan itu malah menelpon dirinya, tanpa menunggu lama Youngjae langsung mengangkatnya

"Hallo" sapanya

" _Hai sayang. Maaf aku baru melihat pesanmu"_ ujar Daehyun dengan suara lelah

"Apa kau baru bangun tidur?" tanya Youngjae

" _Ya aku tidak bisa tidur semalam. Appa mengalami kecelakaan kecil 2 hari lalu dan aku menjaganya semalam"_ jelas Daehyun

Youngjae mendengar itu terkejut "Apa Tuan Jung baik-baik saja?"

" _Ya tidak apa hanya butuh istirahat besok sudah boleh pulang"_ jawab Daehyun

"Syukurlah jika beliau tidak apa? Apa aku mengganggu istirahatmu?"

" _Tidak aku terbangun karena lapar dan aku merindukan masakanmu sayang"_

"Aku akan memasak untukmu nanti jika sudah pulang"

" _Aku menunggunya sayang. Kau sedang apa sekarang?"_

"Bermalas-malasan. Umma dan appa meninggalkanku lagi dirumah mereka sibuk sendiri dan memintaku menjaga rumah, aku bosan" seru Youngjae mulai kesal lagi, dia mendengar tawa Daehyun di seberang sana

" _Karena itu kau mengirim pesan padaku? Apa kekasihku ini merindukanku"_

"Siapa bilang? Aku hanya sedang bosan" elak Youngjae

" _Ku pikir kau merindukanku, padahal aku ingin menyusulmu jika kau mengatakannya"_

Youngjae membulatkan matanya dan duduk di ranjang dengan cepat "Apa kau benar-benar akan menyusulku?"

" _Hanya jika kau bilang jika kau merindukanku, kalau tidak aku.."_ kata-kata Daehyun tidak diteruskan kerena di potong kekasihnya

"Aku merindukanmu Jung Daehyun" seru Youngjae membuat Daehyun tersenyum senang

" _Aku juga sayang. Besok aku akan kesana?"_

"Apa kau tidak sibuk? Aku tidak ingin membuat perkerjaan terganggu" ucap Youngjae ragu

" _Untukmu aku akan meluangkan waktuku, aku juga ingin bertemu dengan calon mertuaku sayang_ " ujar Daehyun

Wajah Youngjae memerah mendengar kata calon mertua dari Daehyun "Apa namja ini mau datang melamarnya?" batinnya

" _Sayang? kau baik-baik saja?"_ tanya Daehyun

Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikirannya yang tidak-tidak "Ya aku hanya khawatir appa akan menolakmu, dia sangat tegas dan sedikit keras jika menyangkut diriku" ujarnya

" _Tenanglah aku bisa mengurusi itu jangan khawatir"_

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu"

Daehyun tersenyum di kamarnya _"Ku tutup ya, aku akan makan lalu bersiap ke rumah sakit dulu"_ ujarnya

"Ya hati-hati, sampaikan salamku pada Tuan Jung"

" _Ne. Sampai jumpa sayang"_

Youngjae menutup telponnya lalu tersenyum dia memeluk gulingnya senang kekasihnya akan datang kemari

.

.

.

Tuan Jung pulang ke rumah setelah di rawat di rumah sakit selama 3 hari, sebenarnya ayah dari Daehyun itu sudah bisa pulang setelah sehari di rawat tapi anak lelakinya itu tidak mengizinkan karena dirinya masih merasa nyeri di dadanya

"Appa butuh sesuatu?" tanya Daehyun setelah membantu ayahnya berbaring

"Tidak ada Dae, appa hanya butuh istirahat" jawab Tuan Jung

"Jika butuh sesuatu panggil saja Nahyun atau ahjumah. Aku harus pergi sekarang" ujar Daehyun lalu berbalik

"Daehyun-ah" panggil Tuan Jung membuat Daehyun berhenti dan berbalik menatapnya

"Terima kasih kau sudah mau menjaga dan mengkhawatirkan appa" ucap Tuan Jung dengan senyum tipis

"Itu sudah harus, aku sudah kehilangan umma dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan appa ataupun Nahyun. Meskipun appa sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal tapi kau tetap ayahku dan sudah tugasku untuk melindungi keluargaku" ujar Daehyun dengan wajah datar lalu kembali melangkah pergi

Tuan Jung menitihkan air matanya setelah mendengar kata-kata Daehyun, dia merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah menghancurkan kebahagiaan keluarga kecilnya "Maafkan appa, seharusnya appa bisa membahagiakan dan menjaga kalian" lirihnya

.

.

Namja tan itu memarkirkan mobilnya di basement apartementnya, baru saja keluar dari mobilnya dia kembali melihat mobil hitam yang sama kembali mengikutinya lagi. Merasa muak terus di ikuti Daehyun berjalan menghampiri mobil itu beruntung orang yang membawa mobil itu tidak lari lagi

 _Tok..tok.._

"Turun. Aku ingin bicara denganmu" ujar Daehyun seletah mengetuk kaca mobilnya

Namja berambut blonde itu keluar dari dalam mobil dia tersenyum melihat Daehyun

"Kau siapa? Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku?" tanya Daehyun langsung

"Annyeong nama ku Kim Taehyung. Aku adalah adikmu Daehyun Hyung" ujar namja berambut blonde

Daehyun menatap tajam namja di depannya yang mengaku sebagai adiknya "Jangan bercanda denganku. Katakan apa maumu?" geramnya

"Aku tidak bercanda Hyung, aku punya buktinya jika aku anak Jung Donghan" sahut Taehyung

"Appaku hanya punya aku dan Nahyun dari ibuku. Jangan buang-buang waktuku lebih baik kau pergi dari sini dan jangan ikuti aku lagi" ujar Daehyun dingin, dia berbalik lalu beranjak pergi

"Aku anak Jung Donghan dan Yoon Minjung" seru Taehyung membuat Daehyun terhenti "Aku yakin kau pasti mengenal ummaku kan?" lanjutnya

Namja tan itu berbalik lalu kembali mendekat ke arah Taehyung, dia mencengkram kerah namja di depannya "Jangan sebutkan nama yeoja sialan itu di hadapanku dan pergilah dari sini sebelum aku menghancurkan wajahmu"

"Yeoja yang kau sebut sialan itu adalah ummaku dan perlu kau tau umma menyembunyikanku setelah Jung Donghan membuangnya dia takut jika appa akan melukaiku. Aku kemari untuk meminta bagianku di perusahaan" jelasnya dengan nada santai

Daehyun semakin emosi mendengar kata-kata namja itu "Jangan bermimpi aku tidak akan memberikanmu sepeserpun. Pergi dari sini brengsek" ujarnya lalu mendorong Taehyung lalu berjalan pergi

"Aku akan membuatmu menyesalinya lihat saja nanti aku akan menghancurkanmu dan membuatmu menyerahkan perusahaan itu padaku" teriak Taehyung

Tidak memperdulikan acaman dari Taehyung, namja tan itu terus berjalan dan memasuki lift naik ke apartementnya dia langsung menuju kamarnya saat sampai tanpa memperdulikan Lee ahjumah yang bertanya padanya

"Tidak mungkin appa memiliki anak dari hasil perselingkuhan itu" gumam Daehyun lalu mengusap kasar wajahnya. Namja tan itu membaringkan dirinya lalu menutup matanya sebentar

Daehyun mengambil ponselnya menelpon Yongguk dan meminta kekasih Himchan itu untuk datang ke apartementnya setelah selesai menelpon dia bangun dan menyiapkan baju-bajunya hari ini dia akan ke busan bertemu kekasihnya, dia membutuhkan Youngjae untuk saat seperti ini

"Daehyun" panggil ahjumah dari luar kamar

"Ne" jawabnya

"Ada Yongguk datang mencarimu" ujar Lee ahjumah

"Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi ahjumah"

Namja tan itu kembali memasukkan barang-barangnya dalam ransel lalu membawanya keluar. Yongguk mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat Daehyun membawa tas ransel besar

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yongguk

"Busan, hanya sebentar"

Yongguk mengangguk "Ada apa kau menyuruhku datang?"

"Untuk 3 hari ini aku ingin orang-orangmu menjaga Nahyun dan ayahku. Kau tau kan Hyung barusan appa kecelakaan dan kita belum menemukan siapa pelaku tabrak lari itu, belum lagi ada namja yang mengaku sebagai anak appa dari selingkuhannya itu" jelas Daehyun

"Mwo? Kapan?" tanya Yongguk terkejut

"Barusan saat aku sampai di basement, aku akan mengurusi itu nanti tapi aku ingin selama aku di busan orang-orangmu berjaga untuk mengantisipasi hal yang tidak-tidak" ujar Daehyun

"Termasuk menjaga disekitar mantion?" tanya Yongguk

"Iya kurasa itu perlu dan Hyung usahakan jangan menjaga Nahyun terlalu mencolok dia tidak menyukai itu"

"Aku sudah tau. Ya sudah aku pergi sekarang" kata Yongguk lalu pergi

Lee ahjumah mengampiri Daehyun setelah Yongguk pergi, dia melihat namja tan itu sedang sibuk memeriksa barangnya

"Mau apa kau ke busan Daehyun?" tanya Lee ahjumah

"Aku ingin menyusul Youngjae, aku hanya sebentar disana. Jika ada apa-apa hubungi aku ne" Lee ahjumah mengangguk

"Aku pergi dulu ahjumah" pamitnya

"Hati-hati" kata Lee ahjumah Daehyun hanya mengangguk

.

Daehyun memilih menggunakan pesawat, dia ingin cepat sampai dan bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Namja tan itu sampai setelah makan siang dia langsung menuju rumah Youngjae

 _Ting..tong.._

 _Ckleck_

Youngjae membuka pintu mata langsung membulat saat melihat kekasihnya berdiri di depannya

"Hai sayang. Aku merindukanmu" ujar Daehyun mengelus pipi Youngjae lalu memeluknya, namja manis itu membalas pelukan kekasihnya dengan sangat erat

"Aku juga merindukanmu" balas Youngjae

"Sayang kau memelukku terlalu erat" kata Daehyun dia mulai susah bernafas, mendengar itu Youngjae melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum polos

"Apa kau begitu merindukanku hmm?" tanya Daehyun

"Tentu saja. Ayo masuk umma dan appa ada di dalam" ajak Youngjae menggengam tangan kekasihnya

Daehyun mengangguk dan mengikuti Youngjae masuk ke dalam rumah

"Umma appa kenalkan ini Daehyun dia Bos.."

"Annyeonghaseyo saya Jung Daehyun kekasih Youngjae" katanya sambil membungkukan badannya. Daehyun memotong ucapan Youngjae saat namja manis itu akan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Bossnya bukan kekasihnya. Kedua orang tua Youngjae membulatkan mata mereka mendengar ucapan Daehyun

"Mwo? Kekasih?

.

.

.

TBC


	9. Chapter 8

**BOSS**

...

Main Cast:

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

...

Other Cast:

Kim Himchan

Bang Yongguk

Moon Jongup

Nahyun (Sonamoo)

Taehyung (BTS)

...

Rated M

...

#Banyak typo

...

-Happy Reading-

...

"Mwo? Kekasih? Youngie kau tidak bilang jika sudah punya kekasih. Anak umma sudah besar rupanya" ujar Nyonya Yoo sedikit menggodanya

"Ish umma kau bicara seolah aku anak kecil saja" kesal Youngjae

Daehyun tersenyum melihat interaksi ibu dan anak itu, dia jadi merindukan ibunya

"Apa kau Jung Daehyun pemilik Jung Corp?" tanya Tuan Yoo dengan alis saling bertautan. Daehyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tuan Yoo

"Bukan Tuan Yoo, ayahku yang memiliki perusahaan itu aku hanya meneruskannya" jawab Daehyun sopan

"Omo dia Bossmu Youngjae?" tanya Nyonya Yoo terkejut

Daehyun dan Youngjae hanya tersenyum merespon Nyonya Yoo "Wah. Anakku hebat sekali kau pintar memilih ternyata" Nyonya Yoo tersenyum

"Ummaa" seru Youngjae dengan wajah memerah membuat mereka hanya tertawa

"Daehyun-ssi duduklah" ujar Tuan Yoo

Namja tan itu menurut dan duduk berhadapan dengan Tuan Yoo di ikuti Youngjae "Sudah berapa lama kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih?" tanya Tuan Yoo dengan nada datar, dia mulai mengitrogasi Daehyun entah kenapa membuat Youngjae mulai cemas jika ayahnya tidak menyukai kekasihnya

"Kami baru menjadi sepasang kekasih hampir dua bulan tapi kami sudah saling kenal sebelum Youngjae bekerja di perusahaan sebagai sekertarisku" jawab Daehyun

"Apa kau mencintai anakku?" tanya Tuan Yoo dengan tatapan tajam

Daehyun menatap Youngjae yang juga sedang menatap dirinya dengan ekspresi takut "Aku sangat mencintainya bahkan lebih dari nyawaku sendiri Tuan Yoo" ucapnya tanpa ragu lalu dia kembali menatap ayah Youngjae dan tersenyum pasti

"Dan aku ingin meminta izin Tuan dan Nyonya Yoo agar bisa menjalin kasih dengan anak kalian" lanjut Daehyun

Jantung Youngjae berdetak tidak karuan setelah mendengar Daehyun mengatakan itu tanpa ragu sedikitpun pada ayahnya, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum senang pada kekasihnya bisa dengan berani mengatakannya

Tuan dan Nyonya Yoo saling melirik lalu tersenyum senang melihat keseriusan Daehyun dan raut senang dari Youngjae. Mereka senang akhirnya sekarang Youngjae sudah bisa membuka hatinya karena mereka tau jika anaknya sulit bisa dekat dengan orang lain tapi sekarang namja tan itu bisa membuat anaknya bisa merasakan apa itu cinta

"Aku akan menyutujui hubungan kalian jika kau mau memanggil kami appa dan umma bukan Tuan dan Nyonya Yoo" kata Tuan Yoo tersenyum pada Daehyun melunturkan sifat kerasnya pada kekasihnya putranya itu

Tuan Yoo menyukai sifat berani dan tegas milik Daehyun, dia dengan sopan meminta izin langsung pada mereka meskipun baru menjalin kasih dengan anaknya

Namja tan itu membalas senyum calon mertuanya "Gomawo appa, umma"

"Kami titip Youngjae padamu, jaga dia jangan sampai membuatnya menangis atau terluka" pinta Tuan Yoo

"Pasti appa" jawab Daehyun tegas

"Appa umma terima kasih telah menerima Daehyun" ujar Youngjae lalu berdiri memeluk keduanya

"Sama-sama sayang" Nyonya Yoo tersenyum pada mereka

"Meninaplah disini Daehyun, kami masih panya kamar kosong" kata Nyonya Yoo

"Apa tidak akan meropotkan?" tanya Daehyun basa basi tentu saja dia ingin sekali bisa meninap disini agar bisa lebih dekat dengan kekasihnya

"Tidak lagi pula sekarang kau adalah calon menantu kami" ujar Nyonya Yoo menggoda mereka

"Gomawo appa umma" balas Daehyun

"Ne. Youngjae antar Daehyun ke kamarnya" pinta Tuan Yoo

Youngjae mengangguk lalu menyuruh Daehyun mengikuti dirinya "Ini kamarmu di depan adalah kamarku" ujar Youngjae

Daehyun mengangguk lalu menutup pintu kamarnya, dia datang memeluk pinggang Youngjae dari belakang "Bagaimana aku hebat kan bisa meyakinkan ayahmu?" ujarnya

"Apa rahasiamu hingga appa langsung menyetujuinya begitu saja?" tanya Youngjae heran

"Aku hanya membaca karakter appamu, beliau adalah orang yang sangat suka kejujuran dan ketegasan kan? Aku hanya perlu menyampaikan isi hatiku dengan sejujur-jujurnya" jelas Daehyun

" _Hebat sekali dia hanya dengan melihat dia bisa langsung mengenal karakter appa"_ batin Youngjae

Namja manis itu melepaskan pelukan mereka dan berbalik menatap wajah Daehyun "Gomawo Daehyun-ah kau bisa mencintaiku dengan tulus meskipun aku belum bisa meyakinkan diriku sendiri"

"Cinta datang karena terbisa sayang dan aku tidak ingin memaksamu dengan perlahan kau akan bisa merasakannya sendiri" ujar Daehyun "Tapi apa kau merasa nyaman di bersamaku" lanjutnya

"Ya aku merasa nyaman bersamamu berada di dekatmu, aku merasa terlindungi meskipun sikapmu sangat posesif" jawab Youngjae

Daehyun tersenyum "Itu sudah cukup bagiku untuk sekarang dan bukankah sudah ku bilang aku memang seperti itu" dia mencium bibir kekasihnya lembut dan di balas kekasihnya

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" kata Youngjae setelah ciuman mereka terlepas

"Apa sayang?"

"Kenapa kau bisa tau alamat rumahku?" tanya Youngjae

Daehyun memutar bola matanya "Kau menulisnya di surat lamaranmu. Apa kau lupa?"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak ingat jika aku menulisnya di lamaranku, setahuku aku hanya menulis alamat apartement yang di seoul" ujar Youngjae dengan pose berpikir

"Apa kau terlalu merindukanku hingga seperti ini eoh?" goda Daehyun

Youngjae mengerutkan bibirnya "Kau terlalu percaya diri. Lepas aku mau keluar kita terlalu lama berdua dalam kamar nanti umma dan appa curiga" ujarnya

Daehyun menurut lalu melepas kekasihnya, dia tidak ingin memberi kesan buruk pada calon mertuannya di hari pertama datang

.

.

2 hari Daehyun disini berada di rumah Youngjae, namja tan itu sangat pintar mengambil hati Tuan dan Nyonya Yoo hingga membuat Youngjae terkadang cemburu karena kedua orang tuanya seperti melupakannya

Namja manis itu baru saja bangun tidur dia keluar kamar dan langsung berjalan ke dapur, dia melihat ibunya sedang mempersiapkan bahan-bahan untuk makan siang

"Umma. Appa dan Daehyun kemana?" tanyanya saat sadar jika rumah sepi

"Appamu mengajak Daehyun ke kebun teh. Katanya Daehyun ingin melihat-lihat disana" jawab Nyonya Yoo, Youngjae hanya mengangguk lucu

"Youngie umma ingin bertanya padamu"

"Tanya apa umma?"

"Apa kau mencintai Daehyun?" tanya Nyonya Yoo membuat Youngjae terkejut

"A-aku nyaman bersamanya umma"

"Umma bertanya jika kau mencintainya Youngie?"

"Aku masih belum bisa memastikannya umma"

Nyonya Yoo membalikkan badannya dan menatap Youngjae "Kenapa? Daehyun namja yang baik dan umma bisa melihat dari sikap dan tatapan matanya kalau dia sangat tulus mencintaimu"

"Sikap pemaksanya dan dulu dia juga sering bermain dengan banyak yeoja" jujur Youngjae

"Jadi kau merasa terpaksa menjalin hubungan dengannya karena di paksa? Dan bukankah itu dulu sebelum bertemu denganmu"nya Nyonya Yoo

Youngjae menggeleng cepat "Tidak begitu umma, Daehyun memintaku baik-baik agar bisa menjalani hubungan ini dengannya secara perlahan dan memintaku mempercayainya"

Nyonya Yoo menatap mata Youngjae "Dari awal dia sudah jujur padamu dan itu adalah bukti kalau dia benar-benar serius mencintaimu. Semua orang bisa berubah jika dia mendapat apa yang selama ini mereka cari begitu juga dengan Daehyun, jadi apa kau mempercayainya?"

Youngjae mengangguk

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat bersama Daehyun?"

"Aku merasa nyaman dan terlindungi jika bersamanya, sifatnya yang lembut saat bersamaku itu membuatku merasa sesuatu yang belum pernah ku rasakan sebelumnya"

"Mungkin kau belum bisa memastikannya sendiri karena masih ragu padanya tapi umma bisa melihat cinta di matamu untuknya Jae"

Youngjae menatap ummanya "Jangan terlalu lama membuat Daehyun menunggumu. Apa kau ingin jika Daehyun pergi meninggalkanmu karena kau tidak bisa meyakinkan dirimu?"

"Aku tidak mau umma, aku tidak ingin kehilangan Daehyun" lirihnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

Nyonya Yoo tersenyum lalu memeluk anaknya, dia memakluminya ini pertama kali Youngjae punya kekasih selama ini anaknya sangat tertutup dan hanya sibuk dengan buku-bukunya

"Umma tau kau mencintainya, cobalah ikuti kata hatimu jika tidak kau akan kehilangannya" Youngjae mengangguk

"Sekarang pergilah mandi, umma akan menyelesaikan masakannya sebelum mereka kembali" ujar Nyonya Yoo

Youngjae memeluk ummanya "Ne gomawo umma" lalu pergi ke kamarnya

Youngjae keluar dari kamar mandi setelah membersihkan diri dan baru saja akan mengganti pakaiannya dia merasa ada orang memperhatikan dirinya, namja manis itu membalikkan badannya dan terkejut melihat sang kekasih sudah berada di dalam kamarnya

"Da-Daehyun kapan kau masuk?" tanya Youngjae

"Sejak kau mandi" jawab Daehyun dengan nada rendah dan senyum miring, dia berjalan mendekati Youngjae

...

 _Warning NC_

...

Youngjae mundur saat melihat tatapan intens kekasihnya hingga dirinya menabrak lemari bajunya, dia mengangkat tangannya menyuruh Daehyun berhenti mendekat

"Da-Daehyun kau mau apa? Jangan mendekat" gugupnya

"Kau tau apa yang ku mau sayang dan aku tidak ingin mendengar kata jangan" Daehyun memegang tangan Youngjae dan mengelusnya lembut lalu mencium kedua tangan kekasihnya, namja tan itu mendekatkan wajah mereka membuat kekasihnya menutup mata

Youngjae bisa merasakan bibir tebal Daehyun menekan bibirnya, namja tan itu menciumnya lembut membuatnya membalas tapi kemudian ciuman mereka semakin panas saat Daehyun mengelus perut lalu naik ke nipple kekasihnya mencoba membuatnya semakin menegang sebelah tengannya meremas junior Youngjae dibalik handuk yang dipakainya

"Hmcpk eemcpkk enghh"

Youngjae membuka mulutnya saat lidah kekasihnya menjilati belahan bibirnya, dia membiarkan lidah Daehyun menari di dalam mulutnya dan menyapu lidahnya

"Angh emhpck nghh" desah Youngjae saat kekasihnya melilitkan lidah mereka, dia mengalunkan tangannya pada leher Daehyun

Namja tan itu menurunkan bibirnya ke leher Youngjae mengigit kecil dan menjilatinya tanpa meninggalkan tanda, lidahnya naik menyapu belakang telinga kekasihnya

"Aku menginginkanmu sayang" ujar Daehyun dengan suara sensual di telinga Youngjae

Namja manis itu menatap kekasihnya "La-lakukanlah hh" izinnya, Youngjae seakan lupa jika sedang berada dirumah orang tuanya dia tau jika Daehyun sudah memendam hasratnya lebih dari seminggu

Daehyun mengaluarkan lube dari saku celananya lalu membalikkan tubuh Youngjae menghadap lemari dan membuat tangan kekasihnya bertumpu pada lemari pakaian, dia membuka handuk di pinggang kekasihnya lalu melumurinya jari-jarinya dengan lube

"Aahh Daehh" desahnya saat Daehyun memasukan 2 jari ke dalam holenya, namja tan itu mulai bergerak dengan gerakkan menggunting lalu memutar

"Ahhh hahh anghh ahh"

"Aakhh disanah Daehh nghhh" pekik Youngjae saat jari Daehyun menumbuk spotnya

"Shht.. pelankan suaramu sayang, umma dan appa bisa mendengarnya" bisik Daehyun lalu mencium pundak kekasihnya

Youngjae menggigit bibirnya mencoba tidak mendesah saat jari-jari panjang kekasihnya bermain di dalam holenya

"Ngh langsung sajah Daehh" pinta Youngjae dengan suara pelan

Daehyun menurut dia mengeluarkan jarinya lalu menurukan celananya, dia memasukkan juniornya ke hole Youngjae setelah melumurinya dengan lube

"Akhh mmmhhh nghhh" Daehyun menutup mulut Youngjae dengan tangannya saat namja manis itu akan berteriak

"Shhh Jae kau masih sempit sajah akhh" desah Daehyun pelan, namja tan itu meremas pinggang kekasihnya dan menggerakan juniornya keluar masuk dengan tempo sedang

"Enghh hhhmmmm"

"Hmmpp hhh nghhhh"

Daehyun mengigit bibirnya sendiri dan mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas saat Youngjae mengetatkan holenya, dia meremas pinggang kekasihnya lalu mempercepat gerakkannya. Tangannya yang lain mengusap punggung halus Youngjae dan berhenti di pundak kekasihnya itu, dia menekan ke arah bawah saat dirinya menumbuk kuat hole Youngjae

"Engggghhh mhhhh Daemhhh" desah Youngjae tertahan dengan tangan Daehyun, jari-jarinya mulai mengais lemari mencari pelampiasan

"Shhh ohh sayanghh ini nikmah"

"Hhh nghh mmppphhhh hhh"

"Nghhh mpphhh"

 _Tok..tok..tok_

"Youngie?"

Daehyun berhenti bergerak, matanya dan Youngjae membulatkan mendengar suara Nyonya Yoo memanggil mereka

 _Ckleck_

Nyonya Yoo mencoba membuka pintu kamar anaknya tapi terkunci, beruntung Daehyun sudah menguncinya lebih dulu jika tidak pasti ibu Youngjae itu sudah memergoki keadaan laknat mereka

"Youngjae" panggil Nyonya Yoo

Mereka saling memandangi "Jawab ummamu Jae" bisik Daehyun lalu menurunkan tangannya dari mulut Youngjae

"Y-ya umma? A-aku baru mau mandi" gugup Youngjae membuat Daehyun tersenyum mendengar kekasihnya memberi alasan pada ummanya

"Ck kau belum mandi juga dari tadi? Kalau sudah selesai panggil Daehyun" Nyonya Yoo pergi setelah Youngjae menjawab

 _Plak_

"Nghh Daehyunh" Youngjae memekik pelan, dia terkejut karena Daehyun menampar pantatnya

"Anak nakal kau mulai berbohong pada ummamu" goda Daehyun

Namja manis itu menengok kebelakang "Jangan bercanda cepat selesaikan ini nghhh" ujarnya setengah mendesah saat kekasihnya meremas pantatnya

Daehyun tersenyum miring "Jangan mendesah terlalu keras kita bisa ketahuan" pintanya, kekasih manisnya itu hanya mengangguk

"Ahh aahhh nghhh" desah pelan Youngjae saat Daehyun mulai bergerak lagi

"Enghh aahh Daehh"

Tangan Daehyun berpindah dan mengocok junior Youngjae membuat namja manis itu mengigit bibir bawahnya dia meremas lengan Daehyun, matanya tertutup selaras dengan tumbukan keras junior dan gerakan tangan kekasihnya

Daehyun berhenti sebentar lalu menarik tubuh Youngjae mundur dan duduk di ranjang, namja manis itu duduk di atas pangkuan Daehyun membuat junior itu tertanam dalam

"Oohhh Dae-Daehyunhh milikmuh massukh ahh terlalu dalam nghh" pekik pelan Youngjae

Namja tan itu menutup matanya saat Youngjae mengetatkan holenya ketika miliknya terbenam semakin dalam

"Daeh b-bergeraklahh hahh cepathh"

Namja tan itu menurut lalu dia memegang pinggang Youngjae lalu mengangkatnya naik turun di pangkuannya, Youngjae sedikit meringis merasa holenya penuh dengan junior kekasihnya yang mulai membesar

"Ahh shh nghhh"

"Daehh akhhh" Youngjae menuntun tangan Daehyun untuk memanjakan juniornya, namja tan itu mengerti lalu mengocoknya cepat

"Akhh haaahhh aaahhhhh oohhh"

Youngjae mendesah kacau saat merasa junior Daehyun semakin membesar di dalamnya

"Sstt pelankan suaramu sayanghh"

Youngjae mengigit bibirnya dan mendesah pelan "Daehh akuhh akan hh sampaiihhh"

"Sebentar lagihh, jepit milikku lebih kuat sayang akkhhh" Youngjae melakukannya, dia mengetatkan holenya menjepit milik kekasihnya tangannya bertumpu pada paha Daehyun

"Ahh hhaahhh aahhhh"

"Daehh ahhh akuhh tidak nghh kuath lagihhh aahhhh"

"Bersama sayang shh ahhh"

Daehyun semakin mempercepat gerakannya membuat kekasihnya semakin melonjak cepat di atas pangkuannya, Youngjae meremas kedua lengan Daehyun kepalanya mengadah ke atas dengan mulut terbuka

"Akuhh sampaiihhhhh ahhhhhhh"

"Jae ahhh"

Youngjae menyemburkan cairannya keluar mengenai lantai kamarnya tubuhnya bergetar saat merasa cairan kekasihnya menyemburkan deras di dalam holenya dan perlahan meleleh keluar. Daehyun menahan tubuh Youngjae yang hampir jatuh karena lemas

"Gomawo sayang" ujar Daehyun

Youngjae mengangguk "Aku harus mandi lagi" ujarnya lemas

"Aku juga. Apa kau bisa berdiri" tanya Daehyun

Youngjae mengangguk lalu mencoba berdiri dengan pelan dibantu Daehyun

"Perlu bantuanku?" tawar Daehyun, dia bisa melihat cairannya yang meleleh diantara kaki kekasihnya

Youngjae menggeleng "Aku bisa sendiri, kau pergilah mandi sebelum appa dan umma mencurigai kita karena terlalu lama" ujarnya

"Ne sayang" Daehyun mencium bibir Youngjae sebelum keluar dari kamar kekasihnya

.

Setelah Daehyun keluar Youngjae kembali masuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya yang lengket, dia turun ke meja makan diikuti Daehyun

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" tanya Tuan Yoo

"Maaf aku ketiduran lagi appa" bohong Daehyun

"Tidak apa, kalau begitu duduklah kita makan sekarang"

Daehyun dan Youngjae saling melirik lalu duduk bersebelahan lalu tersenyum kecil, namja manis itu mengambilkan nasi dan memberikan pada kekasihnya

Daehyun tersenyum saat mengambilnya "Terima kasih Jae" dia mengalus rambut kekasihnya lembut membuat Youngjae tersenyum manis

Nyonya Yoo tersenyum interaksi keduanya apalagi raut bahagia dari keduanya

"Kalian akan kembali besok?" tanya Tuan Yoo

"Iya appa Daehyun masih punya banyak urusan di kantor" jawab Youngjae

"Kalian harus sering-sering kemari, supaya appa punya teman bermain catur lagi" kata Tuan Yoo membuat Daehyun tertawa

Youngjae memutar matanya dia kesal sejak Daehyun datang namja tan itu malah sibuk dengan ayahnya saat tau jika dia bisa pemain pintar. Selama ini belum ada yang bisa mengalahkan Tuan Yoo dan namja tan itu bisa mengalahkannya hanya dalam waktu singkat hingga membuat keduanya semakin dekat, dan tanpa bosan selalu mengajak Daehyun kembali bermain hingga larut malam

"Jangan khawatir appa, aku akan mengajak Youngjae pulang" ucap Daehyun tersenyum

"Sudah bicaranya sekarang ayo makan" ujar Nyonya Yoo menghentikan percakapan mereka

.

.

.

Kesokan harinya

"Kami pulang dulu umma appa" pamit Youngjae lalu memeluk kedua orang tuannya

"Hati-hati. Kabari kami jika sudah sampai" ujar Tuan Yoo. Daehyun dan Youngjae mengangguk

"Ne jangan khawatir appa, aku akan menjaga Youngjae selama disana dan terima kasih untuk semuanya umma" ujar Daehyun

"Sama-sama Daehyun" Nyonya Yoo tersenyum

Setelah pamit mereka naik taksi yang sudah menunggu mereka dan mengantar keduanya ke bandara

"Kita ke apartementku saja ya, lebih dekat aku merasa lelah" ujar Youngjae saat mereka sampai di seoul

Daehyun menatapnya khawatir "Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa hanya lelah. Jangan khawatir" kata Youngjae tersenyum

"Katakan padaku jika kau merasa tidak enak badan" ucap Daehyun lembut dia mengelus tangan kekasihnya lembut

Daehyun menuruti Youngjae dia membawa mobilnya ke apartement kekasihnya

"Ayo masuk" ajak Youngjae setelah mereka sampai

Youngjae masuk kamar di ikuti Daehyun, namja tan itu menaruh barang-barang kekasihnya di kamar

"Apa kau benar-benar selelah itu sayang?" tanya Daehyun saat melihat kekasihnya langsung berbaring di ranjang

"Iya, mungkin karena semalam aku tidak bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak" jawab Youngjae

Semalam Youngjae mengetuk pintu kamar Daehyun, namja manis itu tidak bisa tidur karena insomnianya mereka mengobrol hingga larut malam kalau saja Daehyun tidak memaksanya dengan nada dingin untuk tidur mungkin Youngjae akan terus bicara hingga pagi menjelang

"Apa kita perlu pergi ke dokter?"

"Tidak usah aku hanya butuh tidur, ini sudah biasa Dae"

"Tidurlah kalau begitu, aku akan nonton tv diluar"

"Temani aku dulu" tahan Youngjae saat Daehyun akan beranjak pergi. Namja tan itu kembali duduk dan mengusap sayang kepala kekasihnya hingga tertidur, setelah mendengar nafas teratur kekasihnya Daehyun berjalan keluar kamar dan menyalakan tv

Sorenya Youngjae terbangun dia berjalan keluar kamar dan melihat Daehyun yang tertidur di sofa dengan tv yang masih menyala, namja manis itu berjongkok dia mengelus pipi kekasihnya yang sedang tidur

"Kanapa kau semakin tampan saja" ujarnya pelan tidak ingin membangunkan Daehyun

Youngjae menjauhkan tangannya lalu berjalan ke dapur dan memasak makanan untuk mereka, namja manis itu membuka kulkas tapi hanya menemukan ayam dan beberapa sayuran

"Aku lupa belum belanja bulanan" ujarnya

Dia memutuskan untuk membuat sup ayam, namja manis itu berkutat dengan bahan-bahan makanan. Selesai memasak Youngjae membangunkan Daehyun yang masih tertidur

"Daehyun-ah bangun" ucapnya lalu menepuk pipi namja tan itu

"Eung Jae?"

"Ayo bangun ini sudah hampir malam, kau belum makan siang" ujar Youngjae

Daehyun menerjapkan matanya lalu bangun "Jam berapa ini?" tanyanya

"Setengah 6. Cuci mukamu dan kita makan"

Daehyun mengangguk lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi samping dapur, setelah mencuci wajahnya dia keluar dan melihat Youngjae sedang menata makan di meja

"Maaf aku hanya buat sup ayam, aku lupa belum belanja bulanan" ucap Youngjae saat Daehyun menarik kursi dan duduk di sampingnya

"Tidak apa aku akan tetap memakan apapun masakan yang kau buat" ujar Daehyun dengan senyum tulusnya membuat kekasihnya mau tak mau juga iku tersenyum

Youngjae memberikan nasi pada Daehyun "Makanlah"

"Gomawo"

Mereka mulai makan dengan hikmat sebelum Daehyun mengeluarkan suara dan membuat Youngjae terkejut

"Jae jika aku memintamu untuk tinggal bersama di apartementku apa kau mau?" tanya Daehyun

Namja manis itu menghentikan makannya dan menatap Daehyun, dia terdiam tiba-tiba dia teringat ucapan ibunya kemarin. Melihat kekasihnya terdiam Daehyun mengusap pipi Youngjae membuatnya tersadar

"Tidak apa jika kau belum siap aku tidak ingin membebanimu dengan permintaanku" kata Daehyun lembut

Benar kata ibunya kenapa dia harus ragu jika Daehyun benar-benar bisa berubah dan sangat mencintainya, namja tan itu selama ini tidak pernah sengaja mencoba untuk menyakiti dirinya lagipula dia bisa lebih membuka diri dan bisa lebih mengenal kekasihnya itu

"Aku mau Daehyun" jawab Youngjae dengan senyum

.

.

.

TBC


	10. Chapter 9

**BOSS**

...

Main Cast:

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

...

Other Cast:

Kim Himchan

Bang Yongguk

Moon Jongup

Nahyun (Sonamoo)

Taehyung (BTS)

...

Rated M

...

#Banyak typo

...

-Happy Reading-

...

" _Aku mau Daehyun" jawab Youngjae dengan senyum_

"Kau yakin?" tanya Daehyun kembali menatap mata Youngjae dalam, namja manis itu tersenyum dan mengagguk pasti

"Aku yakin lagi pula kau kan juga sering manahanku menginap di apartementmu"

Daehyun tersenyum dia mengelus tangan Youngjae lalu menciumnya "Terima kasih sayang"

Youngjae mengangguk "Jadi kapan kau ingin aku pindah?" tanyanya

"Malam ini" jawab Daehyun

"Hah? Tapi aku belum merapikan barang-barangku" seru Youngjae terkejut

"Bawa saja seperlunya dulu yang lain akan ku urus"

Youngjae mengangguk lalu melanjutkan makannya

"Apa kau berniat akan menjual apartement ini?" tanya Daehyun

"Iya lagi pula Jinyoung juga sudah tidak pernah datang kemari dan aku juga akan jarang kemari, jarak kantor terlalu jauh dari sini" jawab Youngjae

"Aku akan membantumu jika kita sudah selesai membereskan barang-barangmu. Sekarang habiskan makannanmu dulu setelah itu kita bereskan baju-bajumu" Youngjae mengangguk

Setelah mereka selesai makan Daehyun membantu Youngjae membereskan baju-bajunya dan memasukkannya dalam koper

"Ini sudah semua?" tanya Daehyun

"Ya sudah yang lainnya nanti saja" jawab Youngjae

"Biar aku saja yang bawa"

Youngjae membiarkan kekasihnya membawa koper-kopernya, namja manis lalu mengecup pipi Daehyun membuat kekasihnya tersenyum senang

"Disini tidak?" tanya Daehyun menunjuk bibirnya

"Nanti saja kalau kita sudah sampai di apartementmu. Ayo pergi" kata Youngjae lalu menarik tangan Daehyun

"Jangan terburu-buru sayang, ini berat" keluh Daehyun

"Oh maaf aku lupa" ujar Youngjae dengan senyum polos

"Ada apa? Sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar sekali" goda Daehyun

Youngjae mengerutkan bibirnya dan memukul lengan kekasihnya "Aku hanya ingin segera sampai dan istirahat. Jangan berpikir mesum"

"Aku tidak berpikiran mesum, aku hanya bertanya saja jangan-jangan kau yang.."

"Jalan saja jangan cerewet" ujar Youngjae memotong ucapan kekasihnya, namja manis itu lalu berjalan duluan sambil mengipas wajahnya yang memerah membuat Daehyun tertawa melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu, dia kembali menarik kopernya dan memasukannya ke mobil setelah sampai di basement

"Siap sayang?" tanya Daehyun setengah menggoda Youngjae

Namja manis itu membuang mukanya ke arah luar "Jalan saja Daehyun"

"Kekeke. Kau kenapa malu seperti itu? Aku mengajakmu ke rumah bukan bercin.."

"Ya Jung Daehyun kau mau aku batalkan saja eoh" kesal Youngjae

Daehyun mencoba menghentikan tawanya "Oke.. oke jangan marah sayang kita jalan sekarang"

Daehyun menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang mereka saling berbicang selama perjalanan tidak jarang namja tan itu menggoda Youngjae dan membuat kekasihnya malu

"Berhentilah menggodaku. Apa kau tidak bosan eoh?"

"Tidak aku suka melihat wajah meronamu, kau semakin cantik" ujar Daehyun masih tidak mau berhenti

"Ck aku tampan bukan cantik" kesal Youngjae membuat Daehyun tertawa, dia membelokkan mobilnya ke arah basement

"Baiklah tampan kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun" kata Daehyun lalu membuka pintu mobilnya di ikuti Youngjae

Mereka mengeluarkan barang-barang dari bagasi mobil "Kau bawa ranselku saja biar aku yang bawa barangmu" pinta Daehyun

"Apa tidak berat?" tanya Youngjae

"Tidak aku kan lebih kuat darimu" ujar Daehyun sambil tertawa menggoda

"Ck terserah kau saja" cibir Youngjae lalu berjalan ke arah lift, dia malas meladeni kekasihnya itu

"Kamarku dimana?" tanya Youngjae setelah mereka masuk ke dalam apartement Daehyun

Daehyun menunjuk kamarnya "Kita sekamar sayang. Hanya ada dua kamar di apartementku dan Nahyun sering menginap"

"Apartementmu sebesar ini tapi kamarnya hanya ada 2 saja?"

"Iya, lagi pula apa salahnya jika kita sekamar? Kita juga sering tidur seranjang kan"

Youmgjae berpikir "Benar juga, ya sudahlah aku akan membereskan barang-barangku dulu" jawabnya lalu masuk kamar Daehyun

Daehyun mencegat tangan Youngjae ketika namja manis itu akan membongkar baranga-barang bawaannya "Besok saja kau bilang masih ingin istirahat, aku akan membantumu merapikannya"

"Janji akan bantu aku dan bukan menggodaku ya" ujar Youngjae dengan wajah menggemaskan lalu mengangkat jari kelingkingnya

Daehyun tertawa lalu menyambut jari kelingking Youngjae "Apa kau benar-benar sudah berumur 24 tahun? Kenapa masih sering bertingkah seperti anak kecil eoh?" tanyanya

"Apa aku perlu menunjukan identitasku lagi?" kata Youngjae mulai kesal lagi

"Tidak perlu sayang, caramu menghangatkanku di ranjang sudah membuktikannya" goda Daehyun lagi

"Ya hentikan jangan mulai lagi Daehyun.. ayo tidur aku lelah" Youngjae naik ke ranjang lalu membaringkan dirinya

"Iya.. iya sayangku" ucap Daehyun lalu menyusul naik ke ranjang, dia mencium kening Youngjae dan memeluk kekasihnya

.

.

.

2 minggu kemudian

Youngjae terbangun dengan keadaan telanjang dan tubuh bagian bawahnya sedikit sakit semalam kekasihnya memintanya saat mereka pulang dari kantor, tidak tanggung-tanggung namja tan itu melakukannya hingga pukul 3 pagi. Dia memakluminya mereka sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantor sejak minggu lalu hingga Daehyun tidak bisa meminta jatahnya karena Youngjae kelelahan setelah pulang dari kantor, makanya semalam namja tan itu menyalurkan hasratnya semalam dengan permainan berondenya

Sudah dua minggu mereka tinggal bersama keduanya semakin dekat dan mesra, Daehyun juga perlahan mulai terbuka dengannya kekasihnya itu mulai menceritakan tentang dirinya meskipun belum semuannya

Youngjae keluar dari kamar setelah dia membersihkan diri dia berjalan ke arah kulkas dan mengambil minuman, tenggorokannya serasa kering karena terlalu banyak berteriak semalam saat di ingin membuka kulkas dia melihat ada note yang sengaja Daehyun tampelkan disana

" _Aku pergi jogging di taman sebentar"_

Youngjae tersenyum dia kembali melanjutkan niatnya untuk minum. Namja manis itu merasa bosan dan memutuskan untuk berkeliling, dia naik ke lantai 2 apartement Daehyun yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dia naiki

"Bukankah dia bilang hanya punya dua kamar?" batin Youngjae saat dia melihat ada 2 pintu yang tertutup

Namja manis itu membuka pintu yang berada di dekat tangga itu adalah ruang kerja Daehyun dia melihat ada meja kerja dan lemari yang penuh dengan buku-buku, dia berjalan lalu membuka pintu yang berada di sudut ruangan mulutnya terbuka saat melihat ada beberapa monitor di dalam ruangangan itu

"Dia bisa mengakses seluruh cctv di bangunan apartement ini? Apa mungkin bangunan ini miliknya juga?" tanya Youngjae pada dirinya sendiri. Namja manis itu keluar setelah puas melihat-lihat lalu membuka pintu di depannya

Mata namja manis itu membulat saat hanya ada grand piano putih di dalam, dia melangkah masuk ke dalam baru saja akan menyentuh piano itu suara seseorang yang dia kenal menghentikan dirinya

"Sedang apa? Aku mencarimu dari tadi" ujar Daehyun lalu melangkah masuk

Youngjae berbalik dan bertanya pada Daehyun "Kau bisa main piano?"

"Ne" jawab singkat Daehyun lalu terdiam menatap piano putih di hadapan mereka, Youngjae tersenyum melihat raut sedih kekasihnya

"Punya ibumu?" tanya Youngjae membuat Daehyun tersadar, namja tan itu tersenyum pada kekasihnya

"Ne, bisa kita keluar dari sini?" pinta Daehyun

"Baiklah" kata Youngjae lalu menarik lengan Daehyun keluar

"Aku masuk ke dalam ruang kerjamu dan melihat lihat isi di dalamnya. Tidak apakan?" tanya Youngjae

"Tidak apa kau berhak tau sayang"

"Apa gedung ini milikmu? Kau juga bisa mengakses cctv seluruh isi di bagunan ini" Youngjae kembali bertanya masih penasaran

"Tanah tempat ini di bangun adalah milik ummaku dan dia memberikanku wasiat untuk menjaganya" jawab Daehyun "Masih ada lagi yang ingin kau tau sayang?" lanjut Daehyun

Namja manis itu menggeleng "Tidak.. sekarang pergi mandilah aku akan menyiapkan sarapan, sepertinya ahjumah tidak datang hari ini" ujar Youngjae

"Anak ahjumah sedang sakit, dia menelponku tadi" jelas Daehyun

Youngjae mengangguk "Ya sudah sana mandi" usirnya

"Kau tidak ingin menemaniku sayang?" goda Daehyun

"Apa semalam kurang? Kau bahkan membuat keluar berkali-kali sampai aku lemas" cibir Youngjae

Daehyun tertawa melihat raut kekasihnya, namja manis itu sudah tidak malu-malu lagi padanya dia bahkan sudah bisa membalas godaan Daehyun

"Kalau begitu berikan aku morning kiss"

Youngjae mencium pipi Daehyun "Setelah kau mandi baru aku menciumu disini" dia menunjuk bibir Daehyun

"Baiklah aku mandi sekarang" ujar Daehyun lalu mencium bibir Youngjae sebelum lari ke kamar mereka

Youngjae hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kekasihnya, namja manis itu berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan mereka. Saat dia berkutat bahan-bahan dapur dia terkejut dengan suara seorang yeoja yang datang

"Dae oppa" seru yeoja itu, Youngjae menghampiri Nahyun

"Nahyun-ssi. Daehyun sedang mandi" ujar Youngjae menyapa Nahyun

Nahyun yeoja itu terkejut melihat ada namja asing di apartement oppanya "Kau siapa?" tanyanya

"Aku Youngjae sekertaris oppamu" jawab Youngjaae

"Sekertaris?" Nahyun melirik Youngjae dari atas ke bawah, dia semakin heran namja yang mengaku sebagai sekertaris oppanya hanya memakai baju rumahan dan sedang memasak makanan di dapur

"Apa yang kau lakukan di apartement oppaku? Aku tidak yakin kau hanya sekertarisnya"

"Ehmm itu.." bingung Youngjae dia menggaruk tengkuknya

"Jujur saja Youngjae-ssi aku tidak akan menelanmu. Duduklah" ujar Nahyun tersenyum melihat kelakuan lucu namja di depannya "Apa kau punya hubungan dengan oppaku? Kau kekasihnya?" tanyannya

"Begitulah tapi bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Karena kau hanya berpakaian rumahan dan bisa leluasa memasak di dapur oppa. Apa kau juga tinggal bersama oppa?" tanya Nahyun memulai mengiterogasi Youngjae, dia semakin penasaran dengan namja di depannya ini

"I-iya aku tinggal disini"

"Kau tidur di kamar tamu?"

Youngjae melirik kamar Daehyun saat Nahyun bertanya, yeoja itu menengok ke arah kamar oppanya saat melihat namja di depannya melirik kamar tersebut

Nahyun tersenyum senang "Sepertinya oppa sangat mempercayaimu ya, dia bahkan mengizinkanmu masuk ke kamarnya yang tidak pernah di masuki orang lain selain umma bahkan aku tidak berani masuk"

Youngjae terkejut mendengarnya, dia baru tau hal ini "Tidak pernah? Kenapa?" tanyanya

"Oppa tidak suka privasinya di ganggu apalagi setelah umma meninggal dia menjadi orang yang tertutup. Sudah berapa lama kalian saling mengenal?"

"Kami bertemu saat aku berlibur di Milan dan aku kebetulan bisa menjadi sekertaris Daehyun" jawab Youngjae

"Well itu bukan kebetulan karena aku yakin oppa sudah mengaturnya dan membuatmu menjadi sekertarisnya" jelas Nahyun

"Kenapa kau bisa bicara seperti itu?" heran Youngjae

"Karena jika oppa sudah menginginkan sesuatu maka dia akan terus berusaha mendapatkannya" jawab Nahyun "Youngjae oppa aku harap kau bisa terus berada di samping oppaku dia membutuhkanmu, selama ini dia tidak akan pernah membuka hatinya untuk seseorang karena dan kau yang pertama. Aku bisa melihat ada sifat umma dalam dirimu mungkin itu yang membuat oppa mencintaimu" lanjutnya membuat Youngjae terdiam

"Nahyun-ah sejak kapan kau datang?" tanya Daehyun saat keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung menghampiri adiknya sedang bicara dengan Youngjae. Keduanya menoleh saat suara namja tan itu menginterupsi mereka

"Ah oppa aku merindukanmu makanya aku kemari" jawab Nahyun lalu memeluk Daehyun

"Tidak usah memelukku. Kau kemarin karena kartu kreditmu oppa blokir kan" ujar Daehyun langsung

"Ish iya, kau jahat sekali oppa memblokir semua kartuku" rengek Nahyun

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa tagihanmu selalu membengkak"

"Aku belanja baju-baju baru dan pergi ke salon. Aku harus tetap tampil cantikkan agar para namja menempeliku"

"Apa di pikiranmu hanya itu saja eoh? Kuliah yang benar bukan mencari namja yang akhirnya malah membuat masalah untukmu. Apa kau ingin oppa mengirimmu lagi ke london eoh?" kesal Daehyun

Youngjae diam lalu tersenyum kecil melihat keduanya mulai bertengkar _"Lucu sekali mereka, jarang-jarang aku melihat Daehyun seperti ini"_ batinya

"Aish oppa kenapa kau selalu saja mengancamku seperti itu. Aku tidak mau kesana aku kan tidak ingin jauh dari oppa" bujuk Nahyun memeluk lengan Daehyun lalu menggoyangnya

"Lepaskan oppa"

"Aku baru mau melepaskan jika oppa tidak memblokir kartuku lagi"

"Baiklah"

"Benarkah?" tanya Nahyun dengan mata berbinar, dia melepaskan lengan Daehyun dan namja tan itu langsung menjauh

"Ne asalkan nilai semestermu semuanya A" tegas Daehyun

"YAAA OPPPAAA" teriak Nahyun kencang membuat Daehyun dan Youngjae menutup telinga mereka

"Ya jangan berteriak kau ingin membuatku tuli" balas Daehyun dengan nada tinggi juga

"Aku tidak mau tau aku ingin kartuku sekarang juga" yeoja itu mulai merengek dan menghentakan kedua kakinya di lantai

Youngjae tertawa melihat adik dari kekasihnya merengek seperti anak kecil sementara Daehyun kesal sendiri saat melihat Nahyun, dia mengehela nafas lalu membuangnya kasar mau tidak mau dia menuruti adiknya

"Oke oppa tidak akan memblokirnya lagi tapi oppa akan membatasi pengeluaranmu untuk bulan ini. Jangan membeli barang yang tidak berguna kau mengerti"

Nahyun mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum "Thank you oppa" yeoja itu memeluk Daehyun dan mencium pipinya

"Aku menyukainya sikapnya mengingatkanku pada umma, jaga dia ya oppa" bisik Nahyun saat memeluk Daehyun membuat namja tan itu tersenyum

"Tidak perlu kau bilang akan oppa lakukan" balas Daehyun lalu melepas pelukan mereka dia mengusap kepala adiknya lembut

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya.. bye Youngjae oppa" pamit Nahyun lalu berjalan ke arah puntu keluar

"Ne Nahyun hati-hati" ucap Youngjae

Daehyun tersenyum melihat adiknya bisa menyukai dan cepat akrab dengan Youngjae dia memeluk pinggang kekasihnya

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Youngjae

"Apa kau tau apa yang Nahyun katakan?"

"Apa?" Youngjae penasaran dia berbalik melepas pelukan Daehyun

"Dia bilang sifatmu mirip umma sayang" jawab Daehyun

"Apa kau mencintaiku hanya karena sifatku mengingatkanmu pada almarhum ibumu?"

Daehyun menggeleng dia menangkup kedua pipi Youngjae "Aku mencintaimu karena hatiku yang memilihmu. Saat aku melihatmu di halte malam itu aku sudah tertarik padamu makanya aku mencoba mendekatimu dan saat menghabiskan satu hari bersamamu di Milan waktu itu aku sudah bisa merasa kenyaman yang selama ini tidak pernah aku dapatkan, awalnya hanya sekedar tertarik saja tapi perlahan sifat ceria dan lembutmu mengingatkan ku pada umma. Kau selalu bisa memberiku apa yang selama ini hilang dariku Jae dan aku hanya bisa mendapatkan semua itu darimu saja" jelasnya

"Apa yang selama ini hilang darimu dan hanya aku yang bisa berikannya padamu?" tanya Youngjae penasaran

"Kasih sayangmu, sifat lembutmu dan ketulusanmu. Semua itu hanya bisa aku dapatkan darimu" jawab Daehyun menatap lurus ke dalam mata Youngjae

Namja manis itu tersenyum pada kekasihnya sekarang dia mulai mengerti apa yang selama ini membuat dirinya nyaman dengan Daehyun. Namja tan itu punya perasaan yang tulus dan begitu menjaganya karena apa yang namja tan itu cari selama ini berada pada dirinya, Daehyun bisa merasakan kasih sayang darinya yang memiliki cerminan dari almarhum ibunya

Dia mengerti sekarang kenapa Himchan Jongup dan Nahyun selalu menintanya mengerti dengan sikap Daehyun. Keraguan Youngjae pada kekasihnya langsung menghilang, dia tiba-tiba teringat pada kata-kata ibunya untuk 2 minggu lalu

" _Benar kata umma. meskipun awalnya Daehyun menyukaiku karena sifat ummanya tapi namja itu bisa sepenuhnya mencintaiku dengan tulus dan mempercayaiku"_ batinya

Youngjae menangkup pipi Daehyun "Aku akan memberikannya semampu diriku Daehyun"

Daehyun tersenyum tulus pada kekasihnya "Gomawo Youngjae"

.

.

.

Hari senin waktunya Daehyun dan Youngjae kembali bekerja. Namja tan itu sedari pagi membuat Youngjae pusing saat dia sedang sibuk di dapur mulai dari meminta handuk sampai minta di pakaikan dasi, itu membuat Youngjae benar-benar kesal dengan sikap manja Daehyun yang kadang muncul tapi kekesalan namja manis itu akan segera hilang dengan rayuan maut dan sikap gentle kekasihnya

"Kau masuk duluan" ujar Youngjae saat mereka sampai di parkiran kantor

Daehyun yang tadinya sedang terfokus dengan ponselnya langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kekasihnya "Kau masih mau merahasiakan hubungan kita?"

"Dae kau tau kan kalau.." Youngjae belum selesai bicara Daehyun sudah memotongnya

"Ya aku tau dengan sangat jelas kau sudah menjelaskannya tapi kali ini tidak lagi Youngjae. Biarkan mereka bicara sesukanya jangan kau dengarkan, mereka hanya iri padamu dan jika mereka tidak suka pintu keluar kantorku terbuka lebar" ucap Daehyun dengan tegas

Namja tan itu menggenggam tangan Youngjae dan menariknya masuk bersama

"Baiklah aku mengerti Daehyun tapi lepaskan tanganku, tidak enak dilihat bawahanmu" bisik Youngjae

"Biarkan mereka melihat sayang. Mereka berhak tau siapa pilihanku" tegas Daehyun membuat Youngjae terdiam

Benar saja para pegawai di kantor Daehyun menatap ke arah mereka saat keduanya memasuki lobi terdengar bisik-bisik dari mereka membuat Youngjae menundukan kepalanya

"Angkat wajahmu sayang tunjukan pada mereka jika kau memang pantas disampingku" bisik Daehyun

Youngjae menghela nafas lalu membuangnya pelan namja manis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum tipis, dia bisa melihat ada beberapa dari mereka yang tidak suka melihat dirinya bersama dengan Boss mereka tapi ada juga yang memandang mereka dengan senyuman termasuk Sunghwa dia bisa melihat yeoja itu tersenyum senang padanya sebelum pintu lift tertutup

Daehyun membawa Youngjae ke ruangannya dulu dan memberikan air putih pada kekasihnya untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya tadi

"Tidak buruk kan? Kau hanya perlu bilang padaku jika mereka mengganggumu sayang" ujar Daehyun

"Ne gomawo Daehyun" balas Youngjae tersenyum

"Sekarang berikan aku morning kiss" pinta Daehyun

Namja manis itu tersenyum tanpa ragu maju dan melingkarkan lengannya ke pundak Daehyun tapi baru saja akan mencium bibir kekasihnya pintu ruangan Daehyun terbuka membuat keduanya saling menjauhkan diri. Daehyun mengeram melihat Himchan yang masuk seenaknya tanpa mengetuk

"Oh maaf mengganggu kalian, aku hanya ingin menyerahkan berkas-berkas ini padamu" kata Himchan dengan santainya "Silahkan dilanjutkan" lanjutnya lalu keluar

"YA KIM HIMCHAN KAU BENAR-BENAR" teriak Daehyun dalam ruangannya membuat Himchan tertawa keras diluar ruangan

"Sudahlah Daehyun" ucap Youngjae menenangkan kekasihnya

"Kenapa dia hobi sekali menggang.."

Ucapan Daehyun terpotong saat bibir Youngjae menekan bibirnya lembut, dia melumat bibir atas Daehyun membuat kekesalan kekasihnya menghilang seketika lalu tersenyum di balik ciuman mereka. Namja tan itu membalas ciuman Youngjae dengan melumat bibir bawahnya dia memeluk pinggang kekasihnya

"Hmpck enghh" tangan Daehyun mengusap pinggang ramping Youngjae lalu turun ke pantatnya

"Nghh hmpckk" desah Youngjae saat kekasihnya meremas pantatnya, namja manis itu menarik dirinya untuk menghentikan ciuman mereka sebelum Daehyun berbuat lebih

"Hahh cukup. Sekarang kita kembali bekerja" kata Youngjae

"Kenapa sekarang aku merasa kalau kau yang jadi Bossku" ujar Daehyun membuat Youngjae tertawa

"Sudah Jung Daepyonim jangan bermain-main lagi, fokuslah bekerja" Youngjae mencium pipi Daehyun lalu keluar dari ruangan itu

Setelah Youngjae keluar Daehyun duduk di kursinya dan memeriksa beberapa laporan, dia sedang fokus bekerja sampai getaran ponsel di saku celanannya mengalihkan perhatiannya dia melihat ada pesan dari Nahyun lalu membukanya

" _Oppa ada namja bernama Kim Taehyun datang ke rumah"_

Mata Daehyun langsung membulat dengan cepat dia berdiri lalu keluar dari ruangannya "Youngjae aku harus pulang ke rumah sekarang ada urusan penting" ujarnya pada Youngjae tanpa menunggu jawaban dia segera melangkah pergi membuat kekasihnya bertanya-tanya

" _Apa yang terjadi?"_ batin Youngjae

.

Daehyun meninggalkan kantornya dan langsung pergi ke rumah, dia melihat mobil namja itu masih disana dengan langkah lebar dia memasuki rumahnya. Daehyun melihat bahwa appanya dan namja itu sedang bersitegang di ruang tengah

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Daehyun langsung pada Taehyung dengan nada marah membuat Tuan Jung dan Nahyun menengok ke arahnya

"Sudah ku bilang kan kemarin aku ingin bagianku, bukankah aku juga anakmu Tuan Besar Jung" ujar Taehyung lalu melirik Tuan Jung membuat Daehyun mengepalkan tangannya

"Dan aku tidak datang dengan tangan kosong, aku kemari ingin menunjukkan buktinya hasil tes DNA" lanjut Taehyung sambil menyerahkan buktinya pada Daehyun

Namja tan itu mengambilnya hasil tes DNA matanya langsung membulat tidak percaya " _Tidak mungkin_ " batinnya

Daehyun beralih kembali menatap Taehyung tajam "Apa kata-kataku waktu itu kurang jelas? Meskipun kau punya bukti tapi kau hanya anak haram. Aku tidak akan memberikanmu apapun yang kau minta, lebih baik kau pergi dari rumahku sekarang juga dan jangan pernah mencoba mengganggu keluargaku lagi" bentaknya

"Oke aku pergi tapi aku tidak akan berhenti sampai aku mendapat bagianku" ujar Taehyung lalu berjalan keluar dari rumah setelah meninggalkan sebuah surat

Daehyun mengambil surat itu lalu membacanya, itu surat yang di tinggalkan yeoja penggoda itu untuk Taehyung. Isinya tertulis jika Taehyung harus membalaskan dendamnya dan meminta harta Tuan Jung untuk dirinya tapi yang membuat Daehyun merasa aneh adalah tulisan dari surat itu terlihat seperti tulisan seorang namja dari pada yeoja

"Tidak ku sangka jika kalian benar-benar bejat, kau bahkan punya anak dengan yeoja penggoda itu?"

"Daehyun jangan percaya dengan anak itu, dia tidak mungkin anak appa dengan Minjung" ujar Tuan Jung

Daehyun menatap ayahnya tajam "Kau masih mau mengelak? Apa bukit tes DNA ini kurang, ini bahkan asli dari rumah sakit" ujarnya dingin

"Percayalah pada appa Daehyun" pinta Tuan Jung

Daehyun mendekati ayahnya dan mencengkram kerah baju Tuan Jung "Bagaimana aku bisa kau memintaku mempercayaimu jika awalnya kau sudah menghancurkannya dengan berselingkuh dengan yeoja penggoda itu dan memukuli umma di depanku sendiri?" geramnya

"Oppa apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan appa" ujar Nahyun mencoba melepas cengkraman Daehyun

"Daehyun-ah appa benar-benar minta maaf, appa tidak tau apa-apa lagi tentang yeoja itu setelah ummamu tiada" lirih Tuan Jung

"Aku bahkan belum bisa memaafkan kelakuanmu dulu dan sekarang kau benar-benar membuatku membencimu Jung Donghan" teriak Daehyun

"Dan lihatlah ini kelakuan namja itu tidak ada bedanya dari ibunya, dulu dia menggodamu karena kau kaya dan setelah tiadapun dia menggunakan anaknya sendiri untuk memenuhi keinginanan. Aku sungguh tidak percaya jika aku punya ayah sepertimu, kau membuat ummaku menderita hanya karena yeoja yang menginginkan hartamu saja" ucap Daehyun dingin Tuan Jung hanya menunduk dan memegangi dadanya dia tidak mampu membalas anaknya sendiri

"Oppa sudah hentikan" kata Nahyun mencoba menghentikan Daehyun karena melihat appanya mulai memegangi dada kirinya

"Aish. Urusi dia Nahyun aku masih punya urusan lebih penting" geram Daehyun lalu pergi dari rumah itu

"Daehyun tunggu dengarkan appa dulu akh" panggil Tuan Jung lalu memengangi dada kirinya

"Appa sudahlah oppa sedang emosi, biarkan dia tenang dulu" ucap Nahyun sambil menangis

"Maafkan appa Nahyun, appa mengecewakan kalian dengan perbuatanku dulu" tangis Tuan Jung

"Sudahlah appa lebih baik appa istirahat" ujar Nahyun menengkan ayahnya

.

Daehyun membawa mobilnya dia memakai earphone di telinganya dan menelpon Jongup

" _Hallo Hyung"_ jawab Jongup

"Kim Taehyung cari tau tentang namja itu, aku menginginkan data tentangnya secepatnya" ujarnya lalu menutup telponnya tanpa menunggu balasan dari Jongup

Namja tan itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke kantor lalu segera naik ke lantai 20 sebelum masuk ke ruangannya dia sempat melihat Youngjae yang menatapnya penasaran tapi Daehyun langsung mengalihkan tatapannya. Daehyun kembali seperti saat mereka pulang dari pesta itu, dia tidak mengatakan apapun sampai mereka sampai di apartement

Youngjae mencegat Daehyun saat namja itu akan pergi ke ruang kerjanya "Ada apa? Kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi?" tanyanya

"Akan ku jelaskan nanti" jawab Daehyun

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja Dae?"

"Youngjae jangan memaksa ku" bentak Daehyun tanpa sadar

Youngjae terkejut lalu secara perlahan dia melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Daehyun "Maaf, aku hanya ingin kau jujur padaku"

Mendengar itu Daehyun menutup matanya "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu sayang hanya saja jangan bertanya dulu aku akan menjelaskan padamu nanti" ujarnya lalu kembali menaiki tangga ke ruang kerjanya meninggalkan Youngjae yang masih terdiam di tempatnya

Namja manis itu memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar mereka, dia terduduk di ranjang mulai merenung "Kenapa Daehyun? Apa kau masih belum mempercayaiku?" tanya entah pada siapa

.

.

.

TBC


	11. Chapter 10

**BOSS**

...

Main Cast:

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

...

Other Cast:

Kim Himchan

Bang Yongguk

Moon Jongup

Kim Taehyung (BTS)

Nahyun (Sonamoo)

...

Rated M

...

#Banyak typo

...

-Happy Reading-

...

" _Kenapa Daehyun? Apa kau masih belum mempercayaiku?" tanya entah pada siapa_

Youngjae memutuskan mandi dan menunggu Daehyun tapi hingga jam 11 malam kekasihnya itu belum kembali juga, lama dia menunggu akhirnya namja manis itu tertidur sambil duduk di ranjang. Daehyun kembali ke kamar saat jam menunjukan setengah satu malam, dia terkejut melihat kekasihnya tidur dengan posisi tidak nyaman namja tan itu dengan pelan merubah posisi tidur Youngjae

"Maaf sayang, aku belum siap menceritakan semua masalahku padamu"

.

Keesokkan paginya Daehyun menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan bersalah, dia menjadi gusar sendiri dari apartement hingga sampai di kantor Youngjae diam dan enggan menatapnya

"Ini berkas yang perlu anda tanda tangani Daepyonim" kata Youngjae tanpa menatap Daehyun, namja tan itu menanda tangani berkas tersebut dan memberikannya kembali pada Youngjae

"Tunggu Jae" tahan Daehyun saat melihat kekasihnya itu akan pergi, Youngjae berhenti tapi tetap diam. Daehyun memegang kedua pundak Youngjae membuat namja manis itu menatapnya

"Maafkan aku sayang. Kumohon mengertilah aku belum siap menceritakan apa yang terjadi" bujuk Daehyun

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menutup dirimu Daehyun?"

"Beri aku waktu Jae, setiap aku mencoba terbuka luka lama yang kupendam kembali terbuka. Bersabarlah aku pasti akan jujur padamu" ujar Daehyun mencoba meyakinkan Youngjae

"Aku akan mencobanya Daehyun. aku siap mendengarkanmu"

Daehyun tersenyum lalu memeluk Youngjae "Gomawo sayang dan maaf kemarin aku membentakmu"

"Gwenchana tapi jangan ulangi lagi" balas Youngjae

"Aku janji sayang. Kita makan siang di tempat biasa ya" bujuk Daehyun

Youngjae mengangguk "Boleh sudah lama aku tidak makan disana, aku ingin mencoba makanan kesukaanmu" serunya ceria

Daehyun tersenyum melihat raut cerianya kekasihnya "Kalau begitu ayo aku sudah lapar" ajaknya

Mereka makan penuh canda tawa dan godaan dari Daehyun untuk Youngjae membuat wajah namja manis itu bersemu merah tidak sesekali keduanya saling menyuapi makanan hingga habis

"Aku kenyang sekali" ujar Youngjae membuat Daehyun tertawa

"Tentu saja kau bahkan menghabiskan 2 porsi" ejek Daehyun

"Itu karena aku lapar" ujar Youngjae sambil mengerutkan bibirnya membuat kekasihnya tertawa

"Kita kembali sekarang?"

"Ayo pekerjaanmu masih banyak" ujar Youngjae

Daehyun pergi membayar makanan mereka lalu menarik Youngjae keluar, mereka berjalan ke mobil tapi terhenti saat mendengar seseorang memanggil mereka

"Dae oppa" teriak Nahyun sambil melambaikan tangan

"Anak itu tidak kuliah lagi?" guman Daehyun saat melihat adiknya mendekat

"Mungkin saja sudah selesai" ujar Youngjae kembali menatap ke arah Nahyun yang sedang menyebrang jalan, mata Youngjae membulat saat melihat ada mobil yang berjalan cepat ke arah Nahyun

"Nahyun-ah awas"

"Aaaakkk"

 _Brakk_

"NAHYUN" Daehyun berlari saat melihat tubuh penuh darah adiknya terbaring di aspal

"O-oppa" suara Nahyun terdengar lemah

"Nahyun-ah bertahanlah" panik Daehyun sambil memangku kepala Nahyun

"A-aku akan menelpon ambulans" ujar Youngjae lalu mencoba menelpon ambulan dengan tangan yang gemetaran, tidak lama ambulans yang di telponnya datang mereka langsung mengangkut Nahyun dan membawanya ke rumah sakit

Saat sampai Dokter Choi langsung membawa Nahyun ke UGD dan menanganginya sementara Youngjae duduk di ruang tunggu menemani Daehyun yang sedang kalut. Mata namja tan itu memerah keringat dingin terus bercucuran dari keningnya tangan dan kemejanya penuh darah Nahyun

Youngjae menggengam tangan Daehyun mencoba menenagkannya, namja tan itu menoleh dan meremas tangan Youngjae "Tenanglah aku yakin Nahyun akan baik-baik saja. aku ada disini menemanimu" Daehyun hanya mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apapun

"Daehyun. Bagaimana dengan Nahyun?" tanya Tuan Jung yang baru saja tiba bersamaan dengan Yongguk, Minwoo dan Jongup

"Aku tidak tau, Dokter Choi sedang menanganinya di dalam" jawab Daehyun dengan pelan

Tuan Jung duduk di samping Daehyun yang sedang menutup mata mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. 2 jam kemudian Dokter Choi keluar dari ruang operasi, Daehyun dan ayahnya langsung berdiri

"Bagaimana dengan anakku?"

"Tenanglah Tuan Jung. Nahyun sudah melewati masa kritisnya" jawab Dokter Choi

"Dia tidak luka parahkan?" tanya Daehyun

"Kepalanya terbentur cukup keras kami akan segera melakukan penanganan lebih lanjut untuk mengetahui jika ada pendarahan dalam atau tidak tapi kaki kirinya patah, setelah keadaan Nahyun pulih nanti kami menganjurkannya ikut terapi" jelas Dokter Choi membuat ayah dan anak itu sedikit lega "Nahyun akan segera di pindahkan ke ruang vip" lanjutnya

"Gomawo ahjussi, tolong tangani Nahyun sebaik mungkin" pinta Daehyun

"Tentu Daehyun-ah. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" pamit Dokter Choi

Daehyun, Youngjae, Tuan Jung berserta yang lainnya pergi ke ruang vip untuk melihat keadaan Nahyun yang masih melemah. Tuan Jung langsung duduk di samping Nahyun dan memegang tangan putrinya erat

"Daehyun apa kau melihat ciri-ciri mobil yang menabrak Nahyun?" tanya Minwoo

"Aku tidak sempat melihatnya karena terlalu panik dengan keadaan Nahyun ahjussi" jawab Daehyun

"Aku akan menyeledikinya dan mengitrogasi para saksi" tanggap Yongguk

Daehyun mengangguk lalu menatap Youngjae yang terlihat kelelahan "Jae pulanglah Jongup akan mengantarmu" ujarnya

"Tapi aku ingin menemanimu disini"

"Tidak perlu. Ada appa, Yongguk Hyung dan Minwoo ahjussi disini" ujar Daehyun

"Kau yakin?" tanya Youngjae

"Ne"

"Ya sudah, kabari aku jika ada apa-apa" balas Youngjae

Daehyun tersenyum tipis lalu menatap Jongup "Antarkan Youngjae pulang ke apartement setelah itu kembalilah kemari"

"Baik Hyung" jawab Jongup lalu berjalan keluar bersama Youngjae

Dokter Choi datang ke ruangan Nahyun untuk mengontrolnya, dia memberikan paper bag pada Daehyun setelah memeriksa Nahyun

"Apa ini?" tanya Daehyun

"Kemejaku kebetulan aku sering menyiapkan kemeja lebih di ruanganku, ku rasa kau perlu mengganti" jawab Dokter Choi, dia melirik kemeja Daehyun yang penuh darah

Namja tan itu mengangguk lalu pergi ke kamar mandi dan menggantinya. Setelah mengganti kemejannya dia melihat tangan dan kemejanya masih ada bekas darah Nahyun, dengan gemetaran dia mencuci tangannya sampai bersih "Aku akan mencaritahu siapa yang melakukan ini Nahyun-ah"

 _Drrt..drrt.._

Ponsel Daehyun bergertar tanda telpon masuk, dia melihat nomor tidak dikenal menelpon dirinya tanpa menunggu lama dia mengangkatnya

"Hallo?"

" _Hallo Hyung. Kau tidak melupakanku kan?"_ balas seseorang

"Siapa?" Daehyun mengerutkan alisnya

" _Kim Taehyung. Jangan bilang kau melupakan adikmu ini"_

Ekspresi Daehyun berubah rahangnya mengeras "Dari mana kau tau nomor telponku?" dia mendengar Taehyung tertawa di telpon

" _Jangankan nomor telpon, aku tau apapun tentang dirimu Hyung"_

"Jangan membuang waktuku, katakan mau apa kau menelponku aku sedang sibuk.."

" _Sibuk mengurusi adik perempuanmu yang baru saja kecelakaan?"_ ujar Taehyung

Daehyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya "Kau.."

" _Tenang Hyung, dia tidak akan apa-apa itu hanya benturan kecil dan kakinya juga akan sembuh"_

"Brengsek. Jadi kau yang menabrak adikku?"

" _Ne, makanya Hyung bilang pada appaku yang tersayang serahkan bagianku dengan begitu aku akan membuat kalian hidup tenang"_ ujar Taehyun dengan tawa mengejek

"Aku yang akan membuat hidupmu tidak tenang dan menjadi berantakan sialan. Tunggu saja" tanpa menunggu balasan dari Taehyung, dia langsung menutup telponnya dan keluar dari kamar mandi

Daehyun berjalan mendekati ayahnya dengan keadaan marah lalu menarik kerah baju Tuan Jung membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut, termasuk Jongup yang baru saja kembali

"Daehyun k-kau kenapa?" tanya Tuan Jung

"Ternyata anakmu dan yeoja sialan itu yang melakukan ini, dia yang menabrak Nahyun" bentak Daehyun

"M-Mwo? Tidak mungkin" ujar Tuan Jung

Daehyun semakin mengeratkan cengkraman di kerah ayahnya "Jangan mengelak dia sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku lewat telpon tadi. Apa dulu ummaku tidak cukup hingga sekarang kalian mencoba melukai adikku juga"

"Daehyun appa tidak pernah ingin menyakiti ummamu dulu apalagi Nahyun" kata Tuan Jung nafasnya mulai sesak

"Daehyun lepaskan appamu, kau membuatnya sesak napas" Minwoo mencoba melepas cengkraman Daehyun, namja tan itu menurut dan melepasnya

"Lacak nomornya. Dia belum lama menghubungiku" Daehyun menyerahkan ponselnya pada Yongguk lalu kembali manatap ayahnya dengan tatapan menusuk "Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Nahyun maka aku benar-benar tidak akan mengampunimu Jung Donghan" setelah mengatakan itu Daehyun keluar dari kamar inap Nahyun dengan keadaan marah

"Ikuti dia Jongup-ah" pinta Yongguk langsung di turutinya

Jongup segera lari memasuki mobilnya setelah melihat Daehyun baru saja memasuki mobilnya dan membawanya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Dia terus mengikuti kemana Hyungnya itu pergi tidak lama mobil Daehyun berhenti di depan club malam, namja tan itu masuk ke dalam club tersebut dan duduk di bar dan memesan beberapa minuman

"Hyung kenapa kau disini? Ayo pulang" ujar Jongup berusaha menarik Daehyun keluar

"Lepaskan aku dan pergilah dari sini" ujar Daehyun dengan nada dingin lalu meneguk minumannya

Akhirnya Jongup hanya diam di tempatnya dia ingin berjaga-jaga semoga Hyungnya ini bertindak yang tidak-tidak. Beberapa yeoja datang mencoba menggoda Daehyun tapi namja tan itu membentaknya dan mendorongnya menjauh

"Jung Donghan kau benar-benar brengsek" maki Daehyun

Namja tan itu sudah mabuk berat setelah menghabiskan 5 botol minuman, dia ingin memesan minuman lagi tapi kemudian Jongup menghentikannya

"Sudah cukup Hyung, kau sudah mabuk lebih baik kita pulang" kata Jongup lalu berusaha menarik paksa Daehyun keluar setelah membayar minuman

Jongup mengantar Daehyun yang mabuk berat pulang ke apartementnya. Youngjae terkejut saat membuka pintu dia melihat Jongup yang sedang menompang tubuh Daehyun, namja manis itu membantu Jongup membawa kekasihnya masuk ke kamar

"Dia mabuk?" tanya Youngjae saat mencium aroma alkohol yang pekat dari mulut kekasihnya

"Iya Hyung, dia marah pada Tuan Jung setelah mendapat telpon dari namja bernama Kim Taehyung. Aku terus mengikutinya hingga mobilnya berhenti di club malam" jelas Jongup

"Mwo? Club?" mata Youngjae membulat karena terkejut

"Jangan khawatir Hyung, dia hanya minum dan aku bersamanya sejak awal dia datang sampai menariknya pulang kemari" jelas Jongup membuat Youngjae lega

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau boleh pulang biar aku yang mengurusnya"

"Kau yakin Hyung?" tanya Jongup ragu

"Ya aku yakin. Gomawo sudah menemaninya"

Jongup mengangguk "Aku pergi dulu Hyung, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku" pamitnya lalu keluar kamar

...

 _Warning NC (Mengandung kekerasan)_

...

Setelah Jongup pergi Youngjae mulai membuka sepatu dan kemeja Daehyun yang basah bermaksud untuk menggantinya tapi baru kancing ke tiga terbuka namja tan itu menarik tangannya dan membantingnya ke ranjang

"Aggh Daehyun" jerit Youngjae terkejut dengan ulah kekasihnya, dia menatap mata Daehyun yang penuh dengan emosi membuatnya takut belum pernah dia melihat kekasihnya seperti ini. tidak lama kemudian Daehyun menciumnya dengan kasar

"Emmpp lepasshh Daemmpt" Youngjae mendorong dan memukul dada Daehyun berusaha melepas ciuman kasar kekasihnya. Youngjae terus berontak apalagi tangan Daehyun mulai membelai tubuhnya, dia mendorong dada Daehyun mencoba menghentikannya

"Diam jalang atau aku akan berbuat lebih kasar lagi" bentak Daehyun

Youngjae terkejut dan terdiam karena bentakan Daehyun belum lagi panggilan namja tan itu, seketika air matanya keluar dia tidak percaya kekasihnya bisa seperti ini. Daehyun mengambil membuka ikat pinggangnya lalu mengikat kedua tangannya ke atas dan mengikatnya di tiang ujung ranjang, dia merobek baju yang di pakai Youngjae kemudian membuka celananya

"Hikss Daehyun hentikan hiks" Youngjae menangis dia berharap kekasihnya akan berhenti

"Jangan menangis kau hanya perlu mendesah slut" bentak Daehyun

Namja tan itu mengigit leher jenjangnya tangannya mencubit dan memainkan nipple Youngjae hingga menegang, sedangkan tangannya yang lain membelai junior namja manis itu dan mengocoknya cepat

"Akhh hikss jangan Daehyun kumohon hiks hentikan.." teriak frustasi Youngjae, dia tidak bisa bergerak karena ikatan di kedua tangannya

Bukannya berhenti namja tan itu malah membungkam bibir Youngjae dan menciumya kasar, dia bahkan menggigit keras bibir kekasihnya hingga berdarah membuat mulutnya terbuka. Tangannya yang tadi di nipple Youngjae pindah ke hole namja manis itu tanpa aba-aba Daehyun langsung memasukan dua jarinya ke dalam membuat kekasihnya berteriak kesakitan tangisan Youngjae semakin menjadi. Jari-jari Daehyun mulai keluar masuk dengan cepat sedangkan tangannya yang lain ikut mengocok junior Youngjae

"Hiks akhh sakit Daehyun akh berhenti hikss" pinta Youngjae saat ciuman mereka terlepas, dia meremas tangannya sendiri dan mencoba melepas ikatan di tangannya

Daehyun berhenti lalu melepas junior dan mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari hole Youngjae, dengan cepat dia membuka baju dan celananya hingga telanjang seperti kekasihnya. Dia mempersiapkan juniornya dan langsung memasuki hole Youngjae secara kering

"AKHHH SAKIT" teriak Youngjae holenya terasa robek dan mungkin saja berdarah karena junior besar Daehyun yang masuk sekali hentak dengan kering

Namja tan itu mencengkram dagu Youngjae dan membentaknya "Diam jangan menbuatku semakin marah. Kau hanya perlu mendesah"

Daehyun mulai menggerakan juniornya keluar masuk dengan cepat tanpa peduli dengan ringisan dan teriakan kesakitan Youngjae, dia meremas pinggang namja manis itu kuat mungkin besok pagi akan membiru lalu menghentak juniornya semakin dalam menyentuk spot kekasihnya

"Akh akh ku-kumohon berhenti hiks sa-sakith" Youngjae mendesah sakit, air matanya kembali keluar tanpa diminta

"Shh sempit sekali ahh" desah Daehyun

Namja tan itu memeluk tubuh Youngjae bibirnya menciumi leher dan bahunya membuat tanda merah keunguan, pinggulnya terus bergerak secara cepat dan kasar membuat kekasihnya terhentak-hentak. Setelah bosan dia menegakkan badannya sebelah tangannya mencekik leher Youngjae hingga membuat kepala namja manis semakin terbenam ke dalam bantal dengan mulut terbuka dan mengeluarkan desahan kesakitan

"Akh akuhh hahh inginh keluarr akh" Daehyun mengocok junior Youngjae cepat lalu menghentakan dirinya semakin keras dan cepat

"AKHH AHHHH" teriak Youngjae cairannya mengotori perutnya dan perut Daehyun sangat banyak

Namja tan itu membalikkan tubuhnya membuat kekasihnya menungging "Terus mendesah buat aku puas dengan hole sempitmu jalang" ujarnya lalu mulai bergerak kembali tanpa menunggu Youngjae siap

"Nghh pelankan akh kumohon ini sakith" Youngjae merintih masih kesakitan lalu mengigit bibir bawahnya, tangan Daehyun meremas pundak Youngjae dan mengentak miliknya semakin dalam

"Eungh akh Daehh akhh sakithh"

Merasa tidak puas Daehyun membuka ikatan tangan Youngjae lalu menarik lengan namja manis itu ke belakang membuat tubuhnya sedikit melayang di atas ranjang, gerakannya semakin cepat dan tidak karuan

"Akh hahh ahhh akhhh Daehyunhhh" desah Youngjae, dia mulai kembali merasa sakit di lengannya karena remasan tangan kekasihnya

"Holemu nikmat sekalih ohh" desah Daehyun lalu mengadahkan kepalanya karena remasan hole Youngjae, juniornya semakin membesar sebentar lagi dia akan keluar

"Akhu akanh hahh keluarr aahhhh"

"Aku juga shh ohh"

"DAEHYUN/AAHHHH" desah keduanya saat klimaks, mereka langsung ambruk ke ranjang dengan posisi Daehyun menindih Youngjae

"Daehyun kau berat" ujar Youngjae dengan suara serak, namja tan itu melepas tautan mereka lalu bangun dan memutar tubuh Youngjae mengadapnya

"Ahh Daehyun hentikan aku lelah, holeku sakit" Youngjae membuka matanya dan mencoba menghentikan kekasihnya saat melihat Daehyun mencoba memasukan miliknya yang masih menegang ke dalam holenya lagi

"Jangan memerintahku slut. Diam dan puaskan aku" marah Daehyun lalu kembali memasukan juniornya. Namja tan itu belum puas dengan permainannya tadi, Daehyun melebarkan kaki Youngjae dan kembali bergerak keluar masuk dengan cepat dia melakukannya dengan berbagai macam gaya sampai Youngjae keluar berkali-kali hingga membuatnya lemas dan pingsan karena kelelahan

.

Youngjae terbangun saat alarmnya berbunyi dia merasa kesakitan di seluruh badannya terlebih rasa ngilu di holenya, namja manis itu melihat kekasihnya masih tertidur pulas dengan pelan dia mencoba bangun dan berjalan ke kamar mandi

Saat masuk dia melihat dirinya di pantulan cermin kamar mandi air matanya turun saat melihat leher bahu dan dada yang dipenuhi oleh kissmark Daehyun, belum lagi tanda lebam kebiruan di pergelangan tangannya kerena ikatan dasi Daehyun dan juga bahu lengan dan pinggang akibat cengkraman dari kekasihnya

"Kenapa kau seperti ini? Kau tidak seperti Daehyun yang aku kenali" lirihnya lalu menghapus air matanya

Youngjae mulai menyalakan keran shower dan mulai membersihkan dirinya dengan pelan, setelah selesai dia mengambil sweater dan celana panjang lalu memakainya. Youngjae keluar kamar dan membuat teh hangat untuknya, dia sedikit meringis saat mendudukan dirinya di kursi pantry tidak lama kemudian Lee ahjumah datang

"Youngjae kau kenapa?" tanya Lee ahjumah saat melihat mata namja manis itu bengkak, bibir yang terluka dan beberapa kissmark di lehernya

"A-aku tidak apa ahjumah" jawab Youngjae dengan suara serak, dia berusaha menaikan sweaternya

"Jangan berbohong. Daehyun yang melakukan ini kan?"

"Ahjumah aku sungguh tidak apa. Jangan bertanya apa-apa pada Daehyun tentang ini" pinta Youngjae

Lee ahjumah menghela nafas lalu membuangnya pelan "Aku akan mengobatimu, tunggu disini"

Youngjae menurut dan menunggu ahjumah mengambil kotak obat dengan pelan yeoja paruh baya itu mengobatinya luka di bibirnya "Aku lupa memberitahumu jika Daehyun bisa berbuat kasar seperti ini jika sedang kalut ataupun marah, aku seharusnya memperingatkanmu dari awal. Maafkan aku Youngjae" sesal Lee ahjumah

"Tidak apa ahjumah, ini bukan salahmu" balas Youngjae dia sesekali meringis saat obat itu mengenai lukannya

.

Di kamar Daehyun mulai terbangun namja tan itu memegangi kepalanya yang sakit, dia terkejut melihat dirinya yang telanjang saat terduduk. Daehyun mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam dia terkejut matanya melirik sekitar dan melihat baju Youngjae yang robek, dasi yang masih terikat di tiang ranjang serta ada bercak darah di sepreinya

"Apa yang sudah ku lakukan. Sial"

Dengan cepat Daehyun bangun dan memakai celananya, dia keluar kamar dan mencari Youngjae. namja tan itu melihat kekasihnya sedang di obati oleh Lee ahjumah di dapur

"Y-Youngjae" panggilnya

Youngjae dan Lee ahjumah sama-sama menengok ke arahnya dengan bermacam ekspresi, Lee ahjumah menatapnya tajam sementara Daehyun terkejut melihat penampilan kekasihnya dengan luka di bibir dan kissmark di leher

" _Aku melakukan ini semalam? Kau brengsek Jung Daehyun"_ batin Daehyun

"Lihat yang kau lakukan pada Youngjae. Kau menyakitinya Daehyun" marah Lee ahjumah, Youngjae berusaha manahan ahjumah yang marah

"Ma-maafkan aku" Daehyun menundukkan kepalanya, dia tidak sanggup melihat keadaan kekasihnya

Youngjae tersenyum tipis saat melihat penyesalan di mata Daehyun " _Semalam itu bukan dirinya_ " batinnya. Namja manis itu berdiri dan menarik tangan Daehyun menuju kamar tamu, dia perlu bicara berdua dengan kekasihnya

"Youngjae-ah" panggil Daehyun saat melihat Youngjae menutup pintu kamar

"Duduklah kita perlu bicara berdua" pinta Youngjae lalu mendudukan Daehyun di ranjang, namja tan itu menurut "Apa yang terjadi denganmu semalam Daehyun? Kau memperlakukanku seperti orang asing" tanyanya

"Maafkan aku"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar maafmu. Aku ingin penjelasanmu"

Daehyun menutup matanya dan membukanya lagi, dia menatap Youngjae dengan tatapan penyesalan "Akhir-akhir ini ada namja yang mengikutiku, aku sempat bertanya apa maunya dia mengaku sebagai anak dari hasil hubungan gelap appaku dengan sekertarisnya dan meminta sebagian harta appa. Kecelakaan Nahyun kemarin adalah ulahnya agar aku mau membujuk appa untuk menyerahkan hartanya aku marah pada appa kerena dia yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi dan.."

"Dan kau pergi mabuk-mabukkan di club?" sambung Youngjae

Daehyun menunduk "Maaf aku kalut. Seharusnya aku pulang lalu menceritakan padamu bukannya minum-minum dan memaksamu seperti semalam.. maafkan aku Jae" ujar Daehyun air matanya mulai keluar, dia pernah berjanji tidak akan menyakiti orang yang dicintainya tapi apa dia melanggar janjinya sendiri

Youngjae mendekat dan memeluk Daehyun yang duduk di pinggir ranjang, dia tidak menyangka kalau Daehyun yang keras bisa menangis hatinya sakit melihat kekasihnya mengeluarkan air mata. Namja manis itu mengelus kepala belakang kekasihnya lembut mencoba menenangkannya

"Youngjae kemasi barang-barangmu dan kembalilah ke busan" ujar Daehyun membuat Youngjae terkejut dia melepaskan pelukan mereka

"Mwo? Kau ingin aku pergi?" tanya Youngjae tidak percaya

"Untuk sementara menjauhlah dariku, aku takut menyakitimu jika kau berada di dekatku"

"Kau sudah menyakitiku semalam dan kau ingin lari begitu saja?"

"Hanya sampai masalah ini selesai Jae. Kau sudah lihat sendiri bagaimana diriku semalam, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku" lirih Daehyun

"Apa kau pikir dengan menyuruh diriku pulang akan membuatku baik-baik saja? Tidak Daehyun hati dan pikiranku akan terus mengkhawatirkan dirimu disini, jika yang kau takutkan adalah emosimu maka kau membutuhkan aku untuk itu. Kita bisa menghadapinya bersama-sama" jelas Youngjae

"Tapi Jae aku.."

"Aku mencintaimu Daehyun" kata Youngjae dengan penuh penekanan memotong ucapan Daehyun

"Kau.. apa?" Daehyun membulatkan matanya terkejut _"Aku tidak salah dengarkan?"_ batinnya

"Aku mencintaimu Jung Daehyun" ucap Youngjae lagi lalu mencium bibir tebal Daehyun

.

.

.

TBC


	12. Chapter 11

**BOSS**

...

Main Cast:

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

...

Other Cast:

Kim Himchan

Bang Yongguk

Moon Jongup

Kim Taehyung (BTS)

Nahyun (Sonamoo)

...

Rated M

...

#Banyak typo

...

-Happy Reading-

...

" _Aku mencintaimu Jung Daehyun" ucap Youngjae lagi lalu mencium bibir tebal Daehyun_

Youngjae menyesap bibir kekasihnya lembut dan menutup matanya, namja tan itu ikut menutup matanya saat melihat kekasihnya menutup matanya dia merasakan ciuman lembut dan penuh perasaan dari kekasihnya lalu memeluk pinggang Youngjae. Mereka mulai saling melumat bibir masing-masing, tangan Youngjae menekan tengkuk Daehyun semakin memperdalam cuman mereka

Merasa cukup Youngjae melepaskan ciuman "Jangan minta aku menjauhi darimu lagi aku tidak sanggup melakukannya, biarkan aku berada disisimu dan menjadi sandaranmu Daehyun" pinta Youngjae menatap lurus ke dalam mata Daehyun

"Tidak akan" ujar Daehyun lalu menangkup pipi Youngjae dan mengecup bibirnya

 _Cup_

"Maaf karena sudah menyakitimu"

 _Cup_

"Maaf karena sudah memintamu menjauh dariku"

 _Cup_

"Maaf karena selalu menyembunyikan masalahku"

 _Cup_

"Dan maaf belum benar-benar sepenuhnya terbuka padamu, aku janji mulai hari ini aku akan menceritakannya padamu" kata Daehyun lalu mencium lama bibir kekasihnya

Youngjae memeluk Daehyun "Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Lupakan yang semalam anggap saja itu pelajaran untukmu agar tidak mabuk-mabukkan lagi" ucapnya dengan senyuman manis

"Tidak akan lagi" balas Daehyun

"Istirahatlah hari ini jangan ke kantor dulu ne" ujar Youngjae dengan nada membujuk

"Tapi aku ad..."

"Aku tidak ingin kau membantahku Daehyun, untuk hari ini aku akan menjadi Bossmu"

"Baiklah jika Bossku ini yang memaksa maka aku harus menurutinya"

Daehyun melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap Youngjae "Aku membuatmu terluka kan semalam?" tanyanya tadi dia melihat saat berjalan kekasihnya sesekali meringis

"Aku tidak apa Daehyun" jawab Youngjae

"Jangan bilang kau tidak apa-apa. Jelas semalam aku berbuat kasar padamu dan tadi aku melihat ada bercak darah di sprei. Biarkan aku melihatnya" Daehyun mengangkat lengan sweater Youngjae dan melihat ada tanda membiru di kedua pergelangannya lalu mengecupnya

"Dimana lagi?" tanya Daehyun

Youngjae menurunkan sweater di pundaknya, Daehyun sedikit meringis melihatnya lalu langsung mengecup pundak kekasihnya. Youngjae tersenyum saat dia melihat tatapan lembut Daehyun, dia mengangkat kedua lengan sweaternya namja tan itu kembali mengecup kedua lengannya

"Lagi" ujar Youngjae lalu mengangkat sweaternya ke atas memperlihatkan pinggangnya. Kekasihnya itu berlutut dan melakukan hal serupa dengan yang lainnya

Daehyun kembali berdiri "Maafkan aku sayang" sesalnya

Youngjae menggeleng "Jangan minta maaf lagi, sakitku sudah hilang saat kau mengecupnya tadi dan aku rela menjadi pelampiasanmu dari pada dirimu menyentuh jalang diluar sana" katanya sambil menangkup kedua pipi Daehyun "Sekarang ayo tidur kau masih butuh istirahat" namja manis itu menuntun kekasihnya tidur di ranjang kamar tamu

"Peluk aku Jae" pinta Daehyun

"Ish kau manja sekali tidak ada bedanya dengan Nahyun" cibir Youngjae

"Jangan samakan aku dengan anak kecil itu"

"Nyatanya kalian berdua sama-sama masih kekanak-kanakkan. Ku rasa kau salah memasukan umurmu di id cardmu" ejek Youngjae

"Ish jangan banyak bicara bukankah kau menyuruhku tidur tadi, sekarang biarkan aku tidur" namja tan itu mulai kesal karena ejekkan kekasihnya

" _Heol. Namja ini benar-benar"_ batin Youngjae. Dia diam tidak membalas ucapan kekasihnya membiarkan Daehyun tidur, tidak lama kemudian dia ikut tertidur

.

Jam 12 siang Daehyun terbangun dia tersenyum saat melirik kekasihnya yang masih tertidur. Namja tan itu bangun dan berjalan ke kamarnya untuk mandi, setelah mandi dia menelpon Dokter Choi untuk datang memeriksa Youngjae

"Ahjumah" panggil Daehyun pada Lee ahjumah yang duduk di ruang tengah

"Ada apa? Youngjae baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Lee ahjumah khawatir

"Dia bilang baik tapi aku memanggil Dokter Choi kemari untuk memeriksanya. Bisa buatkan Youngjae makan siang, aku yakin dia belum sempat makan tadi"

"Aku akan membuatnya. Daehyun-ah jangan menyakiti Youngjae lagi jika kau benar-benar mencintainya"

"Aku mengerti ahjumah. Gomawo" sahut Daehyun lalu pergi ke kamarnya yang sangat berantakan untuk merapikannya lagi. Setelah itu dia kembali ke kamar tamu dan membangunkan Youngjae

"Sayang bangun" ujar Daehyun lalu mengelus lembut pipi kekasihnya

"Engg" Youngjae menerjapkan matanya lalu membukanya perlahan "Jam berapa ini?" tanyanya

"Setengah satu siang" jawab Daehyun lalu membantu Youngjae duduk, dia bisa mendengar kekasihnya meringis pelan

 _Tok..tok..tok_

"Daehyun. Dokter Choi sudah datang" kata Lee ahjumah

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan keluar" sahut Daehyun lalu menatap kekasihnya

Youngjae menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya "Kau memanggil dokter kemari?"

"Ya. Aku ingin dia memeriksamu"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Daehyun"

"Tolong jangan mengatakan itu jelas-jelas aku bisa mendengarmu meringis tadi. Dengarkan aku kali ini dan biarkan Dokter Choi memeriksamu dengan begitu penyesalanku akan sedikit berkurang Jae" pinta Daehyun

Youngjae membuang nafas pelan "Baiklah jika itu bisa membuatmu tenang, aku mau di periksa"

"Gomawo.. aku akan memanggil Dokter Choi masuk"

Daehyun keluar sebentar memanggil Dokter Choi, kemudian mereka masuk bersama ke kamar "Annyeong Youngjae-ssi" sapa Dokter Choi

"Annyeong dokter" balasnya

"Ayo aku akan mulai memeriksamu" ujar Dokter Choi

Youngjae menatap Daehyun yang bersandar di samping pintu "Dae bisa keluar sebentar" pintanya, dia tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya semakin merasa bersalah nanti

Daehyun mengangguk lalu membuka pintu "Panggil aku jika sudah selesai"

Setelah Daehyun keluar Dokter Choi memeriksa Youngjae, namja paruh baya itu meringis melihat tubuh Youngjae yang penuh kissmark dan lebam membiru belum lagi holenya sedikit robek

"Anak itu brengsek sekali" ujar Dokter Choi setelah mengobati Youngjae

"Jangan katakan itu dokter, dia melakukannya secara tidak sadar" ucap Youngjae

Dokter Choi menatapnya "Kau sungguh baik Youngjae bahkan namja itu telah menyakitimu hingga seperti ini tapi kau tetap membelanya. Daehyun sungguh beruntung memilikimu" ujarnya membuat Youngjae tersenyum

"Aku sudah selesai memeriksamu, kau harus banyak istirahat sampai lukamu sembuh" Dokter Choi keluar kamar dan menemui Daehyun di ruang tengah

"Bagaimana keadaan Youngjae Samchon?" tanya Daehyun

"Lebam di sekitar tubuhnya belum lagi holenya sedikit robek. Kau bejat sekali Jung Daehyun" geram Dokter Choi. Daehyun hanya bisa menunduk mendengar itu perasaan bersalah kembali menyelimuti dirinya

"Jika aku menjadi dirinya aku tidak akan segan meninggalkanmu tapi Youngjae punya hati yang baik dia bahkan langsung memaafkan dirimu. Jika kau benar-benar tulus mencintainya maka jagalah dia jangan mengulangi ini lagi Daehyun"

"Aku mengerti Samchon. Gomawo"

"Sama-sama. Ini obatnya pastikan dia meminumnya secara teratur dan oleskan ini pada luka di holenya" ujar dokter Choi, namja tan itu menerima obat-obat Youngjae dan mengangguk mengerti

"Bagaimana dengan Nahyun?" tanya Daehyun

"Nahyun sudah sadar saat aku kemari dan tidak ada pendarahan di kepalanya, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan" jelas Dokter Choi

"Aku akan datang setelah mengurusi Youngjae dulu" Daehyun mengantar Dokter Choi keluar dari apartementnya lalu menghampri Lee ahjumah yang sedang mengatur makanan untuk Youngjae di nampan "Biar aku yang bawa ahjumah" ujarnya

"Pastikan dia menghabiskan makanannya Dae" pinta Lee ahjumah

Daehyun masuk ke kamar dan membantu Youngjae duduk "Ayo makan kau belum makan dari pagi"

Youngjae mengangguk lalu mencoba mengambil alih nampan di tangan Daehyun tapi di halangi namja tan itu "Biar aku yang menyuapimu sayang" ujarnya dengan senyum, Youngjae membalas senyuman itu lalu menerima suapan kekasihnya

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Youngjae dengan mulut penuh makanan

Daehyun tertawa melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya "Telan dulu makanannya sayang, kau bisa tersedak nanti"

Namja manis itu menurut dan menelan makanannya "Kau sudah makan?" ulangnya

"Setelah kau habiskan ini baru aka akan makan" jawab Daehyun lalu kembali menyuapi Youngjae tapi namja manis itu menggeleng dia mengambil sendoknya lalu mencoba menyuapi Daehyun

"Makan bersama denganku, aku yakin kau tidak akan makan setelah ini" pinta Youngjae lalu menyuruh Daehyun membuka mulutnya, namja tan itu menurut dan memakan suapan kekasihnya. Mereka berdua saling menyuapi satu sama lain hingga makanannya habis tidap tersisa

"Sekarang minum obatmu" ujar Daehyun menyerahkan obat itu pada Youngjae

Youngjae melengkukan bibirnya ke bawah "Aku benci minum obat"

"Jae kau harus tetap meminumnya" pinta Daehyun dengan lembut membuat kekasihnya menelan semua obat itu sampai habis

"Sudahkan"

Daehyun tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Youngjae "Kau ingin tidur lagi?" tanyanya

"Tidak, aku ingin mengobrol dengan dirimu. Kemarilah" ujar Youngjae lalu menggeser badannya memberi Daehyun tempat, namja tan itu menurut dan duduk bersandar di ranjang

"Bagaimana keadaan Nahyun?"

"Dokter Choi bilang dia sudah sadar tadi pagi"

"Aku ingin menjenguknya"

"Setelah kau sembuh aku akan mengantarmu menjenguk Nahyun" Youngjae mengangguk setelah mendengar jawaban Daehyun

"Dae boleh aku bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kedua orang tuamu?" tanya Youngjae hati-hati. Namja tan itu terdiam lalu menutup matanya sebentar, Youngjae yang melihat itu kembali bersuara "Aku tidak memaksamu jika kau masih belum ingin bercerita"

"Tidak aku akan menceritakannya padamu, aku tidak ingin menyembunyikannya apapun lagi darimu. Kau mau mendengarkan aku kan?"

"Aku akan selalu mendengarkanmu Daehyun. ceritakanlah dan bagi bebanmu denganku"

Daehyun mengangguk lalu mulai menceritakan masa lalunya

.

 _Flashback_

Agustus 2006

Daehyun dan Nahyun baru saja pulang sekolah tiba-tiba mendengar suara orang bertengkar dari arah kamar orang tuanya

"Oppa kenapa umma dan appa sering sekali bicara sambil berteriak akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Nahyun polos

"Oppa tidak tau, sebaiknya kita naik saja ke atas bukankah kau bilang banyak tugas oppa akan membantumu" ujar Daehyun, dia tidak ingin adiknya mendengar pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya

Daehyun baru berusia 14 tahun dan Nahyun 10 tahun keluarga mereka terbilang keluarga yang harmonis tapi itu semua berubah sebelum appanya berubah menjadi sibuk dan pemarah, bahkan dia jarang sekali pulang ke rumah. Berbagai macam alasan diberikan appanya saat Nahyun bertanya tapi appanya hanya bilang sibuk proyek baru dan lain-lain

Daehyun mulai curiga tapi dia ingin tetap mempercayai appanya, sampai suatu hari saat pulang sekolah dia melihat sendiri appanya sedang bersama seorang yeoja yang diketahui adalah sekertarisnya keluar dari hotel dan saling bergandengan mesra

Daehyun meremas tangannya sendiri lalu menghampiri appanya "Appa. Apa yang kau lakukan disini bersamanya? Apa karena yeoja ini yang menggodamu hingga kau selalu mengacuhkan kami dan jarang pulang?"

"Daehyun jaga ucapanmu appa tidak pernah mengajari bertingkah tidak sopan seperti ini" ujar Tuan Jung

"Kenapa kau malah membela yeoja penggoda ini. Jadi kau benar-benar selingkuh dengannya?"

 _Plak_

Tuan Jung manampar Daehyun keras hingga membuat sudut bibirnya terluka "Jangan menyebutnya seperti itu Jung Daehyun. minta maaf pada Minjung"

Daehyun menatap marah pada Tuan Jung "Kau bahkan menaparku karena membela dirinya. cih aku tidak sudi minta maaf padanya" ujar Daehyun dingin lalu pergi dari sana dan pulang ke rumah

 _Brak_

Daehyun membuka pintu rumah dengan keras hingga membuat ibunya dan Nahyun terkejut, Nyonya Jung yang sedang menemani Nahyun belajar langsung mengampirinya dia melihat putranya masuk dengan memar di pipinya dan ada darah kering di sudut bibirnya

Nyonya Jung menangkup kedua pipi Daehyun "Sayang apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa bisa terluka seperti ini?" tanyanya.

Daehyun melirik adiknya sebentar, Nyonya Jung mengikuti arah pandangan putranya mengerti "Nahyun-ah masuklah ke kamar umma akan bicara dengan oppamu" ujarnya. Nahyun menurut lalu melangkah pergi ke kamarnya

"Ada apa Dae?"

"Appa menamparku" jawab Daehyun

"Mwo? Kenapa appa bisa menamparmu?" tanya Nyonya Jung tidak percaya

"Aku melihat appa bersama sekertarisnya keluar dari hotel dan saling merangkul mesra. Aku menghampiri mereka untuk bertanya pada appa tapi dia malah memarahiku dan malah membela yeoja penggoda itu" jelas Daehyun

Nyonya Jung terkejut dan terdiam dia tidak menyangka jika suaminya bisa mengangkat tangannya karena membela yeoja itu, suami yang dicintainya yang penyayang berubah menjadi seperti ini hanya karena godaan sekertarisnya

"Appa berselingkuh dengan yeoja itu kan umma makanya dia jarang pulang" tanya Daehyun

"Dae dengarkan umma sayang. Jangan bertanya ini lagi umma tidak ingin Nahyun tau adikmu masih kecil untuk menerima semua ini, cukup kau saja yang tau umma akan mencoba bicara pada appamu" pinta Nyonya Jung. Daehyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ummanya

Malamnya Daehyun keluar kamar untuk mengambil air minum di dapur, dia menutup matanya saat mendengar pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya lagi. Pintu kamar orang tuanya terbuka appanya keluar dengan membawa koper besar

"Kau mau kemana yeobo? Kau akan pergi meninggalkan kami demi yeoja penggoda itu?" tanya Nyonya Jung membuat Tuan Jung emosi

 _Plak_

Tuan Jung menampar istrinya lalu mendorong hingga terjatuh menabrak meja ruang tangah "Jangan menyebutnya seperti itu, dia lebih baik darimu" teriak Tuan Jung emosi

Daehyun terkejut melihat itu dia berlari menghampiri ibunya

"Umma gwenchana?" tanya Daehyun lalu membantu ibunya berdiri, matanya berkilat marah saat melihat ada darah yang keluar dari sudut bibinya karena tamparan keras appanya "Ya apa yang kau lakukan pada ummaku eoh?" ujarnya lalu mendorong tubuh appanya

"Jangan ikut campur urusan orang tua. Pergilah ke kamarmu"

"Kau brengsek Jung Donghan" teriak Daehyun

Tuan Jung marah dia mengangkat kembali tangan mencoba menampar Daehyun tapi di cegat Nyonya Jung "Jangan berani menyentuh anakku. Kanapa kau harus berubah seperti ini? Dulu kau bahkan tidak pernah bisa memarahi aku dan anak-anak tapi hanya karena yeoja itu kau bisa seperti ini?" tangis Nyonya Jung

"Karena aku sudah menemukan lebih baik darimu dan mulai hari ini kau bukan isteriku lagi. Minggir kau mau pergi"

"Tidak kau tidak boleh pergi" cegat Nyonya Jung

"Lepaskan aku" bentak Tuan Jung lalu mendorong istrinya hingga terjatuh lagi

"Umma. sudah jangan di kejar biarkan dia pergi" pinta Daehyun

"Tidak Dae, umma tidak akan membiarkan appamu jatuh ke pelukan yeoja penggoda itu. Kau disini saja menjaga Nahyun umma akan pergi mengejar appamu" ujar Nyonya Jung lalu menaiki mobilnya dan pergi mengejar suaminya

"Umma kajima. UMMA" teriak Daehyun mencoba mengejar ibunya

.

Daehyun duduk dengan gelisah di ruang tengah dia menunggu ibunya pulang, perasaannya sungguh tidak enak sejak ibunya pergi mengejar ayahnya

"Daehyun kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanya Lee ahjumah

"Aku menunggu umma" jawabnya

 _Ting..tong.._

Bel rumahnya berbunyi Lee ahjumah membuka pintu rumah diikuti Daehyun dari belakang, mereka melihat ada dua orang polisi berdiri membuat perasaan Daehyun semakin tidak karuan

"Ada apa Tuan-tuan?"

"Apa ini kediaman Keluarga Jung?" tanya salah satu polisi

"Ne. Benar ada apa tuan?" tanya Lee ahjumah

"Kami ingin memberitahukan jika mobil Nyonya Jung kecelakaan dan sekarang berada di rumah sakit"

"Mwo? Ummaku di rumah sakit mana?" tanya Daehyun dengan nada panik

"Di Seoul Hospital Tuan Muda" jawab mereka

"Aku akan membangunkan Nahyun, ahjumah panggilkan taksi"

Daehyun berlari ke kamar adiknya lalu membangukannya, setelah itu mereka pergi ke rumah sakit. Daehyun melihat appanya sedang berbicara dengan polisi untuk memberikan keterangan dengan wajah penuh air mata, tanpa menyapa appanya dia menarik Nahyun masuk ke dalam ruang rawat ibunya diikuti Lee ahjumah

"U-umma" air mata yang di tahannya terjatuh saat melihat ibunya terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit dengan beberapa alat yang menempel di tubuhnya. Nahyun ikut menangis lalu menghampiri ibunya

"Umma kenapa? Bangun umma ayo kita pulang" ujar Nahyun menangis kencang

"Umma baik-baik saja Nahyun. Jangan menangis sayang kau tidak cantik lagi jika seperti ini" ujar Nyonya Jung dengan nada lemah menahan rasa sakitnya "Dengarkan umma ya. Kau harus tetap rajin mengerjakan tugas rumahmu meski tanpa bantuan umma ne, kau harus menjadi yeoja yang mandiri dan harus masuk ke sekolah favoritmu seperti kata-katamu waktu itu pada umma ya.. janji pada umma sayang"

"Ne aku janji umma, tapi umma harus sembuh ya" pinta Nahyun

Nyonya Jung hanya tersenyum tipis lalu memandangi Daehyun dia menyuruh putranya mendekat, Daehyun menurut dan melangkah mendekati ibunya dengan air mata yang terus keluar

"Jangan menangis namja tidak seharusnya menangis, kau harus kuat agar bisa melindungi Nahyun dan orang yang kau cintai nanti" Daehyun menghapus air matanya dan mencoba tersenyum "Aku tidak akan menangis umma" ujarnya

Nyonya Jung tersenyum lemah "Daehyun umma minta padamu untuk menjaga Nahyun dan umma juga ingin kau bisa memaafkan appamu, jangan menyimpan dendam padanya meskipun appa pernah menyakitimu tapi dia tetap ayahmu"

"Umma aku.."

"Janji pada umma Daehyun. Umma tidak ingin kau menjadi pendendam jika kau menyimpan dendam maka kau tidak akan sulit menemukan orang yang kau cintai nanti" Daehyun hanya mampu mengangguk pada ummanya walaupun dia tidak yakin bisa memaafkan appanya sendiri

"Aku titip Daehyun dan Nahyun padamu" ujar Nyonya Jung pada Lee ahjumah. Tidak lama kemudian bunyi EKG mulai berbunyi ummanya mulai kesulitan bernafas

"Umma.. umma bertahanlah, panggilkan dokter ahjumah" teriak Daehyun. Dokter masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mulai memeriksa Nyonya Jung

"Maaf kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan Nyonya Jung"

Mendengar itu Daehyun, Nahyun dan Tuan Jung menangis. Tuan Jung berteriak meminta maaf pada istrinya, dia tidak menyangka kalau pertengkaran mereka tadi membuat istrinya merenggang nyawa dia sangat menyesali perbuatannya

.

"Kau puas Jung Donghan karena dirimu ummaku pergi selamanya dariku, kau pembunuh kau membunuh ummaku" teriak Daehyun saat mereka selesai mengkremasi abu ibunya, Tuan Jung hanya diam dan menangis

"Sudah Daehyun jangan seperti ini, kau bia membuat Nahyun takut" ujar adik ibunya mencoba menenangkan keponakannya

"Daehyun dan Nahyun akan ikut kami ke London. Kami tidak bisa mempercayaimu untuk menjaga mereka lagi" ujar adik ibunya

"Tidak jangan pisahkan aku dengan anak-anakku, biarkan mereka disini dan menebus semua kesalahanku" pinta Tuan Jung

"Aku dan Nahyun akan ikut samchon. Aku tidak mau tinggal denganmu lagi" ucap Daehyun dingin

"Tapi oppa aku tidak mau pergi" ujar Nahyun

"Jangan membantah Jung Nahyun" tegas Daehyun membuat adiknya takut, mau tidak mau dia menurut dan ikut Daehyun bersama Samchonnya

 _Flashback end_

Mata Youngjae berkaca-kaca hatinya ikut sedih saat mendengar cerita Daehyun, dia tidak menyangka kalau sikap kekasihnya ini berubah karena ulah ayahnya sendiri

"Lalu kapan kau kembali ke korea?" tanya Youngjae

"5 tahun lalu saat ahjumah menelponku dan mengatakan appa kena serangan jantung, setelah itu aku memutuskan kembali dan memegang kendali perusahaan. Dia memohon padaku untuk tinggal dan meminta maaf atas segala kesalahannya di masa lalu" jawab Daehyun

"Kau sudah memaafkan appamu?"

"Aku mencobanya Jae tapi sulit sekali bayangan saat dia menampar ummaku dan saat umma berada di rumah sakit masih terbayang-bayang dalam ingatanku"

"Cobalah untuk memaafkan ayahmu seperti permintaan terakhir ibumu Daehyun, aku yakin beliau sangat menyesalinya setelah ibumu meninggal dan kalian pergi darinya. Semua orang pernah membuat kesalahan karena mengejar kesenangan sementara hingga melupakan apa yang harus dijaganya tapi mereka berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua untuk berubah menjadi lebih baik" jelas Youngjae

"Akan ku coba.. Gomawo kau mau mendengarkanku sayang" Daehyun menarik Youngjae ke dalam pelukannya lalu mencium keningnya lama

"Sudah tugasku sebagai kekasihmu" balas Youngjae lalu memeluk Daehyun erat

.

Malamnya Daehyun pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk adiknya, dia melihat Nahyun sedang berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit sambil menonton tv

"Akhirnya kau datang oppa" ujar Nahyun senang

"Ternyata adikku ini mempunyai tubuh baja ya.. kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang habis kecelakaan" ujar Daehyun sambil bercanda

"Jangan mulai mengejekku oppa" kesal Nahyun

"Kepalamu masih sakit?" tanya Daehyun mulai serius dan mengelusi kepala Nahyun yang di perban

"Masih sedikit nyeri, tapi kakiku masih sakit sekali"

"Dokter Choi bilang jika kau perlu melakukan terapi nanti setelah sembuh total. Jadi pelan-pelan saja sembuhkan dulu luka di kepalamu" Nahyun mengangguk pelan

"Youngjae oppa tidak datang?"

Daehyun terdiam sebentar lalu menjawab "Youngjae sedang tidak enak badan, nanti setelah sembuh aku akan mengajaknya kemari" namja manis itu menyuruhnya mengatakan seperti itu jika Nahyun bertanya

"Kalau begitu oppa pulanglah. Kasihan Youngjae oppa sendirian di apartement, aku akan baik-baik saja disini Jongup oppa sudah berjanji akan menjagaku malam ini" ucap Nahyun

"Oppa akan pulang setelah kau tidur. Istirahatlah" kata Daehyun, dia menjaga Nahyun sampai Jongup datang

"Hyung pulanglah biar aku menjaga Nahyun malam ini"

"Ne, aku titip Nahyun kabari aku jika terjadi sesuatu dan mereka adalah orang yang aku sewa untuk berjaga-jaga" ujar Daehyun sambil menunjuk dua bodyguard di depan pintu, Jongup mengangguk mengerti

.

.

.

Sudah 2 hari Youngjae tidak masuk kantor Daehyun menyuruhnya beristirahat di rumah selama seminggu agar dirinya bisa sepenuhnya pulih total

"Aish baru 2 hari saja sudah membuatku bosan seperti ini bagaimana jika seminggu?" kesal Youngjae dari tadi dia hanya berguling-guling tidak jelas di tempat tidurnya bosan, dia pergi keluar kamar menghampiri Lee ahjumah

"Ahjumah aku bosan" rengeknya membuat ahjumah tertawa

"Lalu kau mau apa hmm?"

"Tidak tau tapi aku bosan tidur terus" ujar Youngjae mengerutkan bibirnya

"Bagaimana jika kita membuat kue? Kau bilang ingin belajar membuat kue kan" saran Lee ahjumah

"Boleh ayo buat ahjumah. Aku ingin membuat kue kesukaan Daehyun sebentar lagi dia akan pulang" seru Youngjae bersemangat. Mereka mulai bersiap mempersiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue

 _Ckleck_

Pintu depan terbuka membuat Youngjae yang duduk di pantry sambil menunggu kuenya terkejut melihat kekasihnya sudah pulang, namja manis itu melihat jam lalu kembali melihat kekasihnya yang berjalan mendekat

"Kau sudah pulang? Tidak menjenguk Nahyun" tanya Youngjae bingung

"Aku baru dari rumah sakit dan pulang cepat karena merindukan kekasihku" ujar Daehyun mulai menggoda kekasihnya

"Ck kau ini selalu saja menggodaku" cibir Youngjae membuat Daehyun tertawa

"Youngjae kuenya sudah jadi" ujar Lee ahjumah

"Kalian membuat kue? Jae bukankah aku bilang jika kau tidak boleh lelah" kata Daehyun memperingati Youngjae

"Kau berlebihan sekali aku bosan di kamar terus badanku jadi pegal terlalu lama berbaring jadi aku meminta ahjumah mengajariku membuat kue" ujar Youngjae dengan wajah memelas

"Sudahlah Daehyun lagi pula Youngjae membantuku sambil duduk, jangan terlalu posesif padanya"

"Iya, dari pada kau marah-marah tidak jelas lebih baik coba kuenya. Aaa" Youngjae menyuapi Daehyun kue, namja tan itu membuka mulut lalu menyunyah kue yang disuapi Youngjae

"Ini keju?" tanya Daehyun

"Iya. Bagaimana? Enak?" tanya Youngjae antusias

"Tentu saja enak ini yang membuatnya kan ahjumah" jawab Daehyun lalu kembali menyuapi kue itu ke mulutnya

"YA.. Itu aku yang membuatnya" seru Youngjae kesal

Daehyun tertawa geli melihat ekspresi kesal Youngjae "Hahaha kenapa marah sayang aku hanya bercanda"

 _Puk..puk...citt_

"Aw aww Jae sakit"

"Kau menyebalkan sekali" Youngjae memukul dan mencubit Daehyun membuat namja tan itu mengaduh kesakitan

"Aw sayang sakit hentikan"

"Biarkan. Kau selalu saja membuatku kesal" ujar Youngjae sambil terusa memukuli kekasihnya

"Ckck kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja"

 _Ting..tong.._

Lee ahjumah berjalan ke depan setelah mendengar bel berbunyi, dia malas melihat Daehyun yang masih saling menggoda Youngjae dan membuat namja manis itu kesal setengah mati

"Daehyun ada Jongup dan Yongguk datang" ujar Lee ahjumah, dia Yongguk dan Jongup tertawa melihat namja tan itu meringis sakit karena pukulan serta cubitan namja manis itu

"Sakit Jae, hentikan kau membuatku malu di depan mereka"

Youngjae berhenti memukuli kekasihnya "Makanya jangan menggodaku terus"

"Iya.. iya aku tidak akan menggodamu lagi" ujar Daehyun. Dia melirik Jongup dan Yongguk lalu mengkode mereka naik ke ruang kerjanya, keduanya mengangguk mengerti lalu pergi ke atas

"Ada apa?" tanya Youngjae

"Aku meminta bantuan mereka untuk mencari tau tentang Kim Taehyung dan ibunya" jawab Daehyun "Aku ke atas dulu ya" ujarnya

Youngjae menarik kemeja Daehyun "Aku ikut.. Bolehkan?"

"Tentu. Ayo kita ke atas" jawab Daehyun tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Youngjae, namja manis tersenyum senang dia mengikuti Daehyun ke ruang kerjanya

"Apa yang kau temukan Hyung?" tanya Daehyun langsung dia tidak ingin basa-basi

"Ini mobil yang menabrak mobil Tuan Jung lalu ini mobil yang mengikutimu dan juga menabrak Nahyun kemarin, kedua mobilnya sama hanya berbeda di plat nomornya saja" jelas Yongguk

"Apa plat nomor mobil yang menabrak appa juga palsu?"

"Tidak, plat itu terdaftar atas nama Kim Gilhoon" jawab Yongguk membuat Daehyun menyeritkan alisnya

"Kim Gilhoon bukannya orang yang waktu itu di pesta ulang tahun perusahaan?" tanya Youngjae

"Iya, dia teman lama Tuan Jung" jawab Yongguk

"Dari informasi yang aku dapatkan Kim Gilhoon adalah ayah tiri Kim Taehyung, dia menikahi ibu Taehyung saat tau jika yeoja itu punya anak diluar nikah setelah itu mereka pergi ke jepang dan tinggal disana. Saat Taehyung menginjak umur 10 tahun ibunya meninggal dunia dan mereka kembali ke korea saat perusahaan Kim Gilhoon bangkrut" jelas Jongup

Daehyun membuang nafasnya "Sekarang ini mulai jelas kenapa mereka tiba-tiba muncul dan menerorku"

"Mereka mengincar harta Tuan Jung" sambung Youngguk

"Kalau begitu kenapa mereka mencoba mencelakai Tuan Jung?" bingung Youngjae

"Mereka mencoba memancingku" jawab Daehyun

Youngjae menatap Daehyun "Wae?"

"Karena mereka tau jika appa tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa setelah aku yang memegang kendali perusahaan, meskipun appa belum mewarisi perusahaan padaku tapi apapun yang bersangkutan tentang perusahaan ini semuanya akan melalui diriku. Dari awal target mereka adalah aku makanya mereka mencoba membuatku yang bertindak" jelas Daehyun membuat Youngjae menatapnya

"Mereka tidak akan berhenti meneror Daehyun sampai mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau" sambung Yongguk

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan Hyung?" tanya Jongup

"Aku masih memikirkan caranya tapi untuk sekarang aku minta perketat penjagaan untuk keluargaku" jawab Daehyun diangguki Yongguk dan Jongup

"Aku akan memberitahukan Minwoo ahjussi dan secepatnya melakukan itu" ujar Yongguk lalu keluar dari ruangan kerja Daehyun

"Kau akan baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Youngjae saat melihat raut khawatir kekasihnya

Namja tan itu menoleh dan tersenyum "Ya aku akan baik-baik saja sayang, mereka tidak akan bisa menyentuhku" ujarnya mencoba tenang walupun hatinya sedang gelisah

" _Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja"_

.

.

.

TBC


	13. Chapter 12

**BOSS**

...

Main Cast:

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

...

Other Cast:

Kim Himchan

Bang Yongguk

Moon Jongup

Kim Taehyung (BTS)

Nahyun (Sonamoo)

...

Rated M

...

#Banyak typo

...

-Happy Reading-

...

" _Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja"_

Malamnya Daehyun tidak bisa tertidur hatinya benar-benar gelisah setelah percakapan mereka tadi siang, namja tan itu memutuskan keluar dari kamarnya karena tidak ingin menganggu Youngjae yang sudah tidur pulas

Daehyun berjalan ke lantai 2 dan membuka ruangan yang berisikan piano putih milik ibunya, dia selalu memainkan piano itu jika sedang rindu pada ibunya atau gelisah seperti ini. Namja tan itu memaikan beberapa lagu kesukaannya bersama sang ibu tanpa tau jika malam semakin larut

Youngjae terbangun dari tidurnya karena haus dia melirik tempat Daehyun tapi kekasihnya tidak ada, namja manis itu memutuskan pergi ke dapur dan minum lalu mencari Daehyun ke ruang kerjanya tapi baru saja akan membuka pintu dia mendengar suara piano dari balik pintu depan ruang kerja kekasihnya

Youngjae membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dengan perlahan, namja manis itu tertegun saat melihat kekasihnya sedang bermain piano dengan penuh penghayatan kakinya dengan perlahan berjalan mendekati kekasihnya. Permainan piano Daehyun terhenti saat melihat bayangan seseorang dia mengadahkan wajahnya dan melihat Youngjae yang juga terhenti beberapa langkah darinya

"Maaf. Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Youngjae. Namja tan itu menggeleng lalu meminta kekasihnya mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya

"Kenapa bangun?"

"Aku haus tapi saat terbangun kau tidak ada jadi aku putuskan untuk mencarimu"

"Lalu apa kau sudah minum?" tanya Daehyun

Youngjae mengangguk "Bisa kau main lagi? Aku ingin mendengarmu memainkan piano" pintanya

"Tentu. Kau ingin dengar lagu apa?"

"Apapun yang kau mainkan aku akan mendengarkannya"

Mendengar jawaban kekasihnya Daehyun segera memainkan tangannya di tuts piano, namja tan itu memainkan lagu katya _Chopin_ _Nocturne in E-flat major, Op. 9, No. 2_ dengan lancar membuat Youngjae terhanyut dengan melodinya yang terdengar romatis. Daehyun mengakhiri permainannya selama 4 menit itu dan menatap Youngjae yang sedang tersenyum padanya

"Ini karya Chopin kan?" tanya Youngjae

Daehyun mengangkat alisnya "Kau tau?"

"Ya, aku menyukai lagu ini sejak mendengarnya saat SMA"

Daehyun tersenyum mendengar itu "Ini lagu yang pertama kali aku kuasai setelah umma mengajarkanku selama berbulan-bulan dan baru kau yang mendengarnya setelah umma" ujarnya

"Aku merasa sangat beruntung dan juga tersanjung mendengarnya Tuan Jung" canda Youngjae senyum senang pada Daehyun

"Dan aku lebih beruntung lagi memilikimu sayangku" balas Daehyun lalu mengecup bibir kekasihnya "Sekarang kita ayo tidur ini sudah terlalu larut" lanjutnya lalu menggendong Youngjae

.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah sewa yang kecil terlihat kedua ayah dan anak yang duduk di sofa

"Ada kabar dari Daehyun?" tanya Gilhoon

"Belum appa" jawab Taehyung

"Namja itu sungguh keras kepala. Aku harus bertindak lagi"

"Tidak appa jangan melakukan hal yang mengancam nyawa orang lagi. Kali ini biarkan aku yang bertindak" ujar Taehyung

"Kau mau melakukan apa? Nahyun yang ku tabrak saja tidak melunturkan sifat kerasnya itu"

"Bagaimana dengan Youngjae? kurasa namja itu adalah kelemahannya" ujar Taehyung dengan senyum miringnya

.

.

.

Youngjae berjalan ke luar kamarnya dan mulai mengganggu Lee ahjumah yang sedang membersihkan apartement besar milik Daehyun itu

"Ahjumah aku ingin menjenguk Nahyun di rumah sakit. Aku bosan dirumah terus" rengek Youngjae

"Telpon Daehyun dulu dan minta izin padanya, aku takut nanti dia khawatir jika kau tiba-tiba pergi tanpa bilang dulu"

Youngjae mengangguk dia mencoba menghubungi Daehyun, namja manis itu terus menelpon kekasihnya berulang kali tidak peduli jika kekasihnya itu sedang sibuk dia sungguh bosan berdiam diri di dalam apartement ini

Usahanya berhasil Daehyun mengangkat telponnya "Daehyuunnn" serunya saat kekasihnya mengangkat telpon

" _Ada apa sayang?"_

Youngjae dapat mendengar kekehan Daehyun "Apa aku boleh pergi menjenguk Nahyun di rumah sakit? Aku sungguh bosan dirumah" ujarnya membuat kekasihnya terdiam

"Daehyunie?" panggil Youngjae lagi

" _Aku masih sibuk Jae, nanti malam saja ya"_ pinta Daehyun setelah lama terdiam

"Aku ingin sekarang Daehyun.. Ayolah izinkan aku"

Namja tan itu menghela nafas berat di sebrang sana _"Baiklah aku akan minta Jongup menemanimu, tunggu sampai dia datang mengerti"_ jelas Daehyun

"Ne, gomawo aku mencintaimu" seru Youngjae senang

" _Aku lebih mencintaimu sayang"_ balas Daehyun

Setelah mendengar balasan dari kekasihnya Youngjae segera bersiap, dia juga membuat makanan untuk Nahyun sambil menunggu Jongup

 _Ting..tong.._

"Sepertinya Jongup sudah datang ahjumah"

"Aku akan buka pintu dulu" Lee ahjumah pergi membuka pintu dan menyuruh Jongup masuk

"Sudah siap Hyung?" tanya Jongup

"Sudah ayo pergi, ahjumah aku pamit dulu ya" ujar Youngjae lalu sedikit berlari keluar dan menarik Jongup

"Hati-hati" teriak Lee ahjumah

Jongup melanjutkan mobilnya keluar dari basement apartement Daehyun "Jongup-ah kita mampir di toko bunga yang dekat dengan persimpangan disana ya" ucap Youngjae sambil menunjuk toko bunga

"Ne Hyung" jawab Jongup lalu menghetikan mobilnya di toko bunga yang di sebutkan Youngjae, dia tidak sadar selama perjalanan ada mobil yang terus mengikuti mereka dan ikut berhenti tidak jauh dari mobil Jongup parkir

Youngjae masuk ke toko bunga lalu memesannya setelah selesai namja manis itu keluar dari toko, tapi baru saja keluar dia bertemu dengan namja berambut blonde yang menghalangi jalannya

"Annyeong Yoo Youngjae" sapa namja itu

"Kau siapa?" tanya Youngjae

"Kau tidak perlu tau" ujar namja itu dan langsung membekap mulut Youngjae menggunakan sapu tangan

"Hmmmp" Youngjae mencoba berontak tapi kemudian badannya mulai lemas dan kesadarannya menghilang. Taehyung namja yang membekap Youngjae langsung menarik namja manis itu memasuki mobil dan membawanya pergi

"Youngjae Hyung" teriak Jongup yang baru sadar saat melihat ada bingkisan bunga terjatuh mencoba mengejar mobil itu

Jung Corp

Hati Daehyun sangat gelisah setelah beberapa menit lalu dirinya mengizinkan Youngjae pergi ke rumah sakit. Namja tan itu mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi kekasihnya lagi tapi tidak di angkat akhirnya dia menghubungi Jongup

" _Hallo Hyung"_ jawab Jongup

"Kalian dimana? Kenapa Youngjae tidak mengangkat telpon dariku?" tanya Daehyun

" _Sepertinya Youngjae Hyung meninggalkan ponselnya dimobil, dia sedang membeli bunga"_ jawab Jongup

Daehyun semakin merasa gelisah tidak lama dia mendengar teriakan panik Jongup _"Oh tidak.. Youngjae Hyung"_

"Ada apa Jongup-ah?" panik Daehyun

" _Ada yang menculik Youngjae Hyung"_ jawab Jongup

"Mwo?"

" _Maaf Hyung, aku tidak bisa mengejarnya mobilku hampir saja menabrak pejalan kaki"_ sesal Jongup

"Ke kantorku sekarang juga" tegas Daehyun lalu menutup telpon, dia segera menelpon Yongguk sekarang dia mengerti kenapa dari tadi hatinya gelisah dan selalu tertuju pada kekasihnya

20 menit kemudian Jongup sampai diikuti Yongguk dan Himchan, mereka berempat duduk di sofa ruangan Daehyun

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Himchan

"Aku mengantar Youngjae Hyung membeli bunga seperti kemauannya tapi aku tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, saat aku sadar namja itu mencoba menarik paksa sambil membekap mulut Youngjae Hyung" jelas Jongup membuat Daehyun semakin khawatir, dia diam sambil meremas tangannya yang saling bertautan

"Apa kau melihat ciri-ciri orang itu atau mobilnya?" kali ini Yongguk yang bertanya

"Aku tidak melihat namja itu dia memakai topi dan menggunakan mobil semi van warna hitam"

"Toko bunga itu punya cctv kan? Cek cctv itu atau apapun aku tidak ingin Youngjae terluka" ucap Daehyun dengan nada frustasi

"Tenang Daehyun kita pasti akan menemukan Youngjae" Himchan mencoba menenangkan Daehyun

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Hyung? Orang itu bisa saja melukai Youngjae"

"Aku tau Daehyun-ah tapi kita harus tetap tenang" jelas Yongguk

"Apa mungkin ini ulah Taehyung juga Hyung?" tanya Daehyun pada Yongguk tapi namja itu menggelengkan kepala tidak tau

 _Drrt..drrt..drrt..._

Telpon yang berada di meja kerja Daehyun bergetar namja tan itu berdiri dan melihat _private number_ di layar ponselnya "Ini _private number_ " ucapnya lalu melirik Yongguk

"Angkatlah dan aktifkan speakernya" ujar Yongguk

" _Hallo Hyung. Aku yakin kau menunggu telponku kan?"_ kata namja itu sambil tekekeh

"Kim Taehyung, kau yang menculik kekasihku kan? Dimana Youngjae?" geram Daehyun

" _Tenang Hyung. Kekasihmu masih baik-baik saja sekarang tapi aku tidak yakin jika sampai besok kau belum menyerahkan apa yang aku mau maka aku akan menghabisinya"_

"Akanku lakukan tapi jangan berani kau menyakitinya jika masih sayang dengan nyawamu"

" _Jangan mengancamku jika kau masih ingin melihat kekasihmu selamat. Aku akan mengirimmu alamatnya dan ingat kau harus datang sendiri jangan membawa polisi"_ ucap Taehyung lalu memutuskan telponnya

"Arghh shit.. aku akan membuat hidup kalian tidak akan tenang" teriak Daehyun

"Tenang dulu Jung Daehyun" ujar Himchan

"Himchan Hyung buat surat-surat pengalihan aset perusahaan dan hubungi dewan direksi, aku ingin bertemu mereka sore ini" pinta Daehyun

"Mwo? Tunggu Daehyun-ah kau tidak bisa menyerahkan perusahaan ini pada mereka begitu saja, kita bisa pikirkan cara lain" seru Himchan

"Himchan benar Daehyun. Apa kau pikir setelah mendapatkan surat-surat perusahaan ini mereka akan melepaskanmu begitu saja?" ujar Yongguk

"Aku tahu Hyung dan aku sudah memikirkan ini semua. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan perusahaan ini begitu saja pada mereka tapi aku ingin membuat appa mengalihkan aset perusahaan atas namaku, mereka tidak akan bisa menyentuhku apalagi mengancam appa dan setelah itu aku ingin menjebak mereka dengan menyerahkan surat yang palsu" jelas Daehyun, mereka bertiga hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti

"Aku akan menghubungi direksi sekarang" ujar Himchan lalu berdiri dan pergi dari ruangan Daehyun

Setelah mereka keluar Daehyun kembali terduduk di kursinya "Maaf Jae kau harus mengalami ini karena aku" lirihnya

.

.

Di sebuah gudang kosong pinggiran kota seoul Youngjae tersadar dan membuka matanya, dia mencoba memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing tapi terhalang oleh tali yang mengikat kedua tangannya

"Kau sudah sadar rupannya" ujar Taehyung

Youngjae mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat namja dengan rambut blonde yang tadi menculiknya "Kau Kim Taehyung kan?" tanyanya

"Aku terkejut kau mengenalku" Taehyung tersenyum miring

"Dimana aku? Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" tanya Youngjae mulai takut melihat senyum itu

Taehyung mendekatinya lalu memegang dagu Youngjae "Shtt diamlah manis, aku tidak akan menyakitimu setidaknya sampai keinginanku tercapai"

"Apa maumu? Lepaskan aku" Youngjae berontak mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Taehyung di dagunya

"Ck kau berisik sekali" ujar Taehyung lalu mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya dan mengikat mulut Youngjae

.

.

"Daehyun-ah ini surat-suratnya dan aku sudah menghubungi direksi mereka akan sampai jam 3" ucap Himchan

Daehyun mengangguk lalu berdiri "Aku akan meminta tanda tangan appa dulu" lirihnya

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? perlu ku temani?" tanya Himchan

"Tidak apa Hyung. Kau tetaplah disini sampai mereka datang" jawab Daehyun lalu keluar dari ruangannya

Namja tan itu membawa mobilnya ke rumah sakit dia mendapat kabar jika ayahnya sedang menjenguk Nahyun

"Tanda tangani ini kedua surat ini" ujar Daehyun saat sampai di ruang rawat Nahyun membuat ayah dan adiknya terkejut

"Apa ini Daehyun?" tanya Tuan Jung

"Kau bisa membacanya sendiri"

Tuan Jung membaca dengan saksama isi dari surat-surat di depannya, ayah Daehyun itu terkejut setelah membacanya "Kau mau aku mengalihkan semua aset perusahaan atas namamu? Apa maksudnya?"

"Kim Gilhoon dan Taehyung bekerja sama selama ini dan sekarang mereka menculik Youngjae. Mereka ingin perusahaan ini jika tidak mereka mengancamku akan menyakiti atau membunuh Youngjae, mereka berusaha menyingkirkan diriku setelah itu baru dirimu appa. Turuti rencanaku kali ini, aku janji setelah ini mereka tidak akan mengancam keluarga kita lagi" pinta Daehyun

Melihat ayahnya masih diam Daehyun melanjutkan ucapannya "Aku sudah kehilangan umma aku tidak ingin kehilangan Youngjae juga" ujar Daehyun membuat Tuan Jung menatapnya dalam

"Tapi Daehyun bagaimana jika mereka menyakitimu seperti yang kau bilang setelah tau kalau surat yang kau berikan itu palsu?" tanya Tuan Jung

"Mereka tidak akan bisa menyakitiku saat mereka tahu jika akulah yang menjadi pemilik baru perusahaan ini"

Tuan Jung terdiam dia sedikit ragu dengan rencana Daehyun, dia takut jika Gilhoon akan melakukan sesuatu pada putranya ini

"Appa tanda tangani surat itu jika tidak Youngjae oppa akan berada dalam bahaya" bujuk Nahyun "Dan oppa harus janji akan kembali berdua dengan Youngjae oppa dengan keadaan baik-baik saja" pintanya

"Oppa janji Nahyun"

"Baik akan appa tanda tangani tapi kau harus janji akan kembali dengan selamat Daehyun, appa tidak ingin kau terluka" kata Tuan Jung lalu menanda tangani surat penyerahan aset perusahaan yang asli dan yang palsu

"Gomawo appa" ujar Daehyun dan langsung buru-buru kembali ke kantor setelah pamit pada Nahyun dan ayahnya

Daehyun kembali lagi ke kantornya dan memulai pertemuan dengan para direksi, setelah menunjukan surat-surat yang tanda tangani ayahnya mereka akhirnya menyutujuinya dan menandatanganinya. Setelah pertemuan dengan para direksi Daehyun mengajak Yongguk dan Minwoo membahas rencana untuk besok di apartementnya

"Apa kau yakin rencana ini akan berhasil? Mereka bisa saja melakukan hal nekat lain Daehyun-ah" tanya Minwoo

"Aku yakin ahjussi. Jangan khawatir setelah mereka mengakuinya dan aku sudah mendapatkan Youngjae kalian harus secepatnya masuk" jelas Daehyun

"Bawa ini dan kau harus berhati-hati Daehyun salah langkah sedikit saja mereka bisa menyakitimu dan Youngjae" tambah Yongguk setelah memberikan alat pelacak pada Daehyun

"Aku akan berhati-hati Hyung dan aku harap kau bisa melindungi Youngjae jika sesuatu terjadi"

Yongguk mengerutkan alisnya saat Daehyun mengatakan itu

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya

Daehyun pergi ke alamat yang di kirimkan oleh Taehyung lewat pesan tadi, dia mengedarkan padangannya ke segalah arah saat turun dari mobil namja tan itu tidak melihat seorangpun di sekitar gudang kosong itu

"Mereka hanya menjalankan rencana ini berdua saja?" batinnya

 _Drrt..drrt.._

Daehyun melirik ponselnya yang bergetar Taehyung kembali mengirimnya pesan untuk segera masuk ke dalam, namja tan itu menurut dan masuk ke dalam gudang yang sudah tidak terpakai itu. Dugaannya benar kalau mereka hanya merencanakan ini berdua saja karena saat masuk dia tidak menemukan adanya tanda-tanda orang lain

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Jung Daehyun" ujar Kim Gilhoon

Daehyun terhenti saat melihat Gilhoon dan Taehyung berada beberapa meter di depannya

"Kau.. Kim Gilhoon kan?" tanya Daehyun pura-pura terkejut dia mencoba mengulur waktu hingga Yongguk dan Minwoo tiba

"Ya kau benar. Hebat kau menuruti kami dengan datang sendiri" Gilhoon tertawa senang

Daehyun menatap mereka berdua tajam "Tentu saja aku tidak mau kekasihku terluka. Jadi dimana Youngjae?"

"Jangan khawatir kekasihmu baik-baik saja selama kau tidak banyak tingkah. Serahkan suratnya padaku"

Daehyun menunjukan gulungan surat yang dibawanya "Serahkan dulu Youngjae padaku baru akan memberikan surat ini"

Gilhoon membalas tatapan tajam Daehyun lalu mengkode Taehyung untuk membawa Youngjae

"Bukankah kau teman appaku? Untuk apa kau membantu dia melakukan hal ini?" tanya Daehyun

"Ayahmu menggunakan cara kotor untuk mengambil kontrak kerja yang seharusnya menjadi milikku dan membuatku harus merugi jutaan won. Aku yang membantu Minjung saat dia depresi karena melahirkan tanpa suami setelah ditinggalkan ayahmu, aku juga yang membantu Minjung membuat rem mobil ibumu blog" ujar Gilhoon tersenyum miring

"Aku yang mengurusi Taehyung dari kecil dengan harapan dia bisa membantuku untuk balas dendam lamaku juga dendam ummanya. Lihatlah dia mengikuti apa yang aku rencanakan dengan mulus" lanjutnya, Daehyun menatapnya dengan pandangan marah saat tau fakta jika dia dan yeoja itulah yang membuat ibunya kecelakaan dan meninggal

"Kerena dendam itu kalian membunuh ibuku dan sekarang kau membuat anak yang kau jaga menjadi seorang kriminal? Menerorku, menabarak ayahku dan Nahyun juga menculik Youngjae" geramnya mencoba menahan emosi, ingin sekali dia menghajar namja di depannya ini

Gilhoon tertawa mengejek "Dia memang menerormu dan melakukan penculikan pada Youngjae tapi yang menabrak ayahmu dan adikmu adalah aku, Taehyung tidak berani melakukannya anak itu terlalu takut" jelasnya tanpa sadar jika Daehyun sudah membuatnya mengakui kejahatannya sendiri

Tidak lama kemudian Taehyung datang dan membawa Youngjae bersamanya

"Youngjae" seru Daehyun saat melihat wajah pucat kekasihnya, dia segera menghampiri Youngjae dan memeluknya

"Da-Daehyun" panggil Youngjae dengan nada lemah

"Aku disini sayang. Maaf aku baru datang" lirihnya

"Bisa kalian lanjut nanti. Berikan surat itu sekarang" pinta Taehyung

Namja tan itu menurut dan memberikan gulungan surat yang di pegangnya. Setelah mengambilnya Taehyung kembali mendekati Gilhoon dan memberikan surat itu, namja paruh baya itu tersenyum saat melihat tanda tangan ayah Daehyun tanpa membawa bagian yang lain

"Gomawo sudah kembali membuatku kaya lagi" ujar Gilhoon lalu mengeluarkan pistol dan mengarahkannya pada Daehyun

Daehyun dan Youngjae membulatkan matanya, namja manis itu takut lalu memeluk kekasihnya erat

" _Sudahku duga"_ batin Daehyun

Taehyung terkejut melihat pistol itu "Appa. Kau sudah janji tidak akan membunuhnya kan"

"Diam Taehyung jangan ikut campur, jika aku tidak membunuhnya dulu Donghan tidak akan bisa mati dan dendam ibumu tidak akan terbalaskan"

"D-Daehyun" Youngjae meremas lengan jaket Daehyun

Namja tan itu menatap kekasihnya dan tersenyum "Tenanglah kau akan baik-baik saja" ujarnya

Youngjae menatap kekasihnya takut jantungnya berdetak cepat. Daehyun melepas pelukan Youngjae dan membuat kekasihnya berdiri dibelakangnya "Jika kau membunuhku sekarang maka perusahaan yang kau dambakan itu akan menjadi milik anak yatim piatu" ujarnya

"Apa maksudmu?" teriak Gilhoon

"Surat di tanganmu itu palsu Kim Gilhoon. Apa karena haus harta dan dendam kau lupa jika surat yang asli harus memiliki tanda tangan direksi? Dan juga kemarin aku sudah meminta appa untuk menyerahkan semua aset perusahaan atas namaku, jika kau membunuhku maka semua aset Jung Corp akan lenyap" jelas Daehyun dengan senyum miring

Gilhoon marah setelah mendengar penjelasan Daehyun baru saja akan menarik pelatuk pistolnya polisi sudah datang menyerbu mereka "Buang pistol itu dan angkat tangan kalian" Taehyung yang terkejut langsung mengangkat tangannya

"Sialan kau Jung Daehyun" geram Golhoon, dia mencoba melawan tapi para polisi itu dengan cepat bergerak dan membuat pistol di tangannya terjatuh. Mereka memborgol tangan keduanya dan mendorong mereka untuk berjalan

"Kalian tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa lagi karena mereka sudah mendengarnya dengan jelas tadi" ujar Daehyun lalu menunjukan ponselnya dengan panggilan yang masih tersambung dengan seseorang "Terlalu bodoh dan gegabah hanya dengan melakukan rencana berdua Kim Gilhoon-ssi" lanjutnya dengan nada dingin lalu kembali memeluk Youngjae yang masih ketakutan

"Aku takut Daehyun hiks" tangisan Youngjae mulai pecah dia memeluk erat Daehyun

"Jangan takut sayang, aku sudah disini untuk menjemputmu" balas Daehyun meneangkan kekasihnya

Gilhoon mengarahkan pandangannya ke pinggang polisi di sampingnya, dia mengambil pistol dari kantong seorang polisi dan mengarahkannya pada Daehyun dan Youngjae

"Gilhoon-ssi hentikan" ujar Minwoo lalu mengarahkan pistolnya padanya

"Daehyun, Youngjae awas" teriak Yongguk

 _Dor_

"AKK"

Daehyun yang mendengar teriakan Yongguk beriringan dengan suara tembakan dengan cepat melepas pelukan Youngjae dan berdiri di depan kekasihnya membuat peluru itu mengenai dada kirinya. Daehyun langsung limbung sambil memegangi dada kirinya yang berlumuran darah

"DAEHYUN" teriak Youngjae

Taehyung terkejut saat mendengar suara tembakan dia menoleh kebelakang melihat Daehyun yang terbaring sambil memegangi dada kirinya "Hyung" lirihnya

 _Dor_

Minwoo menembak kaki Gilhooh hingga membuatnya terjatuh lemah dan memudahkan anak buahnya membawanya

"Hikss Daehyun-ah bertahanlah hikss" tangis Youngjae

"Cepat panggil ambulans" teriak Yongguk lalu menekan dada Daehyun

"Jangan menangis sayang aku akan baik-baik saja" ujar Daehyun dengan nafas putus-putus

"Diam hikss jangan bicara kumohon hikss"

Daehyun menarik nafasnya pelan dadanya sakit sekali dia mulai menutup matanya

"Ya buka matamu Jung Daehyun"

"Hiks Daehyun bertahanlah"

Para petugas ambulans datang dan langsung membawa Daehyun masuk ke mobil, mereka memakaikan oksigen dan memasangkan infus

Youngjae tidak berhenti menangis dia terus mengenggam tangan Daehyun selama perjalanan ke rumah sakit kondisi kekasihnya itu semakin melemah "Aku mohon bertahan Daehyunie hiks"

Daehyun segera di larikan ke ruang operasi setelah sampai di rumah sakit, Dokter Choi langsung bertindak cepat saat melihat keadaan Daehyun yang semakin melemah

"Dokter Choi denyut jantungnya kian melemah dan dia mengalami pendarahan" ujar seorang perawat

"Segera lakukan transfusi darah, jangan sampai kita kehilangannya"

Diluar ruangan Youngjae terus menangis dipelukan Himchan, Yongguk menelpon kekasihnya setelah mereka sampai dirumah sakit. Tidak lama kemudian Tuan Jung datang bersama Jongup dan Nahyun yang masih di kursi roda

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Daehyun?" panik Tuan Jung

"Kim Gilhoon mengambil pistol dari petugas saat mereka lengah dan menembak Daehyun" ujar Yongguk

"Ini semua salahku hikss. Seharusnya aku yang tertembak hikss bukan Daehyun" tangis Youngjae

"Ini bukan salah mu Youngjae ini semua murni kesalahan dariku. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu atas apa yang terjadi, Daehyun melakukan yang terbaik untuk melindungi orang yang dicintainya. Sekarang kita hanya bisa mendoakan Daehyun" kata Tuan Jung lirih

Nahyun memegang tangan Youngjae dan berucap desela tangisannya "Jangan khawatir oppa aku yakin jika oppaku akan baik-baik saja. Daehyun oppa sangat kuat"

.

Di ruang operasi ketegangan terjadi saat Dokter Choi berusaha mengangkat peluru yang bersarang di dada Daehyun dan hampir mengenai jantung namja tan tersebut, bunyi EKG dan tanda datar di layar membuat Dokter Choi dan lainnya panik

"Tidak.. bertahalah Daehyun" panik Dokter Choi, namja paruh baya itu mengambil defibrillator dan memacu jantung Daehyun

 _Splashh_

Daehyun terbangun di sebuah tempat asing berwarna serba putih. Namja tan itu berjalan saat melihat ada sebuah taman yang sangat asri dan air terjun terlihat sangat indah

"Dimana ini?" tanyanya

"Daehyun"

 _Deg_

Daehyun tertegun saat mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan lembut, dia mengenal suara itu dengan segera namja tan itu menoleh ke arah samping

"U-umma"

Nyonya Jung datang memeluk anaknya "Daehyunie. Kau sudah besar ternyata"

"Umma aku merindukanmu" ujar Daehyun ikut memeluk ibunya

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" tanya Nyonya Jung

"Aku tidak tau, tiba-tiba aku bangun dan sudah berada disini. Memangnya ini dimana umma?"

"Tempat dimana umma seharusnya berada, kau seharusnya tidak disini Daehyun"

"Kenapa umma? Aku masih ingin bersama umma dan tempat ini sangatlah indah"

Nyonya Jung menggeleng "Belum saatnya kau disini, kau masih harus menjaga appamu dan Nahyun dan memenuhi tanggung jawabmu yang lain"

"Aku masih merindukanmu umma" lirih Daehyun tidak ingin berpisah dengan sang ibu

"Umma juga tapi kau harus kembali anakku mereka disana masih menunggumu. Kau belum sepenuhnya memenuhi permintaan umma untuk memaafkan ayahmu dan kau juga belum benar-benar hidup dengan bahagia tanpa dendam sampai saat ini kan. Ada saatnya nanti kita akan bersama tapi sekarang kau harus kembali mereka menunggumu"

Setelah mendengar ucapan ibunya tubuh Daehyun seperti tertarik kembali ke tempat semula kepalanya dan badannya terasa berat matanya kembali tertutup

 _Splashh_

"Detak jantungnya kembali Dokter" ujar seorang perawat membuat Dokter Choi membuang nafas lega

"Cepat selesaikan ini" pinta Dokter Choi dan segera dilakukan mereka, setelah menjahit luka Daehyun dan memeriksa lainnya Dokter Choi keluar dan langsung disambut dengan beberapa pertanyaan dari Youngjae dan Tuan Jung

"Bagaimana keadaan Daehyun?" tanya Youngjae

"Kondisinya masih kritis peluru itu hampir mengenai jantungnya" ujar Dokter Choi membuat mereka menahan nafas "Kita masih akan memantau Kondisi Daehyun dan jika besok belum sadar juga maka Daehyun dinyatakan koma" lanjutnya

Youngjae kembali menangis setelah mendengar itu Himchan dengan sigap langsung memeluknya "Sabar Youngjae, Daehyun pasti akan baik-baik saja"

"Kita hanya bisa menunggu dan berdoa semoga Daehyun bisa cepat sadar"

.

.

.

Sudah 3 minggu Daehyun terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit dan Youngjae tidak pernah absen menemani kekasihnya bahkan namja manis itu enggan beranjak dari samping Daehyun makan saja harus dipaksa Lee ahjumah atau Tuan Jung. 2 hari setelah operasi kondisi Daehyun memang sudah tidak kritis lagi tapi namja tan itu belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akan membuka matanya

"Kapan kau akan bangun Daehyun? aku merindukanmu hikss"

Tuan Jung dan Lee ahjumah yang baru saja datang untuk menjenguk mendengar tangisan Youngjae, mereka ikut sedih apalagi Tuan Jung dia sangat menyesali ini kenapa harus anaknya yang menanggung akibat dari perbuatannya

"Youngjae-ah sudah jangan menangis lagi aku yakin jika Daehyun tidak akan suka melihat air matamu" ujar Tuan Jung lalu menepuk pundaknya

Youngjae menghapus air matanya "Appa dan ahjumah kapan datang?" tanyanya. Tuan Jung meminta namja manis itu memanggilnya appa seperti Daehyun, dia sudah menganggap Youngjae seperti anaknya sendiri

"Baru saja, ini makanlah ahjumah membawakan makanan kesukaanmu" ujar Lee ahjumah

"Nanti saja ahjumah aku belum lapar"

"Sekarang Youngjae wajahmu sudah terlihat pucat, apa kau ingin aku melapor pada Daehyun saat dia bangun nanti" tegas Lee ahjumah

Namja manis ittu menggeleng lalu mengambil makanan yang di berikan Lee ahjumah dan memakannya dengan perlahan, baru beberapa suap tiba-tiba dia merasa pusing namja manis itu meringis dan memegangi kepalanya

"Ada apa?" tanya Tuan Jung

"Kepalaku pusing sekali" jawab Youngjae

"Sebaiknya hari ini kau pulang dulu bersamaku dan beristirahat, besok baru kita kembali lagi" ujar Lee ahjumah

Youngjae mengangguk lalu berjalan ke arah Daehyun dengan hati-hati "Aku pulang dulu Daehyunie, cepatlah bagun aku sangat merindukanmu" ucapnya lalu mencium kening dan mengelus pipi Daehyun

"Aku pulang dulu Daehyunie, cepatlah bangun aku merindukanmu" bisik Youngjae di telinga Daehyun

Lee ahjumah dan Tuan Jung tersenyum melihat sifat lembut Youngjae pada Daehyun, mereka berharap jika Daehyun bisa cepat bangun dari tidur panjangnya

.

.

.

TBC

Hai babydull gw up lagi setelah 3 mgg libur

Kalo gw liat" ffn makin sepi aja nih

Semoga baby masih tetep setia dan mendukung uri BAP ya.. tetep doa'in mereka ber6 selalu bersama meski nanti namanya bukan BAP lagi T.T

3 FOREVER WITH BAP 3


	14. Chapter 13 END

**BOSS**

...

Main Cast:

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

...

Other Cast:

Kim Himchan

Bang Yongguk

Moon Jongup

Kim Taehyung (BTS)

Nahyun (Sonamoo)

...

Rated M

...

#Banyak typo

...

-Happy Reading-

...

4 hari Youngjae belum mengunjungi Daehyun di rumah sakit saat dirinya pulang waktu itu 2 hari lalu Himchan menelponnya dan membutuhkan bantuannya di kantor karena ada rapat dengan klien penting, itu membuatnya sibuk seharian dia jadi terkurung dengan laporan yang bertumpuk. Tapi Youngjae selalu memantau keadaan Daehyun lewat ahjumah ataupun Tuan Jung

"Hyung apa laporannya masih banyak lagi?" tanya Youngjae pada Himchan yang berada di depannya

"Kau bisa lihat tumpukan yang banyak ini kan" jawab Himchan tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari layar macbooknya

"Kerjakan saja bagianmu, aku dan Jieun sudah cukup pusing mengerjakan yang lainnya. Tahan rindumu pada Daehyun aku juga merindukan Yonggukku" ujar Himchan dengan wajah memelas membuat Youngjae tertawa

Youngjae kembali mengerjakan laporannya dengan serius tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, namja manis itu melihat ibunya yang menelpon

"Hallo umma"

" _Youngie. Bagaimana kabarmu sayang? Kenapa semenjak kau kembali kau sudah jarang memberi kabar lagi?"_

"Maaf umma aku sibuk dan tidak sempat menelpon kalian"

" _Gwenchana. Bagaimana kabarmu dan Daehyun?"_

Youngjae terdiam "Daehyun hikss" mulai menangis saat ingatannya kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi belakangan ini

Himchan mengalihkan fokusnya pada Youngjae yang menangis, dia menggenggam tangan Youngjae mencoba menguatkan namja manis itu

" _Ada apa Youngie? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"_ panik Nyonya Yoo

"Aku baik umma hiks tapi tidak dengan Daehyun hiks"

" _Ada apa dengan Daehyun?"_ tanya Nyonya Yoo panik

"Seminggu lalu aku diculik oleh orang yang ingin balas dendam pada keluarga Daehyun, saat Daehyun datang dan mencoba menyelatkanku orang itu lepas kendali dia mencoba menebak ke arahku tapi Daehyun melindungiku hingga peluru itu mengenai dirinya sendiri" jawab Youngjae di sela tangisannya

" _Lalu bagaimana keadaan Daehyun sekarang? Dia baik-baik saja kan?"_ tanya Nyonya Yoo ikut panik

"Sampai sekarang Daehyun masih belum sadar umma. aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya"

" _Jangan menangis Youngie, umma yakin kalau Daehyun akan segera sadar karena dia tau jika kau sedang menunggunya"_

"Ne umma" balas Youngjae

" _Apa kau sedang bersama Daehyun sekarang?"_ tanya Nyonya Yoo

"Aku sedang di kantor umma, setelah pekerjaan kantor selesai aku akan segera ke rumah sakit lagi"

" _Ya sudah kalau begitu selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan jangan lupa makan dan kau harus tetap kuat ne umma akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kalian"_

"Ne gomawo umma. aku tutup dulu ya dan sampaikan salamku untuk appa" jawab Youngjae lalu menutup telponya setelah dia mengatakan akan kembali bekerja

"Gwenchana?" tanya Himchan

"Nde Hyung" jawab Youngjae menghapus air matanya

"Aku yakin Daehyun pasti akan baik-baik saja" ujar Himchan

Youngjae mengangguk "Ayo kita selesaikan ini Hyung" ujarnya lalu kembali mengerjakan laporannya, mereka menyelesaikan laporan-laporan itu hingga selesai pukul 10 malam

"Akhirnya selesai juga. Punyamu sudah selesai Jae?"

"Sudah Hyung"

"Ayo kita pulang agar kau bisa beristirahat dan menjenguk kekasihmu besok" ajak Himchan

Youngjae mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Himchan, namja cantik itu mengantar Youngjae pulang ke apartement Daehyun

"Kau mau mampir Hyung?" tawar Youngjae

"Tidak usah Jae-ah. Aku membutuhkan kasur sekarang" tolak Himchan

"Ya sudah hati-hati mengemudinya Hyung. Gomawo" ujar Youngjae, Himchan mengangguk lalu kembali menjalankan mobilnya pergi dari sana

Youngjae masuk ke kamar dan berbaring di tempat tidur milik mereka, dia kembali menangis mengingat kekasihnya yang masih terbaring di rumah sakit

"Aku merindukan pelukanmu Daehyun. kapan kau akan membuka matamu lagi?" tangis Youngjae hingga tertidur

.

Jam 8.36 pagi Youngjae membuka matanya saat mendengar dering ponselnya, namja manis tersebut meraba nakas dan mengambil ponselnya

"Hallo" sapanya dengan suara khas orang baru bangun tidur

" _Jae Hyung. Daehyun Hyung sudah sadar dia mencarimu"_

Youngjae langsung melebarkan matanya saat mendengar Jongup mengatakan itu "Aku akan segera ke rumah sakit sekarang" balasnya lalu bergegas mandi, secepat kilat namja manis itu berganti pakaian dan keluar kamar

"Youngjae-ah kau mau kemana? Kau belum sarapan" ujar Lee ahjumah

"Nanti saja makannya ahjumah aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang, Jongup menelponku dia bilang Daehyun sudah sadar"

Lee ahjumah melebarkan matanya "Kita berangkat bersama"

Youngjae mengangguk mereka berdua pergi bersama ke rumah sakit dengan taksi. Setelah sampai Youngjae buru-buru keluar dari taksi dan berlarian di koridor rumah sakit

 _Brak_

Namja manis itu membuka pintu ruangan Daehyun dengan tidak elitnya membuat semua orang di dalam sana terkejut termasuk kekasihnya yang baru saja sadar 1 jam yang lalu

"Daehyunie hikss" Youngjae menerjang Daehyun dan langsung memeluknya erat sambil menangis

"Shh sayang jangan memeluk terlalu erat" ringis Daehyun membuat Youngjae tersadar dan langsung melepas pelukannya

"Maaf aku lupa jika lukamu belum sepenuhnya sembuh" kata Youngjae disela tangisannya

"Jangan menangis sayang" ujar Daehyun sambil mengelus pipi Youngjae dia tersenyum melihat wajah kekasihnya yang memerah

"Bagaimana aku tidak mengangis kau membuatku ketakutan. Seharusnya kau menghidar bukan malah menghalangi peluru itu dan membuatmu terbaring disini"

"Jae-ah aku baru saja sadar dan kau malah marah-marah padaku"

"Salah sendiri kau bertingkah layaknya tubuhmu itu besi yang tidak mempan dengan peluru" kesal Youngjae mulai bicara tidak masuk akal, membuat mereka ingin sekali tertawa mendengarnya

"Sudah cukup. Kenapa kalian malah bertengkat seperti ini" Tuan Jung menengahi keduanya

"Maaf appa aku hanya terlalu khawatir" ujar Youngjae

"Appa?" heran Daehyun menatap ayahnya dan Youngjae bergantian

"Appa yang meminta Youngjae memanggil seperti itu. Dia kekasihmu bukankah nanti dia akan menjadi anak appa juga" jelas Tuan Jung membuat Daehyun tersenyum

"Ya sudah sebaiknya kita keluar dulu. Biarkan mereka berdua melepas rindu" Tuan Jung kembali berucap, berniat memberi ruang untuk sepasang kekasih itu

Setelah mereka semua keluar Daehyun kembali menatap kekasihnya yang masih sesegukan "Aku sudah bangun sekarang, berhentilah menangis aku tidak suka melihat air matamu" pinta Daehyun jarinya mengapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Youngjae

Youngjae mengangguk lalu mengapus air matanya "Janji padaku jangan melakukan hal yang membahayakan nyamu lagi. Aku takut jika waktu itu terjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk lagi"

"Aku janji sayang. Maaf membuatmu ketakutan" balas Daehyun lalu memeluk Youngjae, mereka saling memeluk melepas rindu

"Aku mencintaimu Daehyunie"

"Aku senang sekali mendengar itu"

Mendengar itu Youngjae melepas pelukannya "Kau tidak membalas ucapanku?" tanyanya

Daehyun terkekeh lalu menangkup sebelah pipi Youngjae dan menatap lurus ke dalam matanya "Aku sangat mencintaimu Yoo Youngjae"

Youngjae tersenyum senang lalu mencium bibir Daehyun dan melumatnya lembut, namja tan itu memeluk pinggang kekasihnya dan ikut membalasnya tidak kalah lembut. Keduanya terus berciuman melampiaskan perasaan rindu mereka sampai Dokter Choi datang dan berdehem membuat ciuman mereka terhenti

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu tapi aku harus mengontrol luka Daehyun"

"Gwenchana Dokter" balas Youngjae dengan wajah memerah lalu menyingkir dari ranjang Daehyun, membiarkan Dokter Choi memeriksa luka kekasihnya dan mengganti perbannya

"Lukamu mulai mengering" ujar Dokter Choi

"Apa aku bisa pulang samchon?"

"Tapi kau baru saja sadar Daehyun" ujar Dokter Choi

"Aku tidak suka terlalu lama berada di rumah sakit" balas Daehyun

"Daehyun-ah sebaiknya kita tunggu saja sampai kau benar-benar pulih" kata Youngjae khawatir

Daehyun menatap Youngjae dan tersenyum "Aku juga bisa memulihkan lukaku dirumah sayang"

Namja tan itu mengalihkan wajahnya pada Dokter Choi "Bagaimana samchon?" tanyanya

Dokter Choi membuang nafas kasar, dia sudah tau jika namja tan di depannya tidak menyukai rumah sakit sejak dulu "Aku akan melakukan check up padamu besok jika tidak ada masalah kau bisa pulang, tapi aku sarankan kau tetap rutin mengontrol lukamu di rumah sakit"

"Gomawo samchon" ucap Daehyun

"Kalau bergitu aku permisi, kalian bisa menanggilku jika perlu sesuatu" ujar Dokter Choi diangguki keduanya. Setelah Dokter Choi keluar Yongguk, Nahyun, Tuan Jung dan Lee ahjumah masuk ke dalam

"Apa yang di katakan Dokter?" tanya Tuan Jung

"Luka Daehyun mulai mengering dan masih harus memulihkan keadaannya tapi dia sudah meminta pulang" jawab Youngjae membuat Daehyun membuang nafas

"Memangnya kau sudah boleh pulang?" tanya Lee ahjumah

"Jika hasil check upnya tidak ada masalah maka aku bisa pulang tapi aku masih harus tetap rutin melakukan kontrol" jawab Daehyun semuanya mengangguk paham

"Baguslah jika seperti itu. Jae oppa apa oppa tidak keberatan jika menemaniku terapi?" tanya Nahyun

Youngjae menatap Daehyun meminta izin "Pergilah, aku akan menunggumu" ujarnya

"Ayo kita pergi Nahyun-ah" Youngjae mendorong kursi roda Nahyun keluar

Setelah mereka berdua keluar Daehyun menatap Yongguk serius "Ada apa Hyung?"

Yongguk menyerahkan surat itu pada Daehyun "Kami menemukan surat itu saat menggeledah tempat tinggal Kim Gilhoon dan Taehyung. Itu adalah surat asli dari Yoon Minjung, Kami sudah menyeledikinya" jawabnya

Daehyun membacanya dengan teliti isi surat itu, disitu tertulis jika yeoja itu meminta maaf dan merasa bersalah atas kematian Nyonya Jung dan meminta Gilhoon membawa pergi Taehyung menjauh agar tidak mengganggu lagi keluarga mereka

"Kim Gilhoon membuat Taehyung membantunya membalaskan dendamnya pada keluarga kita" ujar Daehyun lalu memberikan surat pada ayahnya

"Kim Gilhoon juga mengalami gangguan mental, dia stress karena perusahaannya bangkrut lalu melakukan ini semua" tambah Yongguk

"Jelas saja namja itu dari dulu memang sudah terobsesi dengan harta dan uang" ujar Tuan Jung

"Dia akan dihukum seberat-beratnya karena kesalahan yang telah di perbuatnya" timpal Yongguk

"Dan Taehyung?" tanya Daehyun

"Taehyung juga melakukan kesalahan dengan mengacam dirimu dan menculik Youngjae, dia akan dihukum paling lama 3-4 tahun" jawab Yongguk

Daehyun menatap ayahnya yang juga sedang menatapnya "Aku ingin memberikan masa pengurangan hukuman pada Taehyung, dia tidak sepenuhnya bersalah" ujarnya membuat Tuan Jung terkejut

"Tidak Daehyun jangan melakukan itu"

"Dia juga anakmu appa. Dia tidak seharusnya menanggung kesalahan kalian di masa lalu dan terus membencinya membuat janjiku pada umma tidak akan pernah terpenuhi" jelas Daehyun "Jika appa mau aku maafkan maka appa juga harus menerima dia" lanjunya

Tuan Jung menatap Daehyun lama lalu menghela nafas "Baiklah jika kau bersedia memaafkan appa maka itu akan appa lakukan"

Daehyun mengangguk "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya Hyung"

"Aku akan mengaturnya setelah kau benar-benar sudah pulih" ujar Yongguk

.

.

5 hari setelah Daehyun pulang dari rumah sakit dia pulang ke apartement bersama Youngjae, namja manis itu yang merawat dirinya selama sakit dan dirinya sudah kembali sibuk dengan berkas-berkas penting meski belum pergi ke kantor

"Daehyun-ah makan siangnya sudah siap" panggil Youngjae yang masih berdiri di samping pintu kaca yang membatasi ruang tengah dan balkon. Daehyun mematikan panggilan telponnya lalu berjalan ke arah Youngjae

"Ayo kita makan" ajak Daehyun

"Kau menelpon siapa tadi?" tanya Youngjae saat mengambilkan makanan untuk Daehyun

"Yongguk Hyung. Dia bilang besok aku bisa bertemu dengan Taehyung"

 _Tak_

Youngjae meletakan sumpitnya kembali dan menatap Daehyun saat kekasihnya mengatakan itu "Kau akan bertemu Taehyung?" tanyanya

"Ya aku akan menemuinya besok dan aku ingin mengajuhkan pengurangan untuk masa hukumannya" jawab Daehyun

"Untuk apa kau melakukan itu?" seru Youngjae tidak suka

Daehyun menatap kekasihnya "Jae bagaimana pun dia adikku juga, sudah kewajibanku sebagai Hyungnya untuk memaafkannya dan membimbingnya"

"Tapi dia sudah menyakitimu"

"Taehyung seperti itu karena hasutan Kim Gilhoon sayang, aku ingin agar kau bisa memaafkan dirinya juga. Ini juga termasuk keinginan umma aku tidak ingin menyimpan dendam lagi" jelasnya

Youngjae menghela nafas dan membuangnya pelan "Baiklah tapi aku ikut denganmu"

"Kau yakin ingin ikut?"

"Iya, aku yakin" jawab Youngjae tegas

Daehyun tersenyum "Kita akan pergi besok siang setelah itu aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat"

"Kemana?" tanya Youngjae penasaran

"Kau akan tau nanti" Daehyun tersenyum manis

.

.

.

Sabtu siang Daehyun dan Youngjae menjenguk Taehyung, saat namja itu datang dia hanya menunduk tidak berani menatap Daehyun dan Youngjae

"Bagaimana rasanya di penjara?" tanya Daehyun dingin

"Maafkan aku Hyung" sesal Taehyung

Daehyun memberikan surat asli dari Minjung pada Taehyung "Bacalah itu surat asli dari ibumu"

Taehyung membacanya lalu menangis "Jadi selama ini aku di bohongi oleh orang itu?"

"Dia menggunakanmu untuk ambisi dan dendamnya sendiri bukan karena ibumu, tujuannya selama ini merawatmu hanya untuk itu" ujar Daehyun

"Maafkan aku Hyung, aku salah karena mempercayainya begitu saja hiks" tangis sesal Taehyung

"Kau bisa renungkan kesalahanmu disini sementara itu aku akan mengajukan pengurangan masa tahanan untukmu"

Taehyung terkejut dan menatap Daehyun tidak percaya "Kenapa kau mau melakukan itu Hyung? Aku sudah membuat kalian menderita"

"Karena kau adikku walaupun kau tidak lahir dari rahim yang sama denganku tapi kita sedarah. Sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai Hyungmu untuk memaafkan adikku" Daehyun tersenyum

Taehyung menangis mendengarnya "Hikss gomawo Hyung dan aku juga minta maaf pada kalian berdua Hyungdull"

"Lupakan semuanya dan kau harus berubah menjadi lebih baik setelah ini" balas Youngjae

"Aku sudah bicara pada appa dan setelah kau keluar nanti kau bisa tinggal dirumah" ujar Daehyun. Taehyung menangguk di berulang kali mengucapkan terima kasih pada Daehyun

"Apa appa masih mau menerimaku setelah yang sudah aku lakukan selama ini?" ragu Taehyung

"Bagaimana juga kau adalah anaknya sudah seharusnya dia bisa memaafkanmu. Kau tenang saja"

Taehyung menatap mereka dengan mata berkaca-kaca "Gomawo kalian mau memaafkanku dan menerimaku"

Daehyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya

.

Daehyun membuang nafas leganya setelah masuk ke mobil "Aku merasa bebanku mulai berkurang" ujarnya

Youngjae menggenggam tangan Daehyun "Kau melakukannya dengan baik Daehyunie"

Namja tan itu tersenyum lalu mengecup tangan Youngjae "Ayo aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat special"

Tempat special yang di maksud adalah tempat peristirahatan ibunya, Daehyun mengajak kekasihnya untuk berkunjung dan mengenalkan Youngjae pada ibunya

"Annyeong umma. bagaimana kabarmu disana? Aku datang bersama Yoo Youngjae, dia adalah kekasihku orang dan orang yang sangat aku cintai setelah dirimu" ujar Daehyun dengan nada ceria

"Annyeonghaseyo Eomeoni saya Youngjae. Terima kasih karena sudah merawat dan mengajarkan Daehyun hingga menjadi namja yang penuh dengan tanggung jawab dan kasih sayang Eomeoni" ujar Youngjae sambil memengangi tangan Daehyun

"Aku sudah memenuhi janjiku umma. Aku sudah bisa memaafkan appa dan menjaga Nahyun, aku juga akan memenuhi janjiku yang lain dengan menjaga orang yang aku cintai dengan sepenuh hatiku. Berbahagialah disana umma aku mencintaimu" ucap Daehyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

Namja tan itu lalu menatap Youngjae "Aku berjanji padamu di depan umma kalau aku akan berubah menjadi lebih baik lagi"

Youngjae tersenyum dan membalas kekasihnya "Dan aku akan setia berada di samping, menjadi sandaramu disaat dirimu lelah. Kita akan saling berbagi suka duka dan saling menjaga"

Daehyun tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Youngjae dengan penuh perasaan "Aku sangat mencintaimu"

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu" balas Youngjae dengan senyuman

.

.

.

4 bulan kemudian

Daehyun sudah mulai kembali disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya dan dia benar-benar memenuhi janjinya pada Youngjae, namja tan itu sudah tidak bersikap seenaknya dan kasar lagi pada bawahannya dia selalu menjaga ucapannya pada mereka. Hubungan dengan sang ayah juga semakin membaik sikap Daehyun sudah tidak dingin lagi pada ayahnya dan mereka sesekali mengunjungi Taehyung yang masih di tahan

Semua berjalan dengan baik kecuali sikap Daehyun akhir-akhir ini, namja tan itu selalu membuatnya sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantor sementara dirinya sering pergi keluar kantor entah kemana. Sudah 3 minggu ini namja tan itu selalu pergi keluar kantor tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya dan itu membuat namja manis itu sedikit mencurigai kekasihnya

" _Aku masih ada urusan penting pulanglah dengan Jongup, aku sudah memberitahunya untuk menjemputmu"_ isi pesan dari Daehyun membuatnya Youngjae jadi kesal sendiri, namja manis itu tidak membalas pesan kekasihnya dan malah membanting ponselnya di meja

"Kau menyebalkan Jung Daehyun" kesalnya lalu merapikan mejanya dia ingin bergegas pulang ke apartement, Youngjae melihat Jongup sudah menunggunya saat dia turun ke lobby

"Daehyun kemana?" tanya Youngjae

Jongup menangkat bahunya lalu menjawab "Hyung masih ada urusan penting katanya"

"Aish jinja" Youngjae merasa kepalanya ingin meledak mendengar jawaban itu, dia merapatkan mantelnya lalu segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan membanting pintu mobilnya

"Ya Hyung hati-hati ini mobil kesayangku" seru Jongup

Youngjae menurunkan kaca mobil "Tidak usah cerewet cepat naik saja dan antar aku pulang"

Jongup segera naik ke mobilnya dan mengantar Youngjae pulang, namja manis itu menawarkan untuk mampir tapi di tolak Jongup dengan asalan akan pergi kencan dengan Junhong

 _Drrt..drrt..drrt_

Baru saja duduk di sofa ponselnya bergetar ada telpon masuk dari Daehyun, dia segera mengangkatnya "Ya kau dimana? Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Youngjae saat mengangkat telpon kekasihnya

" _Jangan teriak sayang kau bisa membuat telingaku tuli mendadak"_

"Jangan bercanda Daehyun. Kau dimana dan akan pulang jam berapa?" seru Youngjae sambil berjalan ke kamar mereka

" _Aku tidak akan pulang..."_

"Mwo?"

" _Ish. Dengarkan aku dulu jangan memotong ucapanku Yoo Youngjae"_ seru Daehyun mendengar tidak ada jawaban dari Youngjae, namja tan itu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya

" _Tidak usah memasak dan sekarang datanglah ke restoran biasa aku membutuhkanmu malam ini"_

"Untuk apa aku kesana? Aku bahkan baru saja sampai dan cuaca diluar sangat dingin" ujar Youngjae dia semakin kesal

" _Kau akan tau nanti. Kumohon ini penting sayang"_ pinta Daehyun dengan nada memelas

"Aish jinja.. oke aku akan datang Jung Daehyun" ujarnya kesal

" _Aku akan menyuruh supir untuk menjemputmu sayang"_ tanpa menunggu balasan Youngjae dia menutup telponnya

"Heol dia menutupnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dariku? Awas saja kau Jung Daehyun" kesalnya lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya, ayolah ini masih awal tahun cuacanya masih sangat dingin diluar dan kekasihnya dengan seenak jidatnya meminta dirinya untuk pergi ke restoran

Youngjae sudah siap dan memakai pakaian formal dan coat lalu turun ke lobby dia melongo melihat mobil limosin di depannya

"Selamat malam Tuan Yoo" sapa sang supir

"Se-selamat malam juga. Apa Daehyun yang mengirim anda?" gagap Youngjae

"Nde silahkan masuk" jawabnya lalu membuka pintu mobil limosin itu

Youngjae masuk tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi dan saat sampai di restoran dia dibuat heran dengan keadaan yang sepi belum lagi dia disambut dengan tidak biasa oleh para waitress

" _Ada apa sebenarnya"_ batinnya

"Silahkan Tuan Yoo, Tuan Muda sudah menunggu anda di dalam sana" ujar salah satu waitress menunjuk ruang vip. Youngjae berjalan menuju ruangan itu setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada waitress itu

"Daehyun" panggilnya setelah membuka pintu matanya membulat saat melihat bukan hanya kekasihnya yang berada disana tapi kedua orang tuanya, Tuan Jung, Nahyun dan yang lain juga berada disana

"Ehh umma appa.. ada apa ini?" bingung Youngjae

Matanya melihat lilin-lilin yang terpasang di sepanjang jalan menuju ke tengah ruangan entah kenapa membuat Youngjae menjadi semakin gugup jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan saat melihat kekasihnya berjalan mendekat padanya, dia terlihat semakin tampan dengan rambut yang dinaikan ke atas

"Da-Daehyun a-apa ini?" tanyanya gugup

Daehyun tersenyum lalu mengadahkan tangannya meminta tangan Youngjae mengerti namja manis itu menyambut tangan kekasihnya yang berkeringat dingin, dia sempat bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa tangan Daehyun sangat dingin padahal suhu diruangan ini cukup hangat

Daehyun menarik Youngjae mendekat ke meja bundar dengan kue ulang tahun dengan lilin di atasnya "Saengil Chukae Yoo Youngjae" bisik Daehyun di telinga kekasihnya lalu di ikuti yang lainnya

Youngjae membulatkan matanya lalu menatap Daehyun "Ta-tanggal berapa sekarang? Kenapa bisa aku tidak mengingat ulang tahunku sendiri?"

"Well aku memang sengaja membuatmu sibuk dan melupakan ulang tahunmu sendiri" ujar Daehyun dengan senyum lebar

Youngjae menatap kekasihnya "Kau benar-benar Jung Daehyun"

"Nanti saja marah-marahnya oppa sekarang ayo tiup lilinnya" seru Nahyun

Youngjae tersenyum lalu menutup matanya memanjatkan doa setelah itu dia meniup lilinnya sampai mati. Namja manis itu memotong kuenya dan memberikan pada ibunya yang berada di samping kanannya

"Apa kau yakin akan memberikan kue pertamamu pada umma? bukankah sekarang sudah ada yang lebih special lagi?" goda Nyonya Yoo

"Ish ummaa" kesalnya sambil mengerutkan bibirnya

Youngjae membalikkan badannya menatap Daehyun, dia menyuapi kue itu dan mencium pipi kekasihnya "Gomawo Daehyunie" ujarnya pelan Daehyun hanya tersenyum

Daehyun menatap ayahnya yang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh senyuman dia menangguk singkat lalu menarik nafasnya dalam, namja tan itu berdehem sedetik kemudian berlutut di depan Youngjae membuat sang kekasih terkejut

"Daehyun-ah apa yang kau lakukan"

Tanpa menjawab Daehyun mengeluarkan kotak beludru berwarna biru dan membukanya "Marry me Yoo Youngjae" ujarnya membuat namja manis itu menutup bibirnya tidak percaya matanya mulai berkaca-kaca

"Maaf aku masih memiliki banyak sekali kekurangan. Maaf masih suka bertindak seenaknya dan maaf jika aku menyakitimu tanpa aku sadari. Aku juga ingin berterima kasih padamu karena kau tidak meninggalkanku dan mau memaafkan kesalahanku, mencintaiku dan berada disisiku selama ini. Aku mencintamu dengan sepenuh hatiku Yoo Youngjae. Maukah kau menikah dengaku dan melengkapi segela kekuranganku?"

Youngjae mengusap air matanya saat mendengar kata-kata kekasihnya "Tentu aku mau Daehyun. Aku siap menerima mu dan kita bisa saling melengkapi satu sama lain" ujarnya

Daehyun memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manis Youngjae lalu berdiri dan mengecup keningnya "Terima kasih sayang"

.

"Jadi kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanya Tuan Yoo saat mereka semua selesai makan malam mereka duduk di meja yang berbentuk lingkaran

"Minggu depan appa" jawab Daehyun

"MWO? Minggu depan?" seru Youngjae terkejut menatap namja tan itu

Daehyun menoleh ke arah kekasihnya "Iya sayang aku sudah mengatur semuanya. Tinggal menunggumu siap saja"

"Sejak kapan kau merencanakan ini semua?" heran Youngjae

"Aku sudah merencankan ini dari sebulan lalu, makanya aku sering keluar kantor dan mengacuhkanmu" jelas Daehyun

"Bukankah dia gila? Dia membuat kami semua kalang kabut dengan rencana dadakannya ini" cibir Himchan

Nahyun mengangguk "Iya bahkan sebelum oppa datang Dae oppa sudah berkeringat dingin, dia takut jika oppa menolaknya dan mungkin saja akan bunuh diri" ejeknya

"Ya Jung Nahyun. Aku tidak senekat itu awas saja kau" seru Daehyun tapi adiknya hanya mengejek lalu menjulurkan lidahnya

Youngjae tertawa mendengar itu "Gomawo, aku menyukai kejutaanya" ujarnya dia lalu memajukan kepalanya berniat mencium bibir kekasihnya tapi niatnya terhenti oleh deheman semua orang disana

"Ekhem jangan lupa kalau kami masih berada disini" ujar Himchan

"Nde. Lakukan itu nanti saja saat kalian di apartement" timpal Nahyun menggoda mereka

Youngjae yang malu langsung mengubur wajahnya yang memerah ke leher Daehyun, dia benar-benar lupa jika masih ada mereka "Memalukan sekali" bisiknya

"Kau malu? Tenang saja nanti kau bisa menciumku sepuasnya di apartement nanti" goda Daehyun lalu tertawa tidak lama kemudian tawanya berubah menjadi ringisan

"Akh.. Ya jangan menggigitku itu sakit Youngjae-ah" seru Daehyun saat Youngjae mengigit pundak kanannya

"Kau menyebalkan sekali. Kenapa harus mengatakan seperti itu di depan mereka? Apa kau ingin membuatku semakin malu" marah Youngjae

"Aku hanya mengakatan mencium buka bercin hmmp uhuk..uhuk" ucapan Daehyun tidak dapat diteruskan karena dengan secepat kilat Youngjae memasukkan lemon yang asam ke dalam mulut kekasihnya

Tubuh Daehyun gemetar saat merasakan asamnya lemon yang Youngjae masukkan kedakam mulutnya, dia merasa ingin muntah "Shh.. Ya kau mau membunuh calon suamimu sendiri eoh?"

"Jangan berlebihan itu hanya lemon bukan racun" kesal Youngjae

"Tetap saja, lemon itu bisa membuatku tersedak dengan rasanya"

"Diam saja kau. Dasar menyebalkan"

Semua orang disana hanya mampu menggelangkan kepala. Lamaran romantis menjadi ajang perdebatan mulut yang tidak berguna dari keduanya

"Berhenti bertengkar. Kalian ini sudah mau menikah tapi tetap saja seperti anak kecil" tegur Tuan Yoo

"Biarkan saja besan. Anggap saja itu hiburan untuk kita" Tuan Jung menyahut membuat semua yang ada disana menertawakan Daehyun dan Youngjae

Namja manis itu mengerutkan bibirnya dia menunduk dan tanpa sengaja matanya menatap cincin yang di pasang Daehyun di jari manisnya, Youngjae tersenyum lalu menatap calon suaminya terlihat kesal

"Gomawo Daehyunie ini hadiah ulang tahun yang sangat berarti untukku"

 _Cup_

Youngjae mencium pipi Daehyun membuat namja tan itu menoleh dan kembali tersenyum melihat senyum bahagia calon istrinya itu

"Kau suka kejutannya?" tanya Daehyun

"Aku sangat menyukainya terlebih lagi dengan orang yang membuat kejutannya"

Daehyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Apa kau sedang menggodaku? Kau mulai berani ternyata ya"

"Ck dasar byuntae, isi otakmu hanya ada hal kotor semua ya" kesal Youngjae

Daehyun tertawa dia menangkup kedua pipi Youngjae "Isi otakku hanya ada Yoo Youngjae seorang" ujarnya lalu mencium lama kening Youngjae dengan penuh perasaan

"Saranghae Yoo Youngjae"

"Nado saranghae Jung Daehyun"

.

Berawal dari orang asing lalu menjadi Boss di kantornya setelah itu menjalin kasih bersama dan sebentar lagi mereka menikah, Youngjae tidak pernah menyangka jika pertemuan singkatnya dengan Daehyun di Milan akan berakhir dengan kata cinta dari kedua

Youngjae pikir setelah menghabiskan waktu berjalan-jalan bersama dan menikmati malam yang panas semua tentang mereka akan selesai pada malam itu tapi semuanya salah keduanya sudah saling terjatuh sejak pertemuan di halte itu dan tanpa ragu menghabiskan waktu bersama secara singkat dan sekarang mereka berdua akan menghabiskan waktu bersama selamanya dalam ikatan pernikahan

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

 **#HappyYjaeDay**

 **Happy Birthday Yoo Youngjae & Happy Anniversary BAP **😘

 **Semoga BangHimDaeJaeJongLo tetap bersama selamanya!**

 **Makasih buat yang udah sempetin baca dan ninggalin jejak dari awal sampe selesai :))**


	15. Epilog

**BLISSFUL DAYS**

...

Jung Daehyun x Yoo Youngjae

...

#Banyak typo

-Happy Reading-

...

 **The Wedding Day**

"Ya bisakah kau tenang sedikit. Kau membuatku pusing saja" seru Himchan saat melihat Daehyun sedang tegang dan terus mondar mandir

"Hyung diamlah aku sedang tegang. Bagaimana jika nanti aku membuat kesalahan" ujar Daehyun

"Hilangkan pikiran burukmu itu membuatmu semakin tidak tenang. Cobalah rileks" ujar Yongguk menenangkan. Daehyun mengangguk lalu menarik nafasnya dan membuangnya pelan

 _Tok..tok..tok_

 _Ckleck_

"Tuan Muda sudah waktunya anda keluar"

Daehyun mengangguk lalu merapikan penampilannya dan berjalan keluar, dia bertemu ayahnya berdiri di ujung koridor

Tuan Jung tertawa saat melihat wajah tegang anaknya "Kau gugup?"

"Huft.. iya appa aku tidak pernah tau jika akan segugup ini"

"Itu wajar appa juga seperti itu waktu menikah dengan ummamu"

"Benarkah?" tanya Daehyun

Tuan Jung mengangguk "Dengar anakku setelah kau melangkah masuk dan mengcapkan janji suci hidupmu akan berubah, tanggung jawabmu akan lebih besar karena kau akan menjadi kepala keluarga yang harus mampu mengayomi rumah tangga kalian. Jangan seperti appa yang membuat ibumu sakit dan menangis di akhir hidupnya belajarlah dari masa lalu appa dan buatlah Youngjae menjadi orang yang paling bahagia dengan cintamu"

Daehyun menarik nafasnya dalam dan membuangnya pelan dia merasa sedikit tenang setelah mendengar pesan ayahnya "Nde aku akan melakukannya. Gomawo appa mau menerima Youngjae"

.

Sementara itu di ruangan Youngjae, namja manis itu juga tidak kalah gugupnya tangannya sampai berkeringat dingin

"Umma apa rasanya memang seperti ini? Aku gugup sekali" ujar Youngjae

Nyonya Yoo tersenyum "Memang begitu rasanya sayang. Coba tarik nafasmu dan buang perlahan" Youngjae melakukan apa yang di bilang ibunya tapi kegugupannya belum menghilang juga

 _Ckleck_

"Ayo. Sudah waktunya kau keluar Youngjae" ujar Tuan Yoo membuat Youngjae semakin menegang jantungnya berdetak cepat

Youngjae keluar bersama ayahnya saat berada di depan pintu namja manis itu meremas lengan Tuan Yoo dan menundukan kepalanya

"Jangan tundukan kepalamu Youngie, angkatlah dan lihat ke depan calon suamimu sudah menantimu dari tadi" ujar Tuan Yoo

Youngjae mengangkat kepalanya dengan pelan setelah mendengar ucapan ayahnya, namja manis itu tertegun melihat Daehyun yang berdiri di depan altar jantungnya semakin berdetak tidak karuan saat melihat kekasihnya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya. Youngjae tersadar saat ayahnya menyerahkan tangannya pada Daehyun karena sibuk menganggumi namja tan itu dia sampai tidak menyadarinya

"Kau cantik sayang" bisik Daehyun menggoda

Youngjae memutar matanya dan membalas dengan bisikan "Jangan menggodaku di saat seperti ini"

Pendeta berdehem menyadarkan keduanya dan meminta para tamu untuk tenang lalu menuntun Daehyun mengucapkan janjinya, namja tan itu mengucapkan janjinya dengan penuh ketegasan dan ketulusan. Kemudian menuntun Youngjae mengucapkan janji yang sama, namja manis itu dengan lembut mengucapkan janjinya. Terdengar suara riuh terpuk tangan saat pendeta mengatakan keduanya telah sah menjadi suami-istri

Daehyun menatap Youngjae lalu maju menangkup kedua pipi dan mencium kening istrinya penuh perasaan. Setelah di kening ciumannya turun ke bibir manis yang menjadi candunya namja tan itu mengulumnya lembut, merasa cukup dia melepas ciumannya dan mengusap bibir bawah Youngjae

"Aku mencintaimu istriku"

"Aku juga mencintaimu suamiku"

Keduanya tersenyum manis setelah mengatakan itu. Selesai pemberkatan keduanya melanjutkan dengan resepsi di hotel bintang lima dan menyalami para tamu undangan yang datang, acara resepsinya selesai menjelang pukul 9 malam hari setelah selesai Daehyun langsung mengajak istri manisnya pergi ke bandara mereka akan langsung pergi berbulan madu hari itu juga

Youngjae membulatkan matanya saat pesawat jet mewah yang terparkir disamping mobil mereka, Daehyun membuka pintu mobilnya"Ayo turun sayang"

"Jet ini milikmu?" tanya Youngjae

"Milikmu juga, sekarang apa yang menjadi milikku adalah milikmu" jawab Daehyun lalu menggendong Youngjae masuk ke pesawat

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Youngjae penasaran

"Kau akan tahu nanti sayang. Bersiaplah untuk terkejut" jawab Daehyun dengan senyum menggoda membuat Youngjae bergedik dia memilih memandang ke luar jendela saat mereka sudah take off

"Kau lelah?" tanya Daehyun setelah melihat istrinya terus menguap

Youngjae menangguk "Aku tidak bisa tertidur semalam karena terlalu gugup" jawabnya

Daehyun mengusap kepala istrinya "Tidurlah dulu kita akan sampai sekitar besok sore" ujarnya

"Bangunkan aku jika sudah sampai"

"Iya sayang"

Daehyun membantu menyetel tempat duduk dan menyelimuti Youngjae agar posisi tidur istrinya nyaman, tidak lama dia juga ikut tertidur. Daehyun terbangun saat seorang pramugari pesawat itu membangunkannya dan mengatakan jika mereka sudah sampai, namja tan itu melirik ke samping dimana istrinya masih tertidur pulas tanpa membangunkannya dia menggendong Youngjae turun dan memasuki mobil yang sudah menanti mereka

"Eung.. dimana ini?" tanya Youngjae saat terbangun dan mengucak matanya lucu membuat Daehyun jadi gemas sendiri

"Jalan menuju hotel" jawab Daehyun lalu mengusap rambut istrinya

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku setelah mendarat tadi?"

Daehyun mengusap rambut istrinya "Kau tidur terlalu pulas aku jadi tidak tega membangunkanmu"

"Scusa disturbare il nostro padrone all'hotel" (Maaf menganggu Tuan kita sudah sampai di hotel) ujar sang supir

"Grazie, rimuovi i nostri oggetti nel bagagliaio" (Terima kasih, tolong keluarkan barang-barang kami dibagasi)" balas Daehyun

Youngjae menyeritkan dahinya saat mendengar bahasa yang digunakan mereka dia merasa tidak asing dengan bahasa itu. Merasa penasaran dia membalikan badannya dan melihat keluar, matanya membulat saat melihat hotel yang sudah tidak asing dimatanya dia bahkan tidak sadar jika Daehyun sudah keluar dari mobil

"Ayo turun sayang" ujar Daehyun saat membuka pintu mobil untuk istrinya, namja tan itu tertawa melihat ekspresi terkejut Youngjae

"K-kita di Milan?" Daehyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"Ke-kenapa kau memilih hotel ini?" tanya Youngjae gugup. Bagaimana dia tidak gugup hotel yang di booking suaminya adalah hotel yang di inapnya waktu dia berlibur kesini

"Ini hotel milikku jadi akan lebih mudah membookingnya. Ayo masuk" jawab Daehyun membuat Youngjae membulatkan matanya lalu menarik tangan istrinya masuk ke dalam lift hotel

"Pantas saja waktu itu banyak yang melirik ke arahmu saat kau menjemputku"

Daehyun tersenyum "Kau terkejut?" tanyanya

"Sangat" balas Youngjae

"Bagus.. Kalau begitu bersiaplah untuk terus terkejut" ujar Daehyun dengan senyum miring lalu membelai punggung istrinya. Youngjae semakin was-was setelah mendengar itu apalagi saat melihat tatapan mata Daehyun

 _Ting_

Lift yang mereka naiki berhenti dan terbuka, Daehyun segera menarik tangan istrinya keluar dan menuju kamar mereka. Jantung Youngjae serasa ingin keluar dugaannya benar-benar tepat suaminya juga meminta kamar yang waktu itu dia tempati

" _Astaga namja ini benar-benar penuh kejutan"_ batinnya

"Ayo masuk" Daehyun mempersilahkan istrinya masuk duluan. Youngjae masuk kedalam kamarnya masih sama dengan yang pertama dia kunjungi hanya saja suasananya lebih terlihat romantis saat ada taburan bunga mawar berbentuk hati di tengah ranjang juga lampu yang sedikit remang

Youngjae berbalik menatap Daehyun "Kau benar-benar merecanakan ini dengan baik rupanya"

"Aku memang sudah lama merencanakan ini sayang" jawab Daehyun lalu membuka coatnya dan coat Youngjae

...

 _Warning NC & Dirty Talk_

...

Sedetik kemudian namja tan itu menunjukan seringaiannya lalu membalikan tubuh Youngaje berbalik menatap ranjang, dia memeluk perut istrinya dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu sang istri

"Lihat kesana sayang. Apa kau masih mengingat apa yang kita lakukan di ranjang malam itu?" bisik Daehyun tepat di telinga istrinya lalu meniupnya pelan

"Da-Daehyun" gugup Youngjae dia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, wajahnya memerah saat ingatannya kembali mengingat kejadian malam itu apalagi suara suaminya yang terdengar rendah dan memberat tepat di telingannya

"Aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas saat pertama kali aku menyentuh kulitmu yang lembut"

 _Cup_

"Wajahmu yang merona"

 _Cup_

"Tubuhmu yang mengkilat dipenuh keringat"

 _Cup_

"Lalu suara desahan yang keluar dari mulut indahmu"

Daehyun mengatakannya sambil menciumi telinga turun ke rahang, leher dan bahu Youngjae diikuti dengan tangannya yang membuka baju istrinya kemeja yang digunakannya terlepas

"Ahh Da-Daehyunie enghh" desah Youngjae dengan mata tertutup saat merasakan lidah basah suaminya di bahunya, namja tan itu membuat tanda cinta untuk pertama kali kepada sang istri yang baru kemarin dinikahinya

Daehyun memutar tubuh Youngjae dan mencium bibir bawah istrinya lembut lalu dengan perlahan dia mendorong sang istri ke ranjang membuatnya terbaring di atas bunga-bunga mawar, tangan Youngjae meremas rambut Daehyun lalu menekan kepalanya agar memperdalam ciuman mereka

"Mpckk nghh cppkkk"

Youngjae membuka mulutnya dia membiarkan lidah Daehyun mengabsen isi mulutnya dengan sensual. Tangan suaminya mengusap tinjolan di dadanya, memainkan jari-jarinya di nipple yang sudah menegang

"Hahh nghhh Daehh aah" desah Youngjae saat Daehyun melepas ciuman mereka, bibir seksi namja tan itu turun ke rahang leher bahu lalu berhenti di nipple istrinya dia menjilati dan mengulumnya

"Eunghh aahhh aahhhh" Youngjae mendesah saat kaki Daehyun menyelinap di antara kakinya lalu dengan sengaja lututnya menekan dan menggesekan junior Youngjae membuatnya menegang. Ciuman Daehyun turun ke perut lalu memainkan lidahnya di pusar Youngjae, namja manis itu merasa udara disekitarnya semakin panas tubuhnya semakin berkeringat

"Eungghhh Daehh geli ahhh"

Tangan Daehyun membuka celana jeans serta dalaman milik Youngjae, dia bisa melihat junior namja manis itu sudah menegang sempurna

"Dia sudah bangun rupanya" ujar Daehyun dengan nada menggoda membuat wajah merah Youngjae semakin memerah lagi. Tangan namja tan itu mulai mengguncang milik Youngjae dengan pelan sesekali meremasnya lembut

"Aahhh ahh nghhhh"

"Ahh l-lebihh ahh cepathh Daehyunieehh ahh" Daehyun tersenyum miring mendengar permintaan Youngjae, dengan cepat dia mengguncang junior namja manis di bawahnya itu membuatnya semakin kacau

"Ahh aahhh nghh oohw Daehyun haah" Youngjae mengadahkan kepalanya saat Daehyun memasukkan miliknya ke dalam mulut, lidahnya ikut memanjakan juniornya di dalam sana. Youngjae menekan kepala Daehyun hingga membuat suaminya menelan miliknya semakin dalam

"Hahhh ahhh cepathh lebih ahh cepat nghhh"

"Owh Daehh aahhh" desah Youngjaae menggila saat tangan Daehyun ikut meremas bola-bola kembarnya

"Ahh haahhh Daehyuniehh akuh inginn keluarr haahh"

 _Plop_

Youngjae membuka matanya saat Daehyun melepas kuluman dari juniornya, namja tan itu menarik Youngjae terduduk di ranjang membuat beberapa bunga mawar menempel di tubuhnya yang mulai berkeringat

"Telanjangi aku sayang" ujar Daehyun membuat namja manis itu membulatkan matanya

"A-aku.."

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya kita melakukannya dan kali ini aku ingin kau yang menelajangi diriku" ujar Daehyun dengan tatapan yang menatap lurus ke dalam matanya "Tidak perlu gugup aku suamimu sekarang" lanjutnya lembut

Youngjae mengangguk dia memberanikan dirinya lalu mencium dan menggulum bibir atas Daehyun, namja tan itu membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah Youngjae masuk ke dalam dan mengabsen isi mulutnya. Tangan namja manis itu mulai membuka kemeja navi dia melepas ciuman mereka sebentar lalu melepas kaos putih polos yang di pakai Daehyun. Youngjae mendorong tubuh Daehyun untuk berbaring dan duduk di atas perutnya

"J-jangan menatapku seperti itu. Tutup matamu" gugup Youngjae

"Aku bisa rugi jika melewatkan kesempatan ini, lagi pula aku tidak yakin jika mataku bisa tertutup" balas Daehyun dengan senyum menggoda

"Tapi aku gugup Daehyunie"

"Baiklah cari sesuatu yang bisa kau gunakan untuk menutup mataku" Daehyun mengalah

Youngjae dengan cepat beranjak turun dari atas Daehyun lalu mengambil coat milikya, dia mengeluarkan sapu tangannya lalu melipatnya. Daehyun tersenyum miring saat Youngjae kembali naik ke atasnya dan dengan tidak sabaran mengikat sapu tangan itu di matanya

"Jangan terburu-buru sayang" goda Daehyun

"Diamlah dan nikmati ini" bisik Youngjae lalu mengecup telinga Daehyun turun ke rahang dan berhenti di lehernya, dia melakukan seperti yang namja tan itu sering lakukan padanya

Namja manis itu menjilati dan menggigit kecil leher suaminya hingga meninggalkan tanda keunguan, dia mengarahkan bibirnya pada jakun Daehyun menjilat dan menghisapnya lembut lalu perlahan berubah kuat membuat namja tan itu menahan nafasnya saat Youngjae melakukan itu sambil menggerakkan pingganya mencoba menggoda milik suaminya yang masih terbungkus celana

Daehyun menahan desahannya dengan mengigit bibirnya sendiri karena ulah Youngjae, tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan keringat juniornya mulai bereaksi

Youngjae menurun ciumannya ke bahu lalu melakukan hal yang sama bibirnya terus turun hingga ke dada, dia mengecup bekas operasi suaminya lama lalu kembali turun nipple tegang dan mengulumnya. Youngjae tersenyum kecil saat matanya melirik wajah Daehyun yang mulai memerah

"Shh Youngjaehh hh" desah Daehyun keluar saat tangan Youngjae turun lalu meremas juniornya yang mulai menegang di balik celananya, namja manis itu tersenyum mendengar desahan suaminya. Tangan Daehyun meremas sprei saat Youngjae melepas kulumannya dari nipple suaminya lalu membuka celana Daehyun dan langsung mengguncang juniornya dengan cepat

"Hahh kulum sayanghh" Youngjae menurut memasukkan junior Daehyun ke dalam mulutnya lalu mengulumnya sangat pelan

"Lakukan lebihh cepat sayang hhh"

Youngjae semakin bersemangat saat mendengar desahan rendah namja tan itu, dia mempercepat kulumannya sesekali menjilati lubang junior Daehyun semakin menggoda suaminya

Tangan namja tan itu pindah dan meremas rambut Youngjae membantunya memanjakan miliknya. Bisa Daehyun rasakan jika juniornya semakin menegang dan membesar di dalam sana apa lagi tangan namja manis itu ikut meremas bola kembarnya

"Terush sayang nghh mulutmuh hh hebat sekalihh" puji Daehyun membuat Youngjae semakin bersemangat lagi

"Akkh Youngjae aahhh" teriak Daehyun saat namja manis itu dengan sengaja menghisap kuat junior suaminya hingga tulang pipinya terlihat menonjol tidak lupa meremas bola kembar miliknya

"Ahh cukup sayang aahhh" pinta Daehyun tapi bukannya berhenti Youngjae malah memainkan juniornya dengan lidah panasnya, namja manis itu menjilati precumnya yang mulai keluar dan memainkan lidahnya di kepala junior Daehyun sesekali mengigitnya

"Shh Youngjaeh aahh hentikan akuh akan keluarrh" Daehyun meremas rambut Youngjae dan menariknya pelan

 _Plop_

Youngjae menghentikan aksinya lalu menatap suaminya yang terengah-engah, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Daehyun yang memerah hingga ke telinga. Namja tan itu mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu, tangannya membuka ikatan sapu tangan di matanya lalu duduk menatap Youngjae

"Dari mana kau belajar yang tadi?" tanya Daehyun

"Darimu dan juga video yang ku tonton" jawab Youngjae lalu duduk di pangkuan Daehyun membuat keduanya mendesah karena junior mereka saling bersentuhan, namja manis itu membenamkan wajahnya di leher Daehyun lalu mengecupnya

"Shh kau menonton video porno? Dari mana kau mendapatkan itu?" Daehyun mengusap punggung telanjang Youngjae dengan pola abstrak

"Eugnhh Jinyoung yang memberikannya karena aku juga ingin memuaskanmu" jawab Youngjae masih tidak menghentikan kecupannya, pinggulnya mulai bergoyang semakin membuat keduanya panas

Daehyun meremas pinggang Youngjae yang bergoyang "Nghhh k-kau sudah bisa memberikan tanpa menontonnya sayang"

Namja manis itu mengangkat wajahnya menatap Daehyun "Benarkah? Apa yang tadi itu nikmat?" tanyanya dengan wajah menggoda

"Hell yes kau membuatku gila sayang. Jadi apa kita bisa melanjutkannya?"

"Aku ingin mencoba dengan berada di atasmu" ujar Youngjae sambil memainkan nipple Daehyun membuat suaminya mengerang

"Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan sayang. Aku milikmu" balas Daehyun

"Kau bawa lubenya?" tanya Youngjae, Daehyun mengangguk lalu menunjuk ke coatnya

Youngjae tersenyum lalu mengambil lube dari saku dalam coat milik Daehyun, dia mendorong tubuh suaminya kembali tidur di ranjang. Dengan telaten Youngjae mengoles junior Daehyun sesekali meremasnya lalu dengan perlahan memasukkan junior besar suaminya ke dalam holenya, namja manis itu mengadahkan kepalanya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka saat junior besar Daehyun masuk seutuhnya

"K-kenapa kau masih sempit saja shh" tanya Daehyun heran, juniornya masih saja terjepit saat memasuki hole Youngjae

Namja manis itu membuka matanya dan tersenyum menggoda "Bukankah kau menyukai holeku yang sempit" ujarnya nakal

Daehyun tersenyum miring mendengar itu "Kenapa kau menjadi nakal seperti ini Jung Youngjae?" lalu menampar pantat Youngjae

 _Plak_

"Ahh kenapa apa kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Aku sangat menyukainya, aku ingin melihat Youngjae yang liar malam ini" ujar Daehyun dengan menggoda lalu meremas pantat Youngjae

"Nghh bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

"Mulailah sayang. Aku menunggumu" jawab Daehyun dengan nada menantang. Youngjae menaruh tangannya di dada Daehyun lalu mulai bergerak naik turun dengan pelan dan acak

"Ahh nghhh" Youngjae terpekik lalu mengigit bibir bawahnya saat tusukan ke empat mengenai spotnya, dia kembali bergerak naik turun di tempat yang sama dengan tempo yang semakin cepat

"Ahhh ahh ohh aahhh"

"Daehyuniee nghhh hahh ahhh"

"Owhh sayang kau menjepitku" ringis Daehyun miliknya yang besar terasa terjepit

"Inihh nikmathh Daehh aaaahhhh"

Daehyun memegangi pinggang Youngjae dan membantu namja manis itu bergerak semakin cepat di atasnya sesekali meremas pantat berisinya

"Aahhh nghhh ahhh Daehyunhh hahh ahhh"

"Nghhhh ughh ahhh ohhhhhhh"

"Aaaahhhhhh haaahh oohhhh ahhh Daemmmppppp" desah tertahan Youngjae saat Daehyun mencium bibirnya, dia semakin tidak tahan mendengar desahan Youngjae apalagi wajah merona dan bibir bengkaknya yang terbuka. Daehyun ingin sekali mengambil alih permainan mereka tapi dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang langkah ini dimana Youngjae berada di atasnya menguasi dirinya

"Mmmpppp hmmppck nghhh" Youngjae merasa akan sampai, dia menuntun tangan Daehyun untuk mengguncang juniornya yang semakin membesar. Youngjae melepas ciuman mereka mengadahkan kepalanya dia berteriak nama Daehyun

"Aaaaahhhhhh Daehyunnhh hhaahhhh aaahh" Youngjae langsung ambruk setelah klimaksnya, cairannya tumpah di perut keduanya namja manis itu terengah-engah mencoba mengatur nafasnya

"Eunghh Daeh ahhh" Youngjae menempatkan kedua tangannya di samping kepala Daehyun saat namja tan itu menarik kakinya yang tadi menekuk menjadi setengah berjongkok di atasnya

"Aku belum keluar sayang" Youngjae mengagguk mengerti lalu mulai bergerak naik turun lagi

"Akh nghh ahhh" desah Youngjae ketika Daehyun ikut menaikkan pinggangnya dan mendorong miliknya semakin dalam saat namja manis itu menurunkan dirinya

"Ahh ahhh disanahh hahh Daehh" pekik Youngjae saat suaminya menumbuk spotnya

"Ahh terushh aaahhh jangan ngh berhentihh aahhh"

"Holemu nikmat sayang"

"Milikmu jugahh nghh ahhh"

Mereka saling memuji satu sama lain di tengah hentakan, itu membuat keduanya semakin bersemangat bergerak. Daehyun memainkan nipple Youngjae dengan tangannya membuat desahan namja manis itu semakin menjadi, jari tangannya yang lain menusuk masuk ke dalam hole sempit Youngjae membuatnya semakin menggila

"Ohh aaahhhh Daehyuniehhh aahhhh"

"Ahh Jaehh sayang shh"

"Nghhh ahhh oohhh Daehh kulum hahh nipplekuhh" namja tan itu menurut dia menggulum dan mengisapnya kuat sesekali mengigit

"Aaahhhh terus hahh sepertih itu nghhh jarimuhh jugah aahhh" Daehyun mempercepat gerakan jari-jarinya keluar masuk bergantian dengan juniornya

"Lebihh cepath aahhhh Daehyuniee aaahhhhh" Youngjae meremas rambut Daehyun yang basah dan mendorong kepalanya semakin dalam mengulum nipple bengkaknya

"Ahh aaaahhhh Daehh akuh ahh lelahh sepertih iniihh ahhh" ujar Youngjae disela desahan

Mendengar itu Daehyun mengeluarkan jari-jarinya lalu membalikan tubuh mereka dan menidurkan Youngjae, dia menekukkan kaki namja manis itu sampai ke dadanya membuat hole yang memerah dan berkedutnya semakin melebar

"Aahhh Daehyuniee haaahhhh ahhhh" teriak Youngjae tangannya meremas sprei hingga kusut

"Kau dan hole sempitmu aahh semakin membuatku gila sayang mpphh" ujar Daehyun lalu menjilati dan menusuk telinga Youngjae membuatnya mendesah keras

"Ngahhh ahhhh aaahhhh" tubuh Youngjae semakin bergetar karena ulah suaminya

"Daehyuniehh teruss aahhh disituhh aah aaahhhh" Daehyun mengabulkannya dengan terus menumbuk tempat yang sama berulang-ulang. Namja tan itu memeluk Youngjae menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher istrinya

"Daehyunie hahh aahh lebihh ngh cepathh ahh" Youngjae dengan sengaja mendesah tepat di telinga Daehyun membuat suaminya semakin menggila, apalagi suara kulit yang saling bertabrakan dan suara decitan ranjang mereka di tambah dengan aroma tubuh Youngjae terpadu dengan aroma bunga mawar membuat gerakannya semakin liar

"Aahh Daehh aahhhh t-terlalu cepathh aahh pelankan aaahh aahhhhhh" teriak Youngjae holenya terasa panas

"Kau nikmat sayang shh ahh"

"Oohhh aahhh nghhh aahhh Daehyunhh" desah Youngjae tubuhnya tersentak karena gerakan gila Daehyun

"Akuh hampirr ahhh sampai aahhh"

"Aku juga hh" bisik Daehyun

"Nghh Daehyunn ahh oohhh" Youngjae membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam bantal tangannya berpindah meremas lengan Daehyun

"Barsamaahh" pinta Daehyun

"AAHH DAEHYUNN/YOUNGJAE" keduanya berteriak saat klimaks datang, tubuh Youngjae langsung lemas sedangkan Daehyun ambruk menindih tubuhnya. Selama beberapa menit tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut keduanya mereka sibuk mengumpulkan nafasnya

Daehyun mengangkat tubuh menatap Youngjae sambil mengusap peluh di kening istrinya "Kau lelah?"

"Ya tapi aku masih ingin lagi" jawab Youngjae dengan wajah memerah saat membuka matanya, ucapanya itu membuat namja tan itu kembali menyerigai mesum

Tanpa melepas tautan mereka Daehyun membaringkan tubuh Youngjae dengan posisi menyamping, dia memposisikan dirinya di belakang istrinya lalu mengangkat sebelah kaki Youngjae dan mulai menggerakan dirinya keluar masuk

"Ughh ohh aahhhh"

"Aahhh Daehyun ngghhh ahhh"

"Ohh holemu sangat panas hh dan licin sayang ahh juniorku semakin betah berada di dalam sanahh"

Daehyun berucap kotor tepat di telinga Youngjae membuat namja manis itu semakin terangsang dan menyempitkan holenya, tangan kiri Daehyun memainkan nipple tegang Youngjae kian merangsangnya tidak lupa memberi kecupan dan lumatan di belakang telinga istrinya

"Nghh Daehyunn ahh ahh"

"Aaahhh disana aahhh lagih ahhh lebiih dalam nghhh" pinta Youngjae tangannya meremas sprei yang sudah kusut

"Lagi? Disini hmm" goda Daehyun sambil menusuk kuat tempat yang diminta Youngjae

"Nghhh yahh disanahh ahhh lebih kuath ahhhhh"

"Seperti ini sayang?" ujar Daehyun sambil menghentak kuat miliknya

"Aaahh yahh aahhhh Daehyunn aaahhhhh"

"Apa ini nikmat sayang?" tanya Daehyun lalu menjilati telinga Youngjae

"Nikmathh sekalihh aaahhhh lakukan teruss ahhh jangan nghhh berhentiihhh owhhh" desah keenakan Youngjae sambil memutar kepalanya ke belakang

"Daehh cium akuhh hmmpp" Daehyun langsung mencium bibir Youngjae saat mendengarnya dia mengulum bibir istrinya dengan ganas

"Hmmcpkkk nghhh cpkkk" Youngjae meremas rambut Daehyun dan menekan kepalanya memperdalam ciuman mereka

"Nghh hhh mphh hmpck"

Youngjae terus mendesah dalam ciuman mereka tangannya menuntun tangan Daehyun untuk mengguncang miliknya yang sudah membesar lagi, namja tan itu langsung meremas dan mengguncang junior Youngjae dengan cepat diikuti gerakan keluar masuknya semakin cepat membuat Youngjae tersentak

Youngjae melepas ciumannya dan mendesah keras "Ahhh aaaahhhh akuhh inginh keluar Daehyun ahhh"

"Sebentar lagih sayang shh" ucap Daehyun dengan gerakan yang semakin cepat dia meremas paha dalam istrinya

Youngjae menggeleng kepalanya "Akuhh aaahhhh sudahh tidak ahh tahann aahhhh"

"Ahhh ahhh nghh hahhhh"

"Nghhh Daehyun akuh keluaaarrr aaaahhhhhhhh" teriak Youngjae saat keluar lagi untuk ke tiga kalinya dan mengotori sprei berserta mawar yang ada

"Ahhh Jae-ahhhh" Daehyun ikut menyemburkan ke dalam Youngjae setelah tusukkan ke empat

 _Cup_

Daehyun mengecup bahu istrinya "Gomawo sayang" ucapnya

"Apa aku membuatmu puas Daehyunie?" tanya Youngjae saat membalikan tubuhnya menatap suaminya

"Ya sayang kau sangat membuatku puas malam ini. Aku mencintaimu" jawab Daehyun lalu mencium bibir istrinya

"Aku juga mencintaimu" balas Youngjae

"Ayo kita tidur sayang" ujar Daehyun lalu menarik selimut menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua

"Jaljayo" ucap Youngjae lalu memeluk suaminya dan memejamkan matanya, Daehyun membalas memeluk istrinya lalu memejamkan matanya

.

.

.

Youngjae terbangun saat sinar matahari hari masuk di sela-sela gorden kamar hotel mereka, dia tersenyum melihat wajah tidur suaminya lalu mengusap rambut Daehyun yang berantakan

" _Tampan_ " batinnya. Namja manis itu melepas pelukan Daehyun di perutnya lalu bangun dengan perlahan, dia mengambil jam tangannya di nakas waktu sudah menunjukan jam 10 waktu Milan

"Ughh lengket sekali" ujarnya sambil melihat tubuhnya. Dia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya, setelah selesai Youngjae membangunkan Daehyun yang masih tertidur pulas

"Daehyunie bangun"

"Eung sebentar lagi sayang" balas Daehyun dengan mata tertutup

"Ayo bangun ini sudah siang" ujar Youngjae masih mengguncang tubuh suaminya

"Jam berapa ini?" Daehyun bertanya dengan mata yang masih tertutup

"Jam sebelas, ayo bangun" jawab Youngjae lalu menekan kedua pipi Daehyun dengan tangannya yang dingin

Daehyun membuka matanya "Shh dingin sayang" ujarnya

"Makanya bangun, ayo makan dan jalan-jalan" ujar Youngjae manja lalu menarik tangan Daehyun agar duduk bersandar di ranjang

"Cuaca diluar masih dingin lagipula kita sudah pernah jalan-jalan disini kan. Dari pada kedinginan diluar lebih baik kita saling menghangatkan saja" balas Daehyun lalu menarik pinggang Youngjae membuat namja manis itu duduk di pangkuannya

"Da-Daehyun" mata Youngjae membulat saat tau kemana arah kata-kata suaminya

"Olahraga pagi tidak masalah kan sayang" ujar Daehyun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya

"Apa kau masih belum puas semalam?"

"Itu semalam sayang, pagi ini berbeda dan kita kesini untuk Honeymoon jadi aku ingin menikmatimu sepuasnya" jelas Daehyun lalu membuka bathrobe Youngjae lalu mengibahkan selimut yang di pakainya membuat bunga mawar berjatuhan dari ranjang

"Tu-tunggu Dae aku sudah mandi" seru Youngjae mencoba menghentikan suaminya

"Salahmu sendiri sayang"

"Daehyun jangan nghh ahh" desah Youngjae saat Daehyun menyatukan junior besarnya dengan junior mungil Youngjae, namja tan itu mengguncang kedua junior mereka dengan satu tangan bersama-sama dia membenamkan wajahnya di leher istrinya

"Ahhh Daehh ahhh" Youngjae meremas pundak Daehyun saat guncangan tangan besar suaminya semakin cepat

"Shh Jae apa kau merasakan nikmatnya?" tanya Daehyun sambil menjilati leher istrinya membuat kissmart yang dibuatnya semalam semakin terlihat jelas, dia menggaruk kepala junior Youngjae

"Daeh nghh ahh ahhhh"

"Ohh Daehyunie ahh lebihh cepat ahhh"

Daehyun tersenyum miring mendengarnya dia memelankan gerakan tangannya lalu menatap Youngjaae "Tadi kau tidak mau dan sekarang kau memintaku melakukan lebih" godanya

"Nghh ku-kumohon la-lakukan saja" ujar Youngjae dengan wajah memerah

"Apa kau ingin seperti ini sayang?" tanya Daehyun dengan gerakan tangan yang semakin cepat

"Yaah Daehyunie ahhh teruss nghhh aaahh" Daehyun tersenyum melihat ekspresi kenikmatan Youngjae, dia terus mengguncang milik mereka makin cepat lalu memajukan wajahnya dan menjilat nipple Youngjae

"Aahhh Daehyunhh aahhh ahhhhh" Youngjae mengadahkan kepalanya dan menekan kepala Daehyun, dia meremas rambut namja tan itu membuatnya semakin berantakan

"Aahhh oouhh aahhh"

"Hmpp slurp nghh"

Youngjae semakin terangsang saat mendengar suara desahan terendam Daehyun saat menggulum nipplenya

"Daehh akuh aahhh akan keluar ahhhhh"

"Keluarkan sayang" Daehyun mengguncang milik mereka semakin cepat

"Aaahhhhh" desah Youngjae saat klimaks, cairan lengketnya mengotori di perut dan dada keduanya. Youngjae terengah-engah dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Daehyun

"Aku belum selesai sayang" Daehyun mengangkat pinggang Youngjae dan memasukkan juniornya setelah melumurinya dengan cairan cinta istrinya

"Akhhhh"

"Aahhh aahhh nghh ahhh" desah Youngjae saat Daehyun menuntunnya untuk bergerak naik turun

"Eungghhh ohhh Daeh ahhh" Youngjae memekik saat junior Daehyun menusuk spot miliknya

Youngjae menegakkan tubuhnya dan menaruh tangan di pundak Daehyun lalu menaik turunkan dirinya sendiri makin cepat

"Ahhh aahh haahh nghhh"

"Shh Jaehhh holemuh nikmat" mendengar erangan Daehyun namja manis itu merapatkan holenya yang berkedut, dia juga ingin memuaskan suaminya yang mesum ini

"Ahhh Daeh aaahhhh oouhh"

"Terus lakukan seperti itu sayang ahh"

"Daehyuniehh ahhh" panggilnya dengan manja menggoda, Daehyun mengadah dan menatap Youngjae yang menggigit bibir bawahnya

 _Plak_

"Nghh ahhh lagihh" desah Youngjae saat Daehyun menampar pantatnya

"Kau ingin lagi hmm?"

Youngjae memberikan tatapan menggoda tangannya membelai dada Daehyun "Yahh Daehyunh nghh lakukan lagihh akuh ingin ahh lebih ahh keras"

 _Plak..plak.._

"Aahhh yaahhh nghh aahhhh" Youngjae mengadahkan kepalanya dengan mulut terbuka

"Lagi?" tawar Daehyun

"Yah nghh ahhh"

 _Plak..plak..plak..plak_

"Ahhh ahhhh ahhhhh" desah Youngjae bersemangat saat Daehyun menampar pantatnya lebih keras dari sebelumnya, namja tan itu bukan hanya menampar pantatnya tapi juga meremasnya sensual membuat dia semakin mengetatkan holenya

"Ahh Jae sayanghh" Daehyun ikut mendesah

"Nghhh Daehh aahh akuh ingin keluar"

Daehyun membaringkan tubuh Youngjae lalu melebarkan kedua kakinya, tangan namja tan itu mengangkat pinggang Youngjae dan menariknya membuat miliknya terbenam semakin dalam lalu menghentaknya keras

Youngjae membusungkan dadanya dan berteriak "Akkhhhh Daehyun kauh aahh masuk terlaluh dalam nghhh"

"Ohh semakin dalam semakin nikmat sayanghh" erang Daehyun semakin menghentakan miliknya dengan keras dan cepat

"Ahh aaahhhh Daeh ssebentar lagihh nghh ahh"

"Tunggu akuh sayanghh" Daehyun meremas pinggang Youngjae dan membuatnya menyikuti hentakannya

"Cepathh Daeh ahh akuh sudahh ahh tidak tahhannn" pinta Youngjae meremas tangan Daehyun yang berada di pinggang. Namja tan itu semakin mempercepat gerakkannya saat merasakan dirinya juga akan sampai

"Daehyunie ahhh akuh keluarrr aaaahhhhh"

"Aku juga aahhhh"

"Eunghhh" tubuh Youngjae bergetar saat Daehyun menusuknya 3 kali hingga cariannya keluar sepenuhnya. Namja tan itu mengusap keringat di keninga Youngjae membuatnya membuka mata

"Sudah puas Tuan Jung?" tanya Youngjae dengan suara seraknya

Daehyun tersenyum mesum lalu mengusap perut Youngjae yang penuh dengan cairan lengketnya "Sekarang waktunya mandi. Tubuh kita lengket sayang" ujarnya lalu mengangkat tubuh Youngjae tanpa mengeluarkan juniornya

"Enghh Daehyun keluarkan milikmu ahhh"

"Sstt jangan berteriak sayang, simpan suaramu untuk ronde kedua dalam kamar mandi" bisik Daehyun mesum

"Andwae aku lapar turunkan aku aahhhh" Youngjae mendesah di akhir kalimatnya saat suaminya mulai melancarkan aksinya setelah menutup pintu kamar mandi. Mereka melakukannya di dalam kamar mandi hingga 2 jam lebih jika saja Youngjae tidak merengek lapar maka Daehyun tidak akan berhenti menusukkan juniornya

Daehyun setelah mengeringkan tubuh basah keduanya dan memakaikan istrinya baju, lalu menidurkan Youngjae di ranjang "Aku akan menyuruh mereka membawa makanan" ujarnya namja manis itu hanya mengangguk lemah tenggorokkannya sakit karena telalu banyak berteriak tadi

"Consegna il pranzo nella mia stanza" (Antarkan makan siang ke kamarku) kata Daehyun pada seseorang di telpon, namja tan itu menutup telponnya setelah mendengar jawaban dari orang itu

Daehyun menatap istrinya yang terbaring "Maaf aku membuatmu lelah sayang" sesalnya

"Sekarang kau sudah memenuhi keinginanmu dengan mengurungku di kamar seharian jadi besok temani aku jalan-jalan" ujar Youngjae dengan suara serak dan mencoba duduk, Daehyun membantu istrinya agar nyaman bersandar di kepala tempat tidur

"Kita hanya tinggal hari ini kita disini sampai besok pagi saja lalu.." balas Daehyun

"Mwo? Kita hanya sehari disini?" tanya Youngjae memotong ucapan Daehyun

"Iya. Aku kemari hanya ingin melakukan malam pertama denganmu saja" jawab Daehyun dengan senyum lebar

Youngjae membulatkan matanya tidak percaya "Kau benar-benar ya.. lalu besok kita akan pulang begitu?"

"Siapa bilang? Honeymoon kita baru mulai besok dengan tur eropa di mulai dari Paris" jawab Daehyun

Mata Youngjae semakin melebar "Memangnya berapa lama kita libur?"

"Sebulan. Lagi pula aku juga butuh liburan sayang dan appa tidak masalah dengan itu, selama ada Himchan Hyung yang mengurusi perusahaan" ujar Daehyun dengan senyum jahil

Youngjae tertawa mendengarnya "Himchan Hyung akan menghajarmu setelah ini"

"Itu urusan nanti yang terpenting adalah senyum senang dari istriku ini. Lagi pula kau dari dulu ingin sekali mengelilingi eropa kan?"

"Kau tau dari mana?" heran Youngjae

Daehyun tersenyum "Apa yang tidak ku ketahui darimu sayangku" jawabnya

Youngjae tersenyum senang lalu memeluk Daehyun "Gomawo Daehyunie, kau memang suami yang terbaik. Saranghae"

"Sama-sama sayangku. Nado saranghae" balas Daehyun lalu mencium bibir Youngjae dengan mesra

.

.

.

THE END

...

Lap keringet 2 hari 2 malem bikin ini chap ini

Gomawo para reader yang setia baca ini sampai akhir 😊

C.u di ff lainnya 3

Stay Love BAP


End file.
